Book Reading
by R.I.P. Fred Weasley
Summary: In the beginnging, Lily reads that Harry Potter series, but then Harry and trio. come to the past, because Draco and Bellatrix are threating to his parents before his birth. RATED M for a reason. COMPELTED. Contains Time Travel
1. James and Lily

O.k, this is my first fiction, so please if i make any mistake, please review and tell me i would be delightned. o.k so you can read now.

Lily Evans was James Potters' fiancée, but both of them and their friends weren't normal people, they were in fact, wizards and witches, James and his friends were pure-blood and Lily was a muggle-born (born to a normal family) her friends were half-bloods (one muggle parent and one pure) Lily was in the library on 18th of November where our story starts.

Lily Evans entered the library carrying the books that she was going to return, she walked up to the counter

"I'll like to return these please" said Lily to the counter girl named Joanne

"Thanks, and are you going to take some out today" said Joanne

"Yes" said Lily smiling

"Can I interest you in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone?" asked Joanne

Lily must of heard wrong Harry Potter, wasn't James the only Potter child born, his parents were only child as well.

"Pardon?" asked Lily

"Would you like Harry Potter?"

Lily thought for a minute

"Yeah, alright" said Lily

Joanne left the counter and come back with a book in her hands,

"Last name?" asked Joanne

"Evans" answered Lily

Joanne typed 'Evans' into the computer

"Lily?" asked Joanne, who had confused face on.

"Yes"

Joanne swiped the book and handed to Lily

"Have Fun, reading, it's a lovely book, poor child though, I love the parents, I hope you know you have the same first and last name of Harry's mother, well see you later" said Joanne

"Thanks" said Lily and walked out of the library

"Now, let's see James can sought this out" whispered Lily to herself

Lily Apparated back to her house where she lives with James, she opened the front door she saw the kitchen, she walked into the study where she knew James would be, doing his paperwork for work, (James was an Auror, and Lily was a healer), she opened the study door and there was James at the desk with all paper were every way and another person sat next to James, James friend Sirius Black, Sirius looked around and saw Lily with a creaky face.

"Hey Lils, what's up with you?" asked Sirius

"Nothing, but I think James can answer something for me" said Lily walking over to James and sitting next to him, he looked up while Lily put down the book and pretty harsh way.

"Hey, love" said James

"Hey, love yourself James, what's this?" asked Lily pointing the book.

James looked down at the book and Lily saw James moved the words 'Philosopher's stone', he looked up

"I thought you were the only child?' asked Lily

"I am, and I don't know what this book is about" said James

"Yes, but Potter isn't a common name" said Lily

"Lily, you're right, on Potter not being a common name, but James is right, he the only child, I know that for a fact, I'll live with James for a few years" said Sirius, James nodding in agreement. Lily took some time to think and then said "fine, I believe you. I have to cook lunch" she got the book and went

"Wonder you the Harry Potter is though, hey Prongs or is they something you're not telling me?" asked Sirius

"Padfoot, I don't know you that Harry kid is and there isn't anything I'm keeping from you" said James "come on we have to finish this paperwork"

"God, I thought homework was bad, butthis is worse" said Sirius putting his quill in his ink, while James started writing and chuckled, about an hour later Lily come in and said that lunch was cooked and that Jessie was here, (Jessie was Sirius's girlfriend) Sirius walked pass Lily to talk to Jessie outside, Lily started to walk, James grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, so she was in his clinch, he kissed her for a brief and said

"Lils, I'm not lying about me being the only child" said James

"I know" said Lily

"It doesn't look like it" said James searching Lily face

"I am, trust me, nothing to worry about Jay" said Lily

"Positive"

"Positive"

James kissed Lily for a brief again, but Lily deepen it, not wanting to let go of him, loving to be his clinch, not knowing for all those years not liking him, but disliking him, she loved him for being like he was in the seventh grade of Hogwarts, or Lily wouldn't have experience, how warm he is when she lying next to him, how great kisser he is and most of all how he treats her. They broke apart after a moment.

"Come on, before lunch gets cold" said Lily, breaking from James's clinch which she didn't want to do

"O. k, what is for lunch anyway?" asked James

"Roast Beef" answered Lily

They walked outside the study, and into the kitchen, where they found Sirius and Jessie kissing, James cleared his throat, when him and Lily entered the room.

"You know that this is a kitchen, where we eat thank you" said James

"Yeah, and the study room is where we study James" said Sirius with a smirk.

"Come on, you two, let's eat" said Lily, they walked to the table.


	2. The Fun

Chapter 2 THE FUN!

HEY I'M BACK

It had been a two weeks when Lily had come home with the book, but now she had more worries with her wedding with James, it was closing in on her and James, so they decided to sit down and talk about that and to see if everything was ready for the wedding, James and Lily were sitting at the kitchen table.

"So we got the where we are going to marry?" asked Lily

James nodded, "and the pastor too, and the chairs that people the they are going to sit on, trust me Lils, we've got everything for a wedding, nothing can go wrong" said James looking at Lily who was sitting next to him.

"Everything could go wrong if- "started Lily but James cut her off by kissing her, she was shocked at first, but regain herself, and starting to kiss James back, after a while James broke the kiss.

"Trust me Lils, everything going to be fine, all we need is to focused on the reception." He said to Lily.

"Well, we've got the catering, and the hall, we are having it in and music we're going to have anything else?" asked Lily.

"We have to have people" laughed James. Lily chuckled.

"James?" said Lily.

"Yes, love." said James, nearly closing the gap between them.

"Is that all we need" she said, while he was brushing his lips against hers, he shrugged and closed the gap between them.

soon James started to run his tongue against Lily's bottom lip, wanting her to say it was all right to be invited to her mouth Lily opened her mouth a little more, giving him permission, when his tongue was in her mouth, it was gliding along her teeth and the investigating every part of her mouth, his hands pulling her to his lap, her hands wrapping aroung his neck, playing with his untidy, soft hair.

A lovely sensation across both of them while they were kissing each other, Helplessly James gave into the need he had felt when he had first kissed her. James felt his body shudder as his hunger for her ripped through his defenses. Now he was beyond reason, beyond insanity, beyond anything and everything but wanting her. James recognized distantly, completely out of control. And she was the one who had done this to him, who had driven him here, aroused him made him so insane with need for her switched on every damn thing, sending him completely crazy. Desire ran through Lily like a hot, boiling liquid, Lily felt herself give into James, soon after this Lily could feel James' hand slide up her blouse and wrapped his arm around more tighter, being her to crashed more into him, she knew next minute that they walking upstairs to the bedroom James searched for the knob on the door until he find it and opened the door, walking over towards the bed, crashing down onto the bed, making Lily on the bottom, once again she find James touching her blouse, he was unbuttoning her blouse one by one, his lips tore from hers and he kissed his way down, her jawbone, her neck, her shoulders, her belly, he tore off her blouse, he went back to kissing her belly, swirling with his tongue, he unclip her bra, she did the rest slide her arms out and she threw that on the floor. He made his up to her breast cupped her right one, and kissing her left one, teasing her nipple, he only stopping kissing her so she could take off his shirt and threw that on the floor too.

She kissed hard on the lips, and flipped them over so that James was on the bottom, she smiled to herself, she knew that James never liked not taking control, of some situation that he was in, she kissed him again and again, she kissed him on the lips then on the chest, while she was finding the top of James' jeans he was wearing (A/N there were at a Muggle café before A/N) she unfasten, button, unzipped his zipper and dragged his jeans off his legs, then she was on the bottom again.

"You know love" said James kissing Lily on the lips and then the neck "that's afflict to some man, and it's definitely is to me"

"Poor you then" said Lily smirking.

"Oh, your going to pay for that" and crashed his lips in to hers, after a while when his tongue again had gain entrance to Lily's mouth again, he slide his hand up Lily's skirt, meeting her underwear, but stopping there.

"Don't start something, that you can't finish James" challenged Lily.

James kissed Lily again, he pulled Lily underwear off her, and then unfastened her skirt and pulled that off, and he took his off as well.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded.

He plunged in and out of her, but first it was pain, she grabbed the sheet and held it in her fist, slowly it turned to pleasure, utterly pleasure, she moaned, she loosen on the sheet a little more every time he thrust in and out of her, she moaned again, he kissed her again on the lips down the way to her breast, still thrust in and out of her.

"Faster" she moaned, no later had those words had come out of mouth that James went faster. More pleasure came to Lily.

"Faster" moaned her again. Once James went to go faster then before, Lily grabbed the sheet again in her fist again, faster and harder James went.

-------------------------------------

LATER

James collapsed beside Lily.

"Th-tha—wow" stuttered Lily

James nodded, he rolled over and kissed Lily's forehead

"Yeah, it was 'wow'" said James. "I love you"

"I love you too" whispered Lily, after a while they both fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

2 HOURS LATER.

Lily woke up in James' arms, she felt like taking a shower, she wrapped the sheet around her, and the blanket she put on James, and she walked into the bathroom, started the hot water and then turned the cold water on slightly, she put her hand in to see if was just warm, just turned the cold water slightly again with her other hand. _'there'_ she thought, she took off the sheet and went into the shower and closed the curtain. Lily let the warm water ran down her backside and then she turned over so it ran down her front, she grabbed the soap and washed herself, she washed it off, she turned around when she felt a pair of warm arms went around her waist and sent her crashing into…..

James woke and saw Lily hopping into the bath, he smiled to himself _God, she beautiful_ he thought _ha, and she said that she couldn't even love me and now look she marrying me, I hope everything goes right in two weeks time! Everything will be, o.k. James now you're being stupid, you can do this you're a marauder, you are Prongs_, but he didn't feel like Prongs, he felt like James Potter the, nineteen year old, he felt that way, Prongs was left behind in Hogwarts, on the graduation night and day, he sighed, he smiled to himself, he also felt like taking a bath, so he crept out of bed and into the bathroom, he took of the blanket and sneaked into the bath, where he saw Lily washing off the soap when she finished, he wrapped his arms around her, she turned.

Lily smiled when she saw it was James, she pecked him on the lips.

"Have a good sleep?" she asked.

"It gets better every time" he said "and you?"

"Brilliantly" she sighed, he noticed and asked

"What's wrong?"

"You know, I have to go today, and we don't see each other for a week, and then we have our wedding then we go on to our honeymoon, that's like only a week, by ourselves and I know and you know as well, that Sirius is going ask us all about it, and say, did ya have your fun, did you, hey James"

James kissed Lily_ she right though, Sirius is going to us that_ he thought

"Don't worry about it, just ignore him, he is after all Sirius, anyway, your not leaving yet" said James pinning Lily up against the bathroom wall.

"I'm not" said Lily smiling.

"No, you not, you're going until, I say so." Said James kissing her neck and making his way up, he kissed hard on the lips, running his tongue and along her lips both the bottom and the top, she brought her tongue and they danced.

-------------------------------------

AFTER THE BATH.

"So what's for lunch?" asked James.

"Sandwiches" said Lily pushing a plate away from her that had two sandwiches on it for James.

"Thanks, love." He said before he kissed on the shoulder.

"Your Welcome" turning to sit at the table, and next to James who was looking at her.

"You know, you haven't stopped looking at me since the first time, we ever met, because I wasn't with you, now you getting married me, are you going to keep on looking at me?"

"Until the day I die" was he reply, but he conutie "you don't realize, how beautiful you really are, do you, with your long red hair that sway in the wind, and green eyes, and some of your freckles on each cheek, and your gorgeous, peaceful walk you do, with those legs of yous"

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just saying it, because it's true, and don't disagree with me, because this time you won't win."

"Fine, do you want me to tell something?"

"Yeah, how incredible sexy I am"

"Nop, you are the most annoying person, I ever met, when your minds is determined to get something it is determined, trust me on that one, the you ruffle up your hair to make it just like you got if your broom, annoys me, they you fly your broom when your chasing that snitch, you blow my heart away, that's maybe, why I love you so much" she said before she kissed him lightly, the lips

"See, ha, I told you love me, right from the beginning, see, when we met, you know, ha." Called James because Lily had gone upstairs, she brought her bag, down, and stairs to sought her clothes out.

"Are you leaving now?" asked James

"No, I'm not, I'm going to have dinner with you, dummy." Said Lily putting her bag down on the lounge. "Want to go to the movies?"

"Yea, alright. Let me just grab you coats" said James standing up.

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS


	3. The Movies

Chapter 3 THE MOVIE

IMPORTANT NOTE; PLEASE READ

Hey, I'm back again, thanks for the reviews, well this chapter suits one of my friends at school, but please this is not a movie, I am writing about does not exist or I don't know that exist. Keep reviewing.

On with the story

-------------------------------------------

(Italics is the movie)

"_Please, just because you don't like you don't mean that other people don't, they like you or even maybe love you" Said Abigail _

"_But I don't want to conutie with my life, my mum and dad have spreate, my brother hits kicks, and everything possibly, you're the only one I see getting me down from this ledge, not any one else" said Sara. Who was standing on ledge_

"_I'm not, trust me on that, yes I'm the only here talking to you, Jason is outside the door, waiting for you to return home safely, the other night, when you said you had to work late but you didn't you were just thinking, what that night he was going to propose to you, because he loves so much and he couldn't bear the see you die, because if you threw yourself of the ledge I am going out there saying what I said and what you did and he will do that exactly something, he can't with you Abigail, Please, for me and Jason's sake."_

_Slowly the girl steps from the ledge and walked over the older girl and hugged_

"_I'm I'm s-s-so –so-sorry" Abigail sobbed _

"_Shhh, and no don't be sorry , poor child , don't be sorry, come on now let's see Jason" Said Sarah. _

_They walked out side and Abigail ran to Jason who kissed her full on the lips_

_The screen went black and white letters appeared THE END_

Lily and James went outside of the cinema

"I would hate to be that girl" said James walking behind the cinema

Lily didn't reply, James looked over to where she was, she had gone pale.

"Lily, are you all right, it was just a movie?' asked James

"Oh! Um…sorry…not myself… there James, great movie wasn't it" said Lily when they arrived around the back to Apparated back home.

"Meet you-" started James.

"James, can I Apparated along side you please, I'm not myself just now, I don't end up some where I'm not supposed to?" asked Lily

"Yeah, sure" said James.

Lily looked as though she was hugging James and then minute they were back in there kitchen, where Sirius and Remus were.

"Awww… looky here" said Sirius pointing at James and Lily.

"How long were you waiting for us?" asked James looking at the pale Lily going to start dinner.

"About five minutes"

"What do you two want?"

"Ablus wants to see you" said Remus

"What does he want with me?"

Sirius and Remus shrugged, James sighed

"Does he want you two as well?" asked James

They nodded

"I'll meet you at his office" said James, and then those two Apparated, Lily walked in with a salad, James stood up and hugged her after she had put it on the kitchen table

"I love you Lils, don't you forget that" said James talking into her hair.

"I love you too, Jay, and DON"T you forget that" said Lily before he had kissed her

"I be right back, Ablus needs to see me, I'll go and see what he wants" said James

Lily nodded.


	4. Author Note

Sorry People that like my story but I'm back in boring, I'm sorry again until next time


	5. saying yes

Hey I'm back, I'm bored so I decided to write my next chapter on the stories, so yeah thanks guys for the reviews, this chapter is done for the people wanting to know what Ablus wants James for.

Saying yes and more.

James had Apparated to Hogsmeade and went up to Hogwarts grounds and walked up to Dumbledore's gargoyle, James said the password after guessing many sweets, and knocked on the door and was an reply saying 'enter' so he did.

He saw that Remus and Sirius were all ready seated.

"Ah…good James you're here, please sit so we can down to business." Said Dumbledore.

James sat down next to Sirius, and Dumbledore began to speak

"you all wondering why I brought you here today, well I'll get to that shortly, in your time at Hogwarts, you three and mostly you two James and Sirius have been up to my office more than a house put together, and detention and everything, I must admit I'm amuse." Started Dumbledore

Remus could see the smirk on James and Sirius's face so he just couldn't help but smile himself.

"You three could get up to my office blindfolded of course, if you ever tried, but the reason you're always in my office is because have done amusing pranks that Minerva didn't like. Or you have hexed someone, you three are pretty quick on the duel, one person makes a move towards their wands and you three all ready have your wand out, and would be the first one to say a spell now am I correct, for this time you will not get into trouble."

They nodded, James and Sirius smirking and Remus just smiling.

"Now we have the war on your hands and I know that I can trust you three with my life, I know that, you three would be pretty great on the battle field if you were ever put there now this is where we come to why I have asked you three to come to my office. I was just wondering if you wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix?" asked Dumbledore.

They room fell silent. A dream had just come true, but for James that was another one (because his dream was Lily marrying him) Sirius was the first one to break the silence,

"Yes, I will!"

Dumbledore twinkle had (if it could) glow brighter than it could and when Sirius had said his answer, Dumbledore knew his past and that he would definitely say yes. Soon afterwards Remus and James had agreed to join the Order.

"That's great then, I will owl you three when there is another meeting, you three can go now" said Dumbledore.

Sirius, Remus and James left his office talking about how the Order of The Phoenix would never be the same with them in it.

They had reached, The Three Broomsticks.

"Wanna go for a drink?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah all right" said Remus

"Nah, I'm gonna go home" said James who which had not said that because Sirius had done a wolf whistle and said "Don't do anything without protection James mate" James just rolled his eyes had his friend and Apparated.

Sirius then turned to Remus after James had Apparated and said "when James went on and on about Lily at school, and then she agreed, I would never knew that it would go this far, at school his relationship never lasted."

Remus then pointed something out "I neither did yous, come on I'm thirsty" the two walked into the pub.

THERE SO DID YA LOVE IT OR HATE,

JUST CLICK THAT SEXY BLUE BUTTON AND TELL ME


	6. reading, more fun

Chapter 5 the first chapter of Harry Potter

James Apparated to his home and walked in the door and walked in to the lounge room where he saw Lily crying with the book 'Harry Potter', he rushed over to her and scoop her up onto his lap and stroke her hair.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Th-the boo-book-James" she sobbed, James rocking her back and forth trying to clam her down.

After a while she clamed down and James asked her again.

"What's wrong love?"

"The book James, look at the book" she said

"I'll try, if you keep it still." He said because Lily was waving it he grabbed the book and put it on the table beside the couch and lifted Lily up and walked to their bedroom.

"You my Lily dear have to go to sleep, for a while" he said as he placed on the bed and pulled the covers over her and kissed her on forehead.

"But, you have to read-" she stared but James had cut her off.

"I will" he said and walked out of room and closed the door he walked down the stair sat on the bed and began to read the book. He was on the last page and 'To Harry Potter- The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

He closed book, James didn't want to read anymore of that book

He didn't want to know what happen to his boy, even if it was his boy, maybe just maybe the book was made-up and the person who published it was a witch, no- still the Minister wouldn't her do that. It was just after all a book anyway it's just made-up but it wasn't because every character in the book was right especially Dumbledore character and McGonagall, but why would Dumbledore send Harry to Lily's sister's house when she hated magic. Did she take him in she wouldn't be heartless, or is she? While James pondered on these questions he didn't realize that it was dark. He only realized when he looked up and saw Lily standing front of him.

"I never thought you could read" she said cheeky.

He stood up and put his hands around her waist and said

"Neither could I"

She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips, and then leaned back and smiled at him.

"I Love you" said James.

"I love you too" she said then added "show how much"

James was ever so happy to obliged, and he didn't have protection.

LOVE IT OR HATE IT

NOTE: SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE THE FIRST BOOK WITH SO I COULDN'T DO IT THE WRITING, I HAD TO TAKE THE BOOK BACK TO THE LIBRARY BECAUSE IT WAS 'A WEEK OVER DUE' AND THE LIBRARN LADY WAS STALKER TO BRING IT BACK AND IN CLASS, SHE MADE ME LATE FOR ONE OF MY EXAMS, THE NEXT TIME SHE HELD ME UP I YELLED AT HER TELLING HER I KEEP FORGETTING IT AND IT WAS HOME AND I WAS BOARDING SCHOOL AND THERE'S NOTHING I COULD DO AND THEN I YELLED AT HER THAT I WAS GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY SOSE EXAM AND WALKED OFF, IF YA DON'T BELIVE ASK TIA HER PEN NAME IS 'DANIEL. RADCLIFFES FUTURE WIFE.'


	7. Leaving James

Lily woke up and rolled over onto her side and saw that James was still asleep, Lily took a shower and went downstairs and cooked, she finished just in time because James had came downstairs just in his boxers.

"Hey" Lily said to him after kissing him.

He looked at her.

"Hello, sexy" he said seeing her walked to the plates and then bending down.

"What do you want in this time morning?" she asked

"Nothing, nothing at all" he repiled, getting a plate off Lily and sitting down

"Bacon and eggs, and toast, yummy" he said

"Thank you," she said

He looked at her,

"Want do you leave?" he asked her.

"In about an hour time" she smiled at him.

He nodded; they ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence once they finished, Lily washed up, and James went to get the door that had just rang.

Lily walked back into dinning room.

"Morning Lily" said Sirius

"Morning Sirius" she said walking pass them and letting them talk again.

She grabbed her bag that she had put her clothes in yesterday. She sighed, she put it over her shoulder and went back downstairs, she noticed that Sirius had went back home.

"That was quick visit," she said

"His going to come back soon," he said

Lily nodded

"Well I got to go, okay, I'll see you when I see you next" she going to kiss him

"Okay" he kissed her


	8. About Time They Get Married

"MUM!" yelled Lily

"Yes" her mother said coming into her room, with her concern face on.

"Can do this zip up please, I can't reach this part?" asked Lily.

"Sure, baby girl" she said going up behind her and zipping the zipper up.

"Thank you." Said Lily

"Your welcome, dear, I have to attend to your father now," she said going

Lily looked at herself in the mirror; she had a white dress that had a flower pattern down the left side of her dress, her dress did not have any straps it was a boob tube dress, and if she turned around her zipper was the half of the dress.

Lily had just finished touches on her hair when her father came in and told her it was time to go to the church.

She grabbed her veil and followed her father downstairs; she had to go steady because of the high heel she was wearing, she got into the car with her father after he had locked the doors of the house.

"You look beautiful," commented Remus who was the driver for the them

"Thank you Remus" she said moving over for her father.

"Okay Remus, we're ready," commanded her father

Remus nodded and put the car in gear, in no time they were to the church at the church. Remus had parked the car near the entrance so Lily did not have to walk so far.

When Lily got out of the car, her mother also James' mother came to her side, Remus had gone inside and her father was as well to tell them that the was bride was here.

"Okay, Lily dear, everyone here's and it's time" said James' mother.

Lily nodded.

"Where are the bridesmaids?" asked Lily

"Just in the entrance there baby girl" said her father.

Lily nodded "Okay"

The mothers' had left to go inside, and Lily and her father had to see the bridesmaids.

"Wow Lily you look gorgeous," said one of her friends little sister who was the flower girl.

This comment made the maids to turn around

"Lily" the whispered as well shouted at the same time.

"Hey girls," she said

"Where's your veil?" asked Jessie

"Here" said her father handing it to Lily,

She tucked into back of her hair and let the material fall over her face.

"Ready?" asked another friend Kasey

Lily nodded "only a little nervous"

"Don't worry Lily" said her father.

"Okay, look the music started" said Jessie

"Do I go now?" asked her sister

"Yep, go now Susie" nodding Jessie said

The little girl went.

"Oh! Look at her, she's just so cute, in her pink dress," she said

"Okay catch ya soon Lils," said Kasey

Lily and her father nodded

With that her two friends disappeared

"Okay, our turn now" said her father.

They walked through the doors.

On one side of the church was Lily family, and the other side was James'

But Lily eyes went exactly to James, he was wearing a tux, without any robes, Lily didn't need to look at the hair, because she knew it was the Potters' tradition with the hair, so she knew that it was never ever lay flat, but today they did get it a _bit_ flat.

"She's all your James," said her father once they had reached the top of the church, to where everyone was waiting for them.

At this remark James, grin like a fool that he was.

The pastor began "We are gathered here today to witnessed the love of Lily Evans and James Potter, today will be the first and not the last with being with each other and to start with making their vows, James" said the pastor.

James was nervous like hell he knew what he was going to say but when Lily was in front of him he lost complete control, he cleared his throat that had a tight knot in it.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were just a girl, but we keep on bumping in to each other and then I knew; that you were suppose to be in my life, and trust me, I was going to make you in my life, if you didn't come willing, when I realized that, I also reckons something else, as along with Remus, that I had fell in love in with you, I tried to ignore my feelings for you but that was it and couldn't take it no more, so I asked you out and God know how many times, I did, but when I finally got you, it was the first time I thought my ears were devised me, and the today I asked you to marry me was the greatest day of my life, I loved you forever and always." At the end James was smiling that made Lily smiled as well.

"Lily?" asked pastor

Lily also cleared her throat from the knot.

"We both know my first I impression of you, so do our friends" at that they were a few chuckles "but we know the saying that says 'First impression never go down well' so I took that into my mind and gave you an other chance, for a while you knew did anything, for that I was grateful, than every since third year, you and your mates annoyed me, but every since the sixth year, you matured, I found in the library, once I was sure that you and Sirius didn't even know what a library was, and what it was used for, you did little pranks and than I realized something, and that was I didn't like that James, it wasn't you, than you become yourself again, and that's when I knew that I was in love with you, I fell in love and always love you." She finished.

She nodded silently to herself; she loved that vow and wasn't going to change it.

"You all have witnessed the couple of love speak, of their moment and how they fell in love, and now if anyone you believes that this couple shall be not married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the pastor looking at the crowd waiting for something to happen.

But someone did speak and it came from the professors from Hogwarts' corner.

"Are you kidding? We've all been waiting for these two to get together" this came from no other the Dumbledore.

"Yeah" chanted the other professors.

The pastor cleared his throat

"Exchanging the rings mean that these two people are willing to live, and be together, to tell the truth and not lie, to be together in sick, and poor, so James take Lily's ring and place it on her finger and repeated over me"

At this Sirius stepped forward and passed Lily's ring to him and he put on her finger holding it half-way on.

"Take this as-"started the pastor for James to follow

"Take this as -" James said as the minister talked

"As a token of my love to you" finished both priest and James, after that James had put the ring on fully and stepped back.

"Now Lily," said minister

Sirius again step forward for Lily, Lily had done the same thing. The rings were different but both on the inside were the words saying '_Now and forever.' _Lily ring had an emerald in it; James was just plain because he didn't like anything big for himself.

"Now, the exchanging of the vows, and the ring, and forever holding your peace, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

James stepped forward, pull the veil of the her head and leaned, press his lips to hers; it was like a kiss that all new husbands and wives should have share and many before have had.


	9. The After Party

_True friendship is like sound health, the value which is seldom known until it is lost _

_By Metta Sands-Paton_

The Reception

"okay… now, can the bride and groom, come on stage for their first dance" said Sirius in a serious tone, because tonight he promised himself as well James that he would act mature.

Lily and James walked onto the stage, James taking Lily by the waist and Lily taking James around the neck. The music started.

**You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you**

Pardon the way that I stare,  
there's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
there are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel,  
please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true,  
can't take my eyes off of you

I love you baby and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you 

You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much   
At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive   
You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you 

I love you baby and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night  
I love you baby trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you.

When the song ended, they both shared kiss again, and the multitude clapped.

The bride and groom went to sit back, once again, Sirius had stood beside James and patting him on the shoulder before James sat down, Sirius turned towards the crowd.

"Now, just before our lovely dinner arrivers, we're have speeches, so if Mr. Harry Evans stand up and establish his speech" and with that Sirius sat down, and Mr. Evans stood up while clearing his throat.

"There's not much to say about this couple because there are no words for them, but love each other until the end, let there be happiness where ever you go" Mr. Evans sat down, and they clapped.

Sirius stood up again and said "And now Mrs. Kelly Potter make her speech about this couple" and he stood down and Mrs. Potter stood up and began her speech.

"I just like to say that, there will no one couple like this one, the way they look at each other and they way they do stuff together there will be argument, disagreement and agreements on the way but together you will make it through."

Mrs. Potter sat down, and they multitude clapped again, and once again Sirius stood up.

"Now would Mr. Ablus Dumbledore make his speech" Sirius sat down and Dumbledore stood up.

"I know that most people here now my speech which are short, this also is going to be short, I would like to say to this new couple that fun and happy times are ahead, and it was my idea for the all Head thing." He smiled and sat down.

James and Lily looked at each other, while Sirius stood up and said "Most best man's would make a speech, that is what James asked me to do, but I don't want, sorry James, but I hand this speech over to my other best friend Remus Lupin" he waved his hand next to him is where Remus sat looking shocked.

Sirius sat down and whispered something to James, and James shook his head like saying it wasn't a bad idea. Remus stood up and started his speech.

"Ah…um…well, I really don't have a speech made out, but I just wanted to say, that there are happy, fun, and memorable moments ahead, and that you won't stop loving each other 'till the end that, and even beyond death, which the next big adventure"

Remus sat down and everyone applauded, and the doors opened and house-elves came out everywhere.

After dinner, it was the bride and father dance, than the groom and mother dance, at one stage Sirius offered Lily a dance, which she accepted.

At eleven o'clock at night, James whispered to Lily that they better be going or they would missed their flight to Fiji, they announced to the whole center.

Lily and James took the limo to the airport, which was quite busy.

They got onto their flight and landed at Fiji at three o'clock in the morning and so now begins the honeymoon.


	10. The Honeymoon

**A/N sorry, I haven't updated for a very long time, I haven't forgotten about it, so that's okay. My grandfather was sick for a long time, and my family and I spent our time up where he lives, leaving everything down where I live. But I'll be updating quite a lot now. I want to thank you for everyone reviewing and also want to thank my friend Tia, for having faith in me and this story, so I guess this chapter is dedicated to her. I hope you love this chapter Tia.**

The Honeymoon

Lily and James stepped out of the plane very tired because it was three o'clock in the morning, the pilot came out with their bag, James took it from and said a sleepy 'thank you', they walked to their to the front desk, they got their room key and went to the room; they changed into their PJs, and got into bed.

"'Night, Lils" said James cuddling her next to him.

"You too James" she repiled closing her eyes and putting her right arm around him.

And soon after that they fell asleep.

Lily was the first one to wake up next morning. James had rolled on his back and Lily rolled onto her side so she could see his chest go up and down timing with his breathing. Lily smiled, she put her hand on his chest and looked up to see if he was awake, he wasn't and her hand was going up and down with his chest.

She was a Potter, she was smiling, if you told that she would marry James when they were at school, she would have hexed you into the next century. She thought about all the times she would yell at James because he did something wrong that he thought was right. She got and had a shower when she came out James was still a sleep, she got dressed and went down stairs to ordered their breakfast, when she came back, she saw James just coming out of the bathroom.

"I wondered where you got to?" he asked tying his towel around his waist.

She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest.

"I was getting our breakfast." She stated for him

"So they're bringing it up?" he asked.

She nodded, his hands on her hips, he brought her face close to his face and kissed her overpoweringly, Lily had hit the post of the bed, the broke apart, Lily sat down on the bed and leaned back with her hands behind her, flipping her hair back, James smirked and leaned over her, the lips were just touching the door bell rang.

James dropped his head onto her shoulder, Lily got up and said

"I'll get that while you get dressed." She walked to door and took the tray from the guy and closed the door when James was just putting his glasses on, for just taking them off to put his shirt on.

James had bacon and eggs while Lily had French toast and bacon.

"Well, what shall we do?" asked James while he and Lily had breakfast.

"Well what do you want to do?" she asked him.

He whispered to her "You know what I want to do with you"

That made her blushed.

James and Lily ended up taking to the spa and after James went to go get a message when Lily went to get a mud bath, by than it was night time, they got dressed in nice clothes, they dinned out the courtyard with a water fountain, James had a nice streak and Lily just a had some chips and a little bit of pork chops.

They watched some T.V and went to bed.

The next morning they had breakfast and went on a cruise, went snorting, and looked at the reef and everything, they was one stage where James went to deep and when he breathed in and he got heaps of water, Lily laughed at him, but kissed him better, which he liked. By the end of the day Lily was sunburn, so James said that he would bathe her, he filled the tub with some hot water but mostly cold, and Lily sat in it, with him washing her.

When they were getting ready for bed, he conjured mattress on the floor saying he would sleep there for the night, Lily protested and said it would be all right if he actually lied on the bed, but he said and gave her that looked that said that she would not win this fight so she gave up and went to bed, while James watched some T.V before turning in for the night.

The next morning they packed their bags and checked out and got onto their flight home. The arrived back home in the afternoon, a surprise was waiting for them, their parents and friends waiting for their arrival.

Everyone was careful hugging Lily with her sunburn, Sirius, of course, was tempted, to hit her on the back. But Lily gave him a whacked over the head. The party didn't finished until late, and everyone wanted home and Lily and James went to bed.

**I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think. Poor Lily with her sunburn, red-heads get it so easily. Until next time. **


	11. Two Months Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter character in this story; I'm just letting my imagination have fun with them.**

**Warning: No Warning. **

**I hope you like this chapter as well as the others. **

It now had been two months since James Potter and Lily Evans now known as Lily Potter, had been married. Everything came back to normal James and friends gone to heaps of order meetings and Lily had to go back to work at St. Mungo's, so everything was everything in a normal routine. One day when James had the day off and Lily had to go to work, James decided to approached Remus, who was the smart one out of his friends, about the Harry Potter's book.

"Prongs mate, what's up?" asked Remus inviting James into his house.

"I need you're help with something, Mooney and it's serious" said James

"Why don't we sit down" said Remus mentioning to the table and chairs

They both sat down.

"Do you remember that year when Lily took to many classes, she had the time thingy" said James

"The time turner, yes"

"Does that only turn through hours?"

"Yes, but there are some turner that can go through years, why do I feel like this is leading question"

"Because it is"

"Prongs, you aren-"

James had put the book in front of Remus.

"This book, Remus was published in the year nineteen ninety seven, this is the year nineteen seventy nine. (**Sorry, if I didn't get the dates right)**

Remus opened the book, and saw the publishing date and flipped through some pages and put the book down on the table.

"Lily got it from the library" said James "the first chapter, it's about Voldemort gone and that Harry Potter, the son of James and Lily Potter had done it, and that Hagrid was taking Harry to Petunia's house, that Dumbledore and Mc Mongall there and there was a mention of Sirius's name and his flying motorbike."

Remus looked at the book again; he turned over and read the information on the back of the book.

"This is not good." Said Remus

James looked at Remus.

"Okay, first of all it just might not be a the son of you and Lily, it just be a made up thing a person never thought that could really be a person"

James kept on looking at it Remus.

"Okay, Prongs I'll admit I don't know what to do to what about this, I haven't got a clue what to do"

"I'll read and see what happen okay." Said James

"Or you could do that" said Mooney.

"Thanks Mooney, catch ya later" said James opening the door and apparting.

So that night when Lily had was asleep on James' bare chest, he reached over and grabbed the book, looked at it, took a deep breath, and opened it up to the second chapter. Ready for what it had it might have inside.

**CHAPTER TWO  
THE VANISHING GLASS**

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursley's had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursley's' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bobble hats - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake, and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get up! Now!"**

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.  
"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

**His aunt was back outside the door.  
"Are you up yet?" she demanded.  
"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.  
"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.  
"Nothing, nothing ..."  
Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

James frowned at this; as Lily wrapped her leg around his a bit more.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punch-bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast**

James only chuckled at because Harry could get away very fast, but he frowned at Petunia letting Dudley punching Harry. He kept on reading

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

**Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair and bright-green eyes.** **He wore round glasses held together by a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his aunt was how he had got it.  
"In the car crash when your parents died,"**

"That's not right" whispered James to himself, Lily only stir slightly.

**She had said. "And don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.  
Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. **

"**Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel - Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley meanwhile was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

**"All right then, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another **_**two**_** presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? **_**Two**_** more presents. Is that all right?"**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work.**

**Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty ..."**

**"Thirty nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair**.

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a cine-camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head in Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend to, adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away.**

**Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at all the cats she'd ever owned.**

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, My Paws and Tufty again.**

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.**

**"Don't be silly Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there - or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend - Yvonne?"**

**"On holiday in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer.)**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car ..."**

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone ..."**

**Dudley began to cry loudly.**

**In fact he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

**"I ... don't ... want ... him ... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang - "Oh, Good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically - and a moment later, Dudley's best friend Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother.**

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat.**

**He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy -**

**Any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly ..."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No ever did.  
The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barber's looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left 'to hide that horrible scar'.**

**Dudley laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and his Sellotaped glasses. Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.**

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old jumper of Dudley's (brown with orange bobbles). The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry.**

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.**

**On the other hand, he'd got into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual** **when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.**

**The Dursley's had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living-room.**

**While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. **

**This morning, it was motorbikes. "... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorbike overtook them.**

**"I had a dream about a motorbike," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, "MOTORBIKES DON'T FLY!"**

**Dudley and Piers snickered.**

**"I know they don't," said Harry. **"**It was only a dream."**

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even in a cartoon - they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with people. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice-creams at the entrance and then,** **because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice lolly.**

**It wasn't bad either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys**, **so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

**They ate in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbockers glory wasn't big enough, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

**Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

**After lunch they went to the reptile house.** **It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.**

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place.**

**It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car, and crushed it into a dustbin -**

**But at the moment it didn't look in the mood.**

**In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils**.

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered**

**Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself - no company except people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up - at least he got to visit the rest of the house.**

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were level with Harry's.  
It winked.**

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time."**

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."**

**The snake nodded vigorously.  
"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.**

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.  
Boa Constrictor, Brazil.  
"Was it nice there?"**

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"**

**Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could. "Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs.**

**Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.**

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.** **As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."**

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.**

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg,**

**While Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.**

**But, worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals,"**

**Before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.**

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking in to the kitchen for some food. He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died.**

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where the green light came from.**

**He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family.**

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too.**

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking woman dressed in all green has waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple cloak had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day then walked away without another word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

James placed the book on his side table and was about to switch the light off when Lily stir. She lifted her head

"What's the time?" she asked sleepy

"About ten o'clock" he said looking at the clock.

She smiled and placed her head on his chest again and asked "Where you reading that book, again?"

He nodded and remembered that Lily couldn't see. "Yes, I just can't get it out of my head, that's all, so I read it"

"What was the chapter about?" she asked moving her hand up and down his chest slowly.

"Ten years later, Harry's room being a cupboard under the stairs, Dudley's birthday, Harry talking to a snake"

"Harry's a parseltongue" she said shocked.

"Yeah," he said "but I'm not worried, he wouldn't use it against anyone, to scare them or tell them the snake to attack someone"

"I guess" she yawned

James turned off the light and said "Time to go to sleep" playing with her hair.

"Mmmm…." Was the only reply, she moved her head to his neck, stopping her left arm from going up and down and placing it in the middle of his chest and loosely putting her foot around his. James took off his spectacles, finding the table in the dark and putting them on it.

**A peek into the next chapter. **

"_**That hurt" groaned Harry opening his eyes and grabbing his glasses.**_

"_**Good, it was supposed too." Said a smiling Ginny when Harry's eyesight come focus.**_

**It's Harry time! Tell me what you think about this chapter, thanks a lot for reading, even though you don't review, maybe next time. **


	12. Harry Potter Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Blah. Blah. Whatever you want to hear.**

**Warning: This chapter may not be following the seventh book of Harry Potter. You may have to excuse it. **

**It's time for a little Harry Potter and his time. I hope you like this chapter.**

Harry Potter time.

"That hurt" groaned Harry opening his eyes and grabbing his glasses.

"Good, it was supposed too." Said a smiling Ginny when Harry's eyesight come focus.

Popped up on one elbow turning on his side, Harry asked "So, what's wrong?"

Ginny, pointed pass Harry to the window, Harry turned around and saw Hedwig, floating outside. Harry got up and opened the window and she flew down and onto his pillow, Ginny laughed and patted her head. Harry walked over and took the letter out of her mouth. He sat down to Hedwig on the bed and opened the letter

_To Harry _

_Can you and Ginny please meet in my office after lunch today, there is something, we need to discuss in private. Urgently._

_Sincerely, _

_Rufus Scrimgeour. _

"What is it?" asked Ginny

"Rufus would like to see us, today after lunch, says it's urgent" Harry said going to pat Hedwig put she bit him.

"Your food is in your tray" he said to her and she flew out the window to where she rested.

"Well, I'm going to go for a shower and you can start on breakfast" ordered Ginny, getting up heading for the shower in their room

"Yes, ma'am" Harry said sarcastically getting up too.

"Yeah, that's right" Ginny said through the close door.

Harry chuckled to himself, when he started to walk down the stairs, putting on the frying pan on the cooker. He cut some bacon up, removing the fat from it and putting it in the pan, when he diced it up. He grabbed four eggs and cracked them into a bowl, and whiskered them together. Ginny joined him when he started to put the eggs into the frying pan, stirring it a little, before going to chop some tomato up into little pieces and putting that into the pan and he began to stir the contents in the pan again.

"So, when do you finish your course?" asked Harry

Ginny pouring some apple into two cups, shrugged and said "Not, until a couple of months time" sitting down at the table after putting the juice back into the fridge.

Putting four pieces of bread into the toaster, Harry asked "What made you interested in the department, anyway?"

Ginny smirked and said "Well, look at it this way, I'll be ready and know what to do, when you decide it's our turn." She almost laughed out loud when she saw that Harry had slightly blushed, as he buttered the toast.

"Yes, well… does Hermione help you out with the midwife study?"

"Yeah, sometimes, but she's a year ahead of me, though, so that's means, she doing another department, than me" watching Harry put some scramble eggs onto two plates.

Harry handed her plate to her, her and Harry ate in a comfortable silence.

Harry and Ginny had been married for two years; they had a house near the Burrow, just in case they were needed quickly. Harry took a year to kill Voldemort and when he did, he was only running on mental support, he focused on the people that he loved and who loved him back. Many people died, but not many people, he knew, he came back and Rufus wanted to see him, Harry came out with a smile on his face and an angry looking Rufus. He went missing for a week and only the Weasley and some other people knew where he was. At Ginny's place, he made a promised to go see her first, before anyone else, and they all understood.

And after a couple years of dating, Harry knew it was time and he asked Ginny to marry him, and she said yes. They made the wedding private, which was hard enough, because the media was always trying to get to him. Ron was his best man at his wedding and Hermione was Ginny's maid of honor, and Luna was a bridesmaid. After that they went on a short-but long honeymoon. After that, they been living their normal life ever since, which, of course, was hard, because nothing was normal, since the last war. Harry was working as a assistants to aurors, helping them out with reports, and suggestions, while Ginny was at Healer school, learning all different kind of wards.

"We better be going, if we don't want to be late" said Ginny, putting on robe at twelve thirty.

Harry put on his robe and both of them apparted, to the old shabby looking phone box.

"Oh! Harry and Ginny, come on in and have a seat" said Rufus a moment later, opening the door.

Harry and Ginny sat down, and Rufus went to sit down on his chair behind his desk.

"You said, it was urgent" said Harry after a little silence

"Yes, Yes, I did" Scrimgeour said nodding "I don't know, how this has happen, but it just has, well as we all know, the new prison open, last month and some Aurors, were shipping some prisoners of there. Yesterday, Mr. Conwell and Mr. Alba was escorting Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange to the new prison and though the Aurors, do not remember anything, the prisoners escaped and the same afternoon, we went to investigate the Malfoy Manor, we found out that Draco was planning on, along with Bellatrix, that they were going to kill you, Harry"

Ginny snorted and said "What's new?"

Rufus sighed and said "I don't know, how much this is going to change, but they're not going to attack Harry here," he said

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"Well, they're going to your past, actually, to the time when, your mother was three months pregnant with you,"

"So, they gone to the past" said Harry

Scrimgeour nodded "Yes"

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Ginny "And don't say nothing, because, I'm going to sit around, knowing soon, that my husband is going to be dead"

"Well, we do have a way, but, it is very dangerous" assured Rufus

"And?" Harry rushed out

"With your choice of people, of course, we can get you to go to past and somehow, save your parents from this situation, but it will, be very tricky"

Harry nodded his head fast and said "I'll do it, and you know I will, like I have to everything around here"

"Okay, well give me a few days and I'll be ready for you to be sent to the past" said Rufus walking to the door.

**A/N… everything, in the Harry Potter's books are going to be in this story, so yes, unfortunately that means Sirius Black is dead. But for the war since that seventh book hasn't come out yet… I'm just making that bit up. So you'll have to excuse that, but we're all hoping Harry stays alive anyway. **


	13. Oh Poor Harry!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: The result of the last war may not be in book seven, this is just my imagination.**

**A/N: I really didn't know what to write in this chapter, so you have to bear with me, it's just Harry getting ready to go to the past. I also have to think of how Harry going to make them (James and all them) believe that his not a Death Eater. If you pick up any spelling mistakes or anything else, please put it in your review, and I'll improved it in my future chapters. Thank you. **

"_Ginny, listen…" he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet. "I can't be involved with you any more. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."_

_She said, with an oddly twisted smile "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"_

"_It's been like… like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't… we can't… I've got things to do alone now."_

_She did not cry, she simply looked at him. _

-_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince- Page 602_

"Oh, Harry, your poor thing" said Mrs. Weasley hurrying over and hugged him, once Hermione had let go.

"So, you are considering going, aren't you?" asked Fred

Harry nodded, and so did the twins saying "If, you need anything, that might protect you, you come to us" and once again Harry nodded.

Harry and Ginny had rushed everyone to their place, once they got home and Harry told them the news.

"I'll be fine" said Harry, when Molly gave him when last hug when her and Arthur were leaving. Once they did, he pulled Ron aside, and walked outside.

"I want you to come" said Harry

"I was going to come anyway, even if you didn't ask," Ron smiled

"- I don't want Hermione or Ginny coming, either" he said, and Ron looked at him

"Why?"

"Because, Ginny needs to stay here, and Hermione will be here to talk out of doing something stupid, beside she's pregnant,"

Ron looked at Harry, "She'll argue with you, you know that?"

Harry nodded and said "I know"

"Not, only will Ginny argue with you, but so will Hermione" stated Ron

Harry looked at the ground and said "Yeah, I know"

"Come on, Ron, let's go home, I have to start dinner" yelled Hermione from the front perch.

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said "I'll catch ya later, that's if Ginny doesn't kill you because you won't let her come," he laughed as he walked away.

**A/N… sorry, for this chapter being short. I promise to make the next one longer. **


	14. Doesn't He?

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything, if I did, I wouldn't be here right about now.**

**Warning: Just the same as the other ones. It was very hard to think of what Hermione and Ginny would say to their husbands, so pardon me, speaking rubbish. **

Ron's POV

"Harry, doesn't want Ginny to go with him, he wants her to stay here, doesn't he, Ron?" asked Hermione later that same night.

Ron looked up from his plate, and put down his knife and fork and saw Hermione with her head in her hand on a tilt, and her other hand held her fork.

Ron shrugged and said "I dunno know"

Hermione gave him a pointed look. "Ron!"

"Alright" he said "he doesn't either of you to come,"

"I'm coming" she said angrily.

Ron shook his head "No, you're not!"

"I'm coming and you're not going to stop me," Hermione told Ron furiously.

"If I can't stop you, you know Harry will," said Ron

Hermione shook her head, "He's so stubborn, when he wants to be"

"I don't want you to go as well." He declared.

Hermione looked at Ron and asked "Why?"

Ron picked up his knife and fork again and started to eat his dinner, answering "Because, it could be dangerous, for your condition"

"I knew you would bring that into this, sooner or later" she looked at him.

"Hermione, please" he said tiredly

"Don't 'Hermione' me, Ronald"

"I'm being serious, here," he said dropping his knife and fork, looking at her "You're three months long, we may be a bit longer than just a month or so, and what if we get captured, like when we were searching for the Horcruxes. And you know as well as I, they show no mercy at all, you could lose the baby," neither of them blinked "I have no intended of losing my first-born, thank you very much."

Hermione narrowed her brow "The baby is also my first-born as well, and I know that I'm three months a long, and have you ever considered, that you would be a year or something like that, and I have no intention of my husband missing out on the birth, so whether, you and Harry like it or not, I'm going along, and there is nothing, I repeat, nothing you can do to stop me, and I'm a fully trained Healer, and if I can't do anything, Ginny can, so you better owl or whatever, and tell Harry, that Ginny and I are coming, and he can suck it up for all I care" Hermione stood, tossed her plate on the sink with a clatter, as both her and Ron jumped, and walked upstairs, as Ron put his head in his hands. Just as Hermione shouted "You're sleeping in the spare room tonight, as well" and Ron released a breath.

Harry POV

Harry sat with his feet on the foot rested, and his hands behind his hands on the couch, and had closed his eyes, when a sweet voice broke into his peace.

"I know, what you're thinking and I know what you're going to say to me,"

"You're not just a pretty face, than" he said, before hearing a mad growled.

He turned his head to his side, and opened one eye to see Ginny standing on the stairs, with one arm beside her and the other on the railing.

"Just listen to me, before you start going all noble on me" said Ginny walking towards him and standing in front of him, after pushing his feet of the rest, while Harry eyes followed her.

"Alright" he said sitting up probably, "Go ahead"

"You once said to me, in your sixth year and my fifth year, at Dumbledore's funeral, we couldn't be together because Voldemort would somehow, find out about us and use me to get to you, do you remember?" she started softly and started again, once Harry had nodded "But you also remember, that he used my family and I anyway?" Harry tensed and she could see it. "We're not safe, together or not, so you'll just get over that already." She waved her hand casually "and whether or not you like it, I'm going,"

Harry shook his head "Ginny-"

"-No, I'm going, Ron and Hermione got to go last time, when you went to go get these Horcruxes, and I know that Ron and Hermione are going too"

"I don't think it's wise for Hermione to come," he said looking at her and receiving a mad growl.

"I didn't get to go last time, so I'm going with you this time, remember you promise, I could go with you next time, something this big, so I'm going, and you can forget about arguing with me" Harry sighed "Yeah, that's right" she walked to the stairs and was on the third one, turned around and said "Hermione said she told-or rather argued with Ron, about coming to and you can guess who one that too, so Harry Potter, you lost"

She was walking upstairs saying "You can sleep on the couch tonight, for considering making Hermione and me staying behind" and a couple of moment later, blankets and pillows came flying towards him.

**I hope you enjoyed Ron and Harry getting a talking to… next chapter will be back to James and Lily. **


	15. The Book Was Real!

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to do this no more because you know that I'm not J.K Rowling. **

**Warning: None that I'm aware of. **

Dumbledore looked at Fawkes, before looking at the letter in his hand once more, and Fawkes let out a magical cry.

"This can not be true" he whispered to himself, as he folded the letter and put it into his robe pocket. He stood up and went to tell McGonagall that he was going out for a meeting and would be back soon.

"Professor?" a surprised Lily asked as she opened the door to her house

"It's Ablus or Dumbledore, now, you're no longer at school" he said nodding his head

"Of course," she smiled

"May I come in?" he gestured inside.

"Oh! How silly of me, of course, you can no need to ask" she said opening the door wider.

"Is James home by any chance" he asked her once he was inside

"Yes, he's with the boys, at the back," she said nodding to the window. "Is this important, sir?"

"Ablus or Dumbledore, Lily, and yes, it is."

"Why don't you sit down, and I'll go get the boys," she said to him, gesturing to a chair.

"Ahh… Dumbledore, what may I help you with?" asked James while he and Sirius, Remus and Peter come in, following after Lily.

"You all might, want to sit down, before I continue on" he said

Everyone pulled out a chair, and Dumbledore grabbed the letter out of his robe and passed it to James "You might, found this interesting"

James passed it to Lily, once he had finished. "You have to be kidding me, so what does this mean?"

"That Harry Potter is coming to the past" said Dumbledore.

"But this is dangerous" an angry Lily squealed.

"He knows that"

"How do you know, that this Harry Potter isn't a Death Eater or something?" asked Remus, passing the letter back to Dumbledore, who smiled, pulling something else out of his robe "This was given as a P.S, in the letter, it said that he would make you believe"

"The Map" said Remus breathless, as he examined the paper.

"Really?" asked Sirius, snatching it out of his hand and James and him looked out at it. "But it was confiscated at the end of our seventh year, just a week before school ended,"

"Was" said James proudly "Of course, Harry would have pinched it from Filch,"

Dumbledore shook his head and smiled "No one could break your childish spirit"

James and Sirius just grinned at him, while Lily rolled her eyes and said "At least, you don't have to live with one."

Dumbledore's smiled grew bigger and said "Well you know what they say"

"No?"

"You marry one marauder, you marry them all" put in Peter

"Sometimes, it feels like that" confessed Lily.

"Except I got more privileges then the others" smiled James.

Lily standing up blushing "I'm going to start lunch" walking away. And the last time she heard was laughter.

Later That Night

Lily looked at her hand through the water, she was washing up with, as James entered the kitchen, she started to move again and James gave her a curious look.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, walking towards.

"Yeah… Yeah, alright" she smiled up at him, before turning to the washing up.

He nodded still not convinced "You know" nodding his head towards the sink "you can do magic, so you don't have to wash up"

Lily nodded, and placed a plate on the drying tray. "I know, I just like washing without it, I was born to it, you know?"

James also nodded and assured her "I know" when he looked at Lily, he knew she was avoiding him, so he put his hands on her shoulder and leaned in to her ear and whispered "I know something's wrong"

His suggestion, was confirmed, when her shoulders started shaking, and he heard, small sobs escape her. He turned her around and hugged her around the shoulders, resting his chin on top of her head and she wrapped her arms around his middle, still sobbing.

"Come on, what's wrong?" he 'shhh'ed her

"The b-book, w-w-was real, James" she sobbed

"I know" he said kissing her hair.

"Aren't you scared?"

"Very"

"But you're not worrying, you're not showing any kind of emotion" she sobbed again, burying her head into his chest.

"I can't, I have a wife to consider" he said "Trust me, I'm scared, but I would refuse to leave this world without defending my wife and my kid"

Lily did a watery short laugh before James asked "What?"

"You, speaking about a kid, you don't have"

James smiled, and kisser her hair again "Well, you can change that"

Lily looked up "I knew, you would change this conversation into something like that" while he just shrugged, before kissing her.

"James," she said shaking her head "I've to finish the washing up"

"Nu-uh" he said "Not now"

"Oh God! I love you" she sobbed just before his lips replaced hers.

"James… James, are you awake?" asked Lily later that night poking him.

"Am now" he mumbled out, trying to feel for his glasses.

"You won't need your glasses, I just want to talk"

"About what?" he asked sleepily resting his arm beside him again.

James felt Lily shrugged next to him. "I dunno know, anything and everything, what do you reckon Harry would look like"

"Dunno know, the only thing, we do know, is that he has my hair, and you beautiful eyes"

"Mmmm…"

"It's midnight, why don't you close your eyes and wait for sleep to come for you"

James heard her sigh; she placed her head on his chest, as his arm went around her and pulled her closer.

**Tell me what you think…. Please. **


	16. Harry? Maybe?

**A/N: this post was written on the 10****th**** of July, so I start term 3 in Queensland, Australia, and two more days until Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix comes out squeal can't wait. So this chapter is going to be a great one! I hope to all my readers and new ones. **

**Thank you for everyone, who has faith in this story and letting me continue. I'm sorry if I'm not updating fast enough for you guys/girls. **

**On with the story.**

"Padfoot" James voice rung through the whole house. "Padfoot"

James heard foot-steps coming down the stairs; he looked up and saw that Sirius was running down with a towel around his waist, looking alarmed

"What's wrong?" he asked once he saw James

"I dunno know, maybe you should actually sleep with clothes once in a while" he answered.

"Prongs!" Sirius warned tighten the towel his hips, walking down the stairs.

"So, how's Jessie?" James asked

Sirius nodded his head and said "She's well" he nodded towards the kettle and asked "Would you like one"

"Yes, please"

Flicking, the kettle on, Sirius said "So, Prongslet, comes tomorrow"

"Yeah, Lily's worried"

"Why?" pulling down two cups, pulling down another when he saw Jessie behind James.

"Morning, James" said Jessie

"Good morning, Jessie"

"Love" Jessie kissed Sirius

"How was your night, James?" she asked

James smirked and said "Not as wild as yours"

Jessie blushed and smiled "He's getting better"

"Ok" said Sirius loudly "On the ordinary topic, James"

Jessie sat down when James mocked Lily's voice said "What will he like? Who thing he'll bring, do you reckon he like me? Of course, I'm his mother? James, stop laughing at me"

"Poor Lily, she's worried" said Jessie "I'll go see her later"

"She reading that book, she got at library, so I said I'll see you guys and go wandering"

Sirius placed a coffee in front of Jessie and then James and sat with his before he said "Wandering is not the best thing, to do, at this time, with the war going on and all."

"I meant" said James correcting himself "that would be going to Diagon Alley, to get a few supplies"

Sirius nodded, sipping his coffee "Wonder, how Remus want last night"

"Well, I hope" James said looking outside the window, same as Sirius

Pulling the boys out of worried thoughts, Jessie said "He would have been, you have to also remembered, he turned into a werewolf, before Hogwarts'"

James shrugged "She's right" sipped his coffee.

"So, Prongslet, arrives tomorrow" stated Jessie

"It that what you're going to call him, when he gets here?" asked James

"If he looks like you, yes" answered Sirius smiling.

"Well, I've got to go," said James placing his cup in the sink "I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose"

Both of love bids, smiled at him just before he apparted.

Harry Potter Time

"Underwear"

"Check"

"Shirts"

"Check"

"Shorts"

"Check"

"Socks"

"Check"

"Harry Potter" warned Ginny

"What?" he asked leaning on the bed post, looking at his wife who was looking in their suitcase, the one they were taking tomorrow.

"Your silently laughing at me, aren't you?"

"Me. Never" he said

"Good" she said, opening her mouth again, to start the list again, when she caught, Harry's grin.

"You are too"

"Ok. Ok, I am, just because you're being a control freak again, you did this when we went on our honeymoon. You made sure we had everything, just take a breath and relax"

She closed her eyes and took a breath and relaxes, and a surprising smile came to her lips.

"There you go" he said with a whispered growl, near her ear.

She opened her eyes and saw he had walked over to her, leaned in.

She rested her head on his shoulder and said "Are you ready, to see them?"

He shrugged, making her head to go up "I dunno know, in a way yes, and in a way no, but no matter, we have to do this"

"And together, we will" she added for him.

James and Lily Potter

(_Lily's thoughts and _**James' thoughts)**

_Oh god, Harry arrives tomorrow and I don't know what he will think, what if he hates me? What if doesn't like anything I do? What if the people he brings don't like me and his agrees with them, because he knows them better? What if? What would happen if..? What if he changes his mind about coming? I hope his likes what I've done to the two spare rooms? How old is he? What would he think if i..?_

"You haven't touched your dinner" said James cutting into her thoughts, he looked at her again and said "everything will be fine"

"What will he think of us, what if he hates us, from the moment he sees us?" Lily rushed.

James stood up, grabbed his and Lily's plates since he knew she wouldn't eat anything, and grabbed Lily by her hand pulled her up to him, and kissed her.

"I don't know what he will think, of us, but tomorrow we will find out, I guess" before kissing her again.

"James" she said breathlessly "We've already done this"

"I know" he said "but this time, it's going to be slow"

She looked at him and saw the love in his hazel eyes. Before kissing him, she said "I always wanted my kid to have your eyes"

Eventually, Lily broke the kiss and pulled back. She swallowed as she stared at James, her chest heaving as she panted. James merely stared back at her, his mouth slightly open as he caught his breath; something about this time was different.

Not being able to wait a second longer, James leaned forward and kissed Lily again. It felt so right. It felt wonderful.

Her arms slowly made their way round his neck, her hand stroking the back of his head. And with her fingers she tangled them into his hair. It was so soft, she loved the feel of it. Lily felt James's hands slowly run down her shoulders. She loved the rough feel of them when they were against her skin. They stumbled backwards slightly until Lily felt the wall hit her back as James thrust her up against it, his body pressing into hers. A groan escaped her from deep in her throat as James's hand ran down the side of her and then back up again taking her shirt with his hands, taking it off over her head before. Before his attention turned to breast, his thumb caressing it until he felt her nipple stiffen from the passion before he gave the same attention to the other. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. At first, Lily denied him but the need in her was too great. She opened her mouth to him and felt their tongues move over each other. He tasted wonderful.

Their kisses slowed as the need for air arose and they slowly broke apart. Lily raised her emerald eyes to the hazel ones gazing down on her. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, beating so hard she bet James could hear it. A small smile played on her pale lips as James smiled at her. He brushed a loose tendril of hair behind her ear, his hand running over her cheek. His other hand rested on her waist, his hand gripping her as he held her close.

"Lily" he, somehow, managed to say.

Lily put a finger against his lip "No, No talking at all" she grabbed his hand and led the way to their master bedroom.

They stopped in the middle of the room, and Lily leaned in. Slowly, her hands traveled down James's chest to the bottom of his shirt, her eyes never leaving his. She took hold of the ends and was about to lift it up when James's hands stop hers. An unasked question lingered in her eyes but James answered, taking hold of her hands properly and lifting his shirt up with them. As they pulled it off Lily had to move closer to reach to lift it over his head. Their bodies pressed into each other, warmth spreading through their skin. James kept hold of Lily's hands above his head before leaning into her and kissing her softly.

James, finally, let Lily's hands, go before, moving them, slowly across the room, to their bed. Lily's legs hit the hard board at the bottom of the bed, as she lowed herself on the bed, James did the same thing, supporting his weight, so he didn't crush her, with his arms.

Slowly, Lily's hands traveled down James's chest

Of, all the time, James made love to her, she hadn't felt this much alive, and then and there, she knew, that tonight was different, and tonight, maybe, just maybe, this is when Harry was made. Things moved on a little quickly as her hands went to his waist and undid his trousers, pushing them off his hips and revealing red and gold boxers. She tired to take them off him without, but she wasn't that skilled, yet, so she briefly broke to pull them off and when she had finished James crushed his lips on to hers again. Then it was his turn. His hands traveled down her waist, tracing the fine curve of it with his fingers, until he found the top of her jeans. He hooked his thumb in the waistband before proceeding to undo them and pull them down her legs, kissing them as he went. He heard a soft giggle come from her as he did so. He knew, for some weird reason, Lily was sensitive on her legs.

James, turned his attention on her again, she was so aroused, and it was unbearable. And when his mouth clamped around her nipple, his tongue licking, his teeth scratching and his mouth suckling, she felt the muscles of her lower abdomen clench and flutter, and her back arched against him, a guttural groan escaping her throat, before he did the same to the other breast, while his attention was there, his hands were, however, some where else, while they slide down her legs.

She moaned and tangled her hands in his damp hair, from the sweat both on them. He placed his hands on her hips and she parted her legs so he could settle between them. His mouth was kissing, sucking, and nibbling at her pulse point causing her to breathe rapidly. James' hands were caressing her thighs, making circles up and down her skin. With one of his hands he massaged her left inner thigh and reached her center. He touched her lightly and felt that Lily was already so wet.

"So hot and wet for me already" he moaned against her skin making her shiver.

"Oh, god, yes" she said breathlessly "James" she moaned, she need him in her. Now!. More than ever in her life.

"All in good time," his voice husky.

Lily and James looked at each other, gazing at each other, without thinking, and she knew she wanted him feeling his fingers grazing at her clit, but she wanted to give him pleasure as well, she, when she knew it was time, flipped them over, so she was on top. She placed his hand on her shoulder, as she rocked forth and back on his pelvis, trying to create hot force, she slide down his legs a little, when she hesitated a little, James managed to ask.

"Is everything alright, Lils"

She nodded her head, smiling at him, before gripping him in her hand and making relaxed movements. He panted and threw his head back and groaned like a man in pain, she wanted to please him more, she lowered her head to him, placed her lips on his tip and started sucking on it, then her head started to bob up and down.

"Fucking hell" he screamed, tangling his hands into her hair, while she went up and down. "Damn! You, you're driving me insane, Evans!!" she licked his head before looking at him, before he knew it; he was placing his lips on hers again and flipping them both over.

"James," she panted, her brow hot, "I can't last … I need you …"

"Are you sure?"

Lily nodded

James moved so he was better position over her entrance, his knee gently nudging her legs apart. As he did this he continued to kiss Lily, her lips swollen from desire. He began to play with her again, gently rubbing her clit to make sure she was completely ready. Lily moaned as he did this, feeling the already tight coil in her stomach tighten even more.

With one last hot kiss, James dipped inside Lily, slowly pushing himself into he was convinced he couldn't go anymore, with her fingers gripping his shoulders. James winced slightly as her nails dug in but he didn't care. Taking Lily's lips with his own, James withdrew himself then thrust back in. He continued to do so, thrusting into her again and again until they found a rhythm that suited them.

"Oh god James," moaned Lily

As she got used to the sensation he built up speed, thrusting faster and longer, his hips crashing against hers the sound of skin slapping skin. Lily started to moan in rhythm with his beat as, at last she felt pleasure.

His shimmering face was glistening with sweat. She leant upwards and licked his cheek, tasting his sweet scent. He continued to kiss her furiously, her chin red from stubble rash.

Lily came first, biting her lip and screwing up her eyes. She arched her back, pushing James deeper inside her as hot lava bubbled through her veins brining her to orgasm. She screamed internally, not letting out a sound, gripping the edge of the bed, digging her nails into James' back.

James came soon after, pumping faster and faster until he felt his pulsating cock release inside Lily, euphoria spreading to his fingertips.

He collapsed by her side, breathless and exhausted, hugging next to him, she moved her head to crock of his neck.

After a while he heard a little "I love you"

He smiled and said "I love you too"

Lily wrapped her legs and arm around him, and he pulled her closer than before, both of feeling the sweat they made, as they both fell asleep.

**A/N Harry and the others arrived next chapter. **


	17. Prongslet

**A/N: THE FIFTH HARRY POTTER MOIVE IS OUT!!!!! DANCING cough, anyway this chapter is for the movie! Yesterday it was the start of term 3 and we got three new people and they were all girls, one came from Bowen so she met Nicole Kidman and Hugh Jackman, I forgot the other one, and the last one had come from London.**

**Anyway I'll start the story now. **

"Lily" said James walking into the bedroom and seeing her reading a book

"Yes, James?" she asked her eyes moving across the page.

"I have go to Hogwarts, now, he will be coming soon" confirmed James, he saw Lily's eyes dart to the side and see the time. She was trying not to be nervous, but he knew her better.

"Ok" she said

"You don't want to come?"

"No, I'm fine" she said starting on her book again

Smiling James said "Ok, I'll be back"

James opened the door and saw Sirius and Jessie and jumped "give me a bloody heart attack, will ya?"

Sirius bark-like laugh "I've come to see Prongslet with ya"

James nodded and turned to Jessie, who smiled and said "I'm here to settle Lily down when he's here"

James grabbed his robe and put it on and said "She's upstairs in the bedroom, reading a book, pretending not to care or be nervous."

Jessie moved inside while James outside "Ok, we'll see you guys when you come back."

James nodded and apparted and Sirius went after him.

James and Sirius walked up the castle in silence; James took a glance at Sirius

"I know, you want to say something, Padfoot"

Sirius nodded his head and asked "Aren't you scared? Of what might happen?"

James took a breath "Of what might happen? What happens, happens, if things change, we won't even remember what was suppose to happen in the future because it never happen"

Sirius nodded "What about Lily?"

"What about her?"

Sirius shrugged "What if something happens and she doesn't love you no more"

"Like I said Sirius, if she happy, I'm happy and so be it, if she does"

"But it scares you doesn't it?"

"Bloody oath, it does, Sirius" he said walking to the castle entrance.

Sirius nodded his head and said or rather whispered since there were people near them "its full moon tonight"

James nodded "Are you going?"

"Yes, what about you?"

James opened and closed his mouth before answering "I dunno know"

"You're not sure, if you should, because Prongslet, arrives now"

James nodded

"Remus would understand, you know"

"I'll go see him, this afternoon, and tell him, I'll come next time, I promise" said James.

McGonagall was turning the corner, smiling and nearly bumped into the boys.

"Oh! James and Sirius" she said

They both looked at each other, McGonagall was acting weird.

"Are you alright, Minerva?" asked Sirius

She nodded, "I just went to see Dumbledore, and Remus is in there"

James looked at Sirius and asked "shouldn't he be resting?"

Before Sirius got a chance to say anything McGonagall cut in and said

"He's older looking," she grinned

"The future Remus, in Dumbledore's office?" asked Sirius astounded

McGonagall nodded "I-I think," she started off hesitated "The full moon transformation has finally catch up on him… but can still recognize that it's him"

"Cool" said Sirius acting his childish self again.

McGonagall nodded sadly "But" shaking her head "the sparkle in his eyes, have long gone, no more happiness in them, it's like someone has taken away everything he once had"

James and Sirius looked at McGonagall "What do you mean?"

She patted James's shoulder then Sirius' and left without a word.

"Weird" muttered Sirius to James as they walked again.

"Something happen in the future, and Remus couldn't handle it, something really bad, because Remus usually handles everything well." James answered

They were stopped at the gargoyle, speechless, not knowing the password, but it sprang to life, without needing one.

"I never knew, it could do that" said Sirius

"It did it once, when Lily and I had to come to Dumbledore's office and we didn't know the password, I guess it lets people in the Dumbledore trust, I mean it wouldn't spring to life, if Voldemort stood in front of it."

Sirius nodded. "You know" when they were standing in front of the door "Once we knock and open the door, our lives are going to change forever"

James lifted a hand to the door and whispered "I know" and knocked

A faint 'Come in' could be heard from inside Dumbledore's office, James opened the door, and walked in, Sirius closed the door behind them.

"James, Sirius good to see you" Dumbledore smiling.

However, none of the friends hear him; they were staring at the other man in the room.

He was tall, old-looking robes on, his hair was sandy colour but had some grey mixed into it as well, brown eyes that had no emotion in them. No sparkle. No life. He had odd and different scars on him. One his cheeks, forehead and one small one on his nose. They knew now what McGonagall was talking about; Remus was different from the one they know now. He also spoke quietly.

"Hello, James and Sirius" he said

Both of them stood there looking at him and Remus staring back, until Sirius spoke the silence.

"Full moon catching up to you?"

Remus nodded stiffly and said again quietly "You could say that,"

Sirius, now, seem to be fascinated by this; he really had no idea what it would be like, if someone from the future come, would look like.

"You seem old, how old are you……Moony?" asked Sirius

The edge of Remus's lifted a little before going back down "It happens when you live in the future, I happen to be forty five,"

Sirius smiled and teased Remus "Jeez, you are old! Aye James?"

James lifted his gaze to Remus then Dumbledore, who quietly nodded, James smiled and said

"It would seem so,"

It was like a trigger once James smiled so did Remus.

"Remus?" asked James quietly, hardly anyone could hear, so they had to strain their ears. But Remus heard it.

"Yes, James?" he answered back speaking in the same tone of voice

James shifted his gaze from the wall behind him to Remus's brown eyes and asked

"How long has it been?"

Immediately, Remus knew what he was asking

"Twenty-one" no sooner had the words had escaped his lips, that James was hugging him.

Sirius, who was totally confused asked "Twenty-one what?"

Remus looked up from looking at James' hair and said

"Twenty-one years, since James has been died"

Sirius, face went pale "So, that book was real"

Remus nodded "It took Tonks a while to get everything in order"

"We were suppose to be the Marauders forever" sniffed James

Remus patted his back and said "Some things don't go according to our plan, things happen, we flew apart, we weren't the same and we started to blame each other for something that went wrong."

James nodded against Remus's chest, he leaned back and said "But, you survive,"

Remus took a sharp breath and said "Only barely."

Next came the hug from Sirius, who squeezed Remus tight before letting go.

"Well, at least you had me at least" Remus made a face "Or did something happen"

"You died, eight years ago"

Sirius nodded

"But you have to be careful, Harry stills blames himself of what happen"

Remus took a breath and said in his silence tone and said "I think I should start from the beginning, shall I? Take a seat; it's going to be a long story" gesturing to the seat beside them.

**A/N everyone knows what happens in the books, right? So I won't write down everything that happens, because everyone knows what happens**

By the time, Remus had finished, James and Sirius had been pale for a while.

"Wow…" was the thing Sirius could get out

James could only nod his head.

It was a while before, Dumbledore said "I see why Harry thought and rather still thinks why Mr. Black death is his fault."

"Why?" asked James

"Well, from the story, Harry sounds a great a deal like you, James. He looked at Sirius like a father figure and when he seen Sirius or rather someone who was dressed like him at the department of mysteries, he didn't want him to get hurt, just like, James. No one would hurt Sirius, while you're still alive. So he set out to get help Sirius from Voldemort, but he realized it was trap, it was too late, and when Sirius found out with everyone along with him went on the way. When Sirius saw Bellatrix fighting helpless, Sirius saw the hatred within him and fought with her and he fell in the veil. Harry knew that if he didn't believe the dreams or vision, Sirius would still be alive and it was his fault for making Sirius come."

"But, he would have been my duty, being the Godfather" Sirius protested

Remus; did his first real smile, in the room and said "but he can't see it like that, he sees it like, if he wasn't stupid, you would still be alive."

Sirius took a breath and nodded

James had wanted to know something for a while so he asked "What does he look like?"

"He looks exactly like you, except his eyes, he has Lily's eyes and a scar in a shape of bolt of lightning, and he has glasses, of course"

"Don't ditch the glasses" warned James and Remus held out his hands in protection.

_So, the book was also right, has it stated Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright-green eyes. He wore round glasses very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. Thought James._

"So, where is Harry anyway?" asked James eagerly this time

"He'll be here soon, he's just having lunch with the Weasleys" said Remus

"Weasley… Weasley" muttered and repeated Sirius "Sounds familiar"

"Arthur" answered Remus "he works for Misuse of muggle artifacts"

"Yeah, that's him, so Harry's friends with the Weasleys'" said Sirius

Remus smiled again and said "Well, he's more than friends with them, he's actually relative to them, and he has been for two years"

James and Sirius had a confused face on "What do you mean by that?"

Remus shrugged careless and said in a quiet but casual voice "He's married to their youngest child and only girl"

"Harry? Married?" alleged James

Remus chuckled "Yeah, I guess when you're twenty-two, you're allowed to do anything, he's only been married for two years, though"

"He has been married longer than you, Prongs" stated Sirius "You haven't been married, a year yet"

James looked behind Remus and saw a blinding white light, that made a swirling noise, Remus looked behind and said "He's coming now,"

"Really?" asked Sirius dumbly

"Yeah, just before he gets here, I'll say a few more things" Remus said turning back to them "What ever you do, don't push Harry into talking about something, he doesn't want to talk about," James and Sirius nodded "Let him talk about freely or else, don't sneak up on him either make sure he knows that you're there unless you want to be curse or hex painfully, trust me about that" Remus did a weak chuckle. "Thirdly, he's bring three people, that he knows and trust, one is his best friend Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger who is Ron's wife and Harry's other friend and who happens to be, also pregnant, and before he came here, he argued with her, that she shouldn't be coming, and his wife Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and his wife" James and Sirius still nodded and the light became swirling faster and Remus talked quickly "both Hermione and Ginny have a temper, just remember Lily's temper, but worse." There were weak chuckles at this too "Last, what ever you do, trust him, Harry knows what he's doing, he's been in danger, since the age of one"

James and Sirius nodded

Remus smiled and said "If, this goes according to plan, I'll see you soon, in the future"

James smiled and said "I'll be alive?"

Remus nodded and said "Yes and so will Lily!"

James gave Remus a hug, when four people came stepping out the blinding white light.

One was taller then rest, he had red hair and freckles, he made the lady next to him, who had bushy brown hair, brown eyes and rather large teeth, her belly was round and you could tell that she was pregnant. The other man next to her, had jet-black hair, that went everywhere and bright green eyes, both men made the lady in the between made her look small, the last lady on the right looked delicate, she had long red hair that sat on her shoulders nicely, that had a little curl at the end, her eyes were warm, chocolate brown, both ladies had a backpack on. They all seem dizzy until. The one with black hair broke into a smile.

"Remus!" he exclaimed moving forward to meet him "Wonder, where you got to,"

"Just telling few little pointers, before you came," he smiled

He shook his head and said "Sounds like you,"

The brushy lady had come forward as well and said "Tonks is worried so is Molly,"

Remus smiled and again "It sounds like them too,"

"Ablus Dumbledore" said Dumbledore, who had come from behind his desk, when they had arrived and now was holding his hand out for the wizard to take it.

"Harry Potter" Harry said shaking his hand "And this is Hermione Granger, along with Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley" pointing to them as he said the names.

Ron came forward and shook Dumbledore's hand and Dumbledore kissed Hermione and Ginny's palm.

Remus stepped back and James and Sirius came into view "And these are James Potter and Sirius Black, who both are catching flies" which was true, both had their mouths down, and both snapped them up. Harry laughed, shook both James and Sirius's hands.

James opened and closed his mouth before managing to get something out of his mouth "Y-you look j-just like me, except-"

"Except my eyes, I have my mother's eyes" laughed Harry "yeah, I know, I have heard loads of times,"

Sirius, who seem, to have his self back, said, somewhat excited "Well, Prongslet, welcome to the past!"

Harry smiled, even though he seen Sirius for two years, he never seen Sirius like this before and Harry loved it, it must have been like this before he went to Azkaban thought Harry just before a little 'hem…hem' came into his hearing.

He turned around and saw Ginny, who seem to have an annoyed expression and said "Aren't you going introduce me, to your father," Harry brought her forward with his hand on her back and said "Meet your daughter-in-law". Ginny shook James's hand and said "It's good to finally meet you, pardon Harry with his manners" and when she said that she glared at Harry, who just smiled back.

"Well" Remus smiled and clapped his hand "Must be going now,"

"What?" asked Sirius "You're not staying?"

Remus shook his head and said "Sorry, can't, but I will be in contact" he waved everyone good-bye before he stepped into the white light, which, after him, disappeared, it looked like it was never there.

Dumbledore smiled "This has been good, but I dare say, that Lily and Jessie are getting worried, so you must be in your way," he walked to his desk, and pulled out a kettle, one that looked like they had used in their fifth year. He gave it to James and everyone crowded around it, and touched and felt a familiar tag.

**A/N Harry arrives with the others. I hope you like the chapter, please review!!!! I'll love it, if you do!!! **


	18. Remus? Alive Or Dead?

**A/N I have nothing to say. I may take some scenes out of DH (Deathly Hallows) because I like those scenes and some I do not and some I'll just make up as well…. I hope you enjoy it and one last thing… Does anyone want to go to school for me????? THIS DOES CONTAIN DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOLIERS **

They all landed on a thud on the ground, but however Hermione had used Harry has a cushion.

"Sorry," she said getting up

"Don't worry about it." he smiled at her brushing himself off.

"Wow," said Hermione looking at Godric Hollow. "It's looks beautiful before it got destroy"

"Yeah." Said Harry helping Ginny up off the ground

"What did it look like when it got destroyed?" asked James opening the gate for them

Harry shrugged, "The hedge had had grown, there was waist-high grass, the right side top floor had been blown apart, where the curse had backfired. And when you touched the gate a sign raised from up the ground and in the weeds it something like: _On this spot, on the night of 31__st__ October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._ And around them were writing were people put the initials craved and some writing like '_Good luck, Harry, wherever you are_.' 'if you read this, Harry, we're all behind you' 'Long live Harry Potter' that's about all, I never went in though, Hermione didn't let me anyway we-were interrupted."

They all walked up to the house and James was opening the door when Sirius said "Lily been worried all week, about how she should do that, and would you like her?"

Harry chuckled and Ginny and Hermione gave him pointed look, he just shrugged "She is a worry wart isn't she?"

James and Sirius laughed and nodded.

"Is that laughter I here?" asked a female's voice coming around the corner.

She stopped at the hallway and looked at each one before going over to Harry

"You must be Harry Potter?" she asked shaking his hand

It felt like heaven to Harry for someone who didn't recognize him, he nodded and said "You must be Jessie Swatt" she smiled and nodded

Harry remembered what Remus had said to him, when Harry asked if he should know something that he didn't

_Yes, Sirius, he had a girlfriend, her name was Jessie Swatt a nice girl she was, she was killed on Voldemort's orders we only found parts of her it took a long time for Sirius to recover he told us about two nights before she disappeared that he was going to propose, to say me and James were shocked, we never thought, the play-boy Sirius Black would ever settle down, I told him this and all he said was that he needed to find that girl who wrapped him around her finger and she was one, we all supported him one hundred percent._

"Pardon my manners, this Ginny Weasley/Potter my wife and my best friend and her older brother Ron Weasley and his wife and my other friend Hermione Granger/Weasley."

She shook their hands while she was introduced to them once she was finished she turned to Harry and said "Lily will be here soon, she could call to her parents place, something about something being urgent. I sure you understand"

Harry and James nodded and Jessie laughed "You two, could pass as twins that would have plan a lovely prank at Hogwarts'"

James and Sirius grinned at each other than Harry who just laughed and said "I think everyone would get confused though, thinking he was one person" he gave Hermione a quick glance and continued "And you certainly can't be at two places at once can you?

Jessie shook her head smiling and said "No, no you can't"

Sirius grabbed Jessie hand said "We'll catch you guys and ladies soon, Jessie and I have some business to attend" he looked at James and said "I'll talk to Remus for you"

James nodded but Harry cut in and said "Why don't you go?"

James and Sirius looked at him, Harry pointed out the window and said "Why don't you go, I mean I am going to be here tomorrow when you arrive, tonight is what the marauders live for, isn't it, this is why Padfoot and Prongs was created for, why don't you just go,"

"Are you sure?" James asked

"Remus will need you more than me tonight" Harry answered

James smiled and said "Thank you"

"No need thanking." Harry said smiling

Sirius and Jessie said their goodbyes and apparted to their apartment.

After an hour and half, James had showed them around the house, to their room, Ginny and Hermione had unpacked their stuff, James had asked question to Harry and Ron, when they could hear a loud yell through the house.

"JAMES, I'm home."

James smiled from the room and said "That would be Lily"

Walking downstairs with Harry and the other behind, he walked into the lounge room where Lily was sitting, rubbing the back of her neck.

"James!" she shouted even though he was in the room "They're here,"

She went to hug Harry and she leaned back and looked at his eyes "You've got my eyes" and hugged him again and squealed, she patted his hair down and groaned "Damn, you've got your father's hair, I personal balm the Potter's for this."

"You're losing a lost cause" stated Ginny

Lily stopped what she was doing, but not removing her hands from Harry's hair; she looked at Ginny as if she was her enemy and said "Who are you?"

"Ginny Weasley/Potter, Harry's wife" she smiled

"Wife?" asked Lily as if she hadn't heard the word and she wasn't one herself.

"I think, at age twenty-two, Lily I think Harry can do whatever he wants" said James, feeling tension between Lily and Ginny, Lily was protecting the baby, she hasn't had yet. From this person she thought was a threat.

"Oh…Oh, of course" she said smiling stiffly, James thought Ginny was pretty good at not knowing tension Lily was creating.

"And the people beside Ginny, are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger/Weasley" said Harry looking at his mother between her arms that were dangling down in front of his face, while she looked at Ron and Hermione and smiled at them, a real smile.

"Well" removing her hands and placing them beside her, "I'm Lily Evans/Potter, for those who don't know wife of James idiot Potter ("HEY"!) And I guess Harry's mother, as well" she smiled over to James.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny nodded, Lily than announced she would be cooking dinner and asked Harry for his favorite meal, and assured her anything she cooked would be good enough for him.

After dinner, James told everyone he better be going, and they waved him off, Harry told the others to go have a shower, while he helped Lily wash the dishes. He walked into see her filling the sink with water and putting in the dish cleaner.

He grabbed the tea towel and handed it to her, as she looked surprise he explained that he would wash-up for her and she nodded and stood beside him waiting for the dishes.

They washed the dishes in silence until Harry said, washing up a plate. "You have nothing to worry about"

Lily dried the plate and put it with the others and said "What do you mean?"

"I won't judge you, I won't hate you if you do that wrong, or if you do this and that, I won't hate if you say this and that. I judge unless I really have to, like Malfoy for example, I guess you read about how I met him, I know you read the book because Tonks was the person who sent it and placed it in the library."

Lily looked at him "I-I was-"

Washing up more "scared, I guess you have every right to be, I guess I would to if my child came to past to fix the future"

She smiled "You really know what to say, to cheer some up don't you?"

He sighed and said "Not all the time,"

Silence fell again; Lily asked "How long have you known Ginny for?"

"My first year at Hogwarts' I guess. When I asked Mrs. Weasley to get onto the platform"

Lily nodded and Harry laughed "What?" she asked

Harry looked at her, while the sink emptied "I knew you would be"

"Would be what?"

"A jealous type mother" Harry supplied for her

She snorted "Am not"

"So, I didn't realize that glare you nearly gave Ginny than, or was I imagine it?"

"Imagining it" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Jealous" he whispered to her "And over nothing what so ever"

"Ok, why would I be jealous for?" she asked him, while he wiped down the benches, table, stove, oven and the sink and the sink edge.

"Because it's a mother's job to be jealous when a girl takes their baby boy away from them and their care, trust me I seen it with Molly, when Ron and Hermione started dating, it was hilarious to watch, but than again me and Ginny would take that time, when Molly was watching them to go outside and snog or something like that,"

Lily looked at him but he still continued "Ginny not your enemy so you don't have to worry about that, you're fussing over me, when I'm not even born yet,"

"But!"

"I promise you, you can fuss over me, when I'm born and Ginny can't hold me or something like that, and if this gets right, I promise you can fuss over me for all my years to come, that's a promise" he said "But I've to warn you Ginny can put a fight, if she needs to."

She sighed and said "I guess I'm really fussing over nothing."

Harry nodded while he placed the cloth on the sink to dry "Yeah, if you excuse me, I'll go to a shower now"

Harry went to take a shower and Ginny was waiting for him, in their room.

"So is she over her fussing mood?" she asked, Harry laughed nodded and kissed her hair, before throwing off her shirt, noticing she hadn't had a shower yet, he dragged her into their bathroom and threw his shirt off too.

Everyone was getting ready for bed, Ron and Hermione said their goodnight's and went to bed. Harry went around the house, and locked up and put up spells, that only would allow James Potter to pass through in the morning when he got back from the forest.

Harry saw Lily on the couch, she had fallen asleep, shortly after her bath, he carried her up to her bedroom. He tucked her in; he was about to leaved when she called his name

"Harry" he turned around and answered "Yeah"

"Thank you for coming"

He smiled and said "Not a problem, my job will start tomorrow,"

She nodded before falling asleep and rolling herself on James's side of the bed, to seek his warmth.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY" yelled someone in his ear only what felt like hours later and when he opened his eyes he knew it was only hours later.

He turned to see Lily leaned over him "What's wrong?" he mumble untangling himself from Ginny, who was pressed against him.

"There has been attacked on James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, the three at St. Mungo's and Remus is safely in a forest somewhere." She said

Harry sat up and was about to ask how she knew when she answered it for him "I got a letter, from Jessie who works for them and is on night shift this week."

Harry nodded and said "You have a quick shower and get dressed and I'll get the others awake"

She nodded and left, when the door closed, Harry heard Ginny mumbled "I'm so not getting out this warm bed."

Harry laughed "Come on, I'll wake Ron and Hermione up"

Harry walked to Ron and Hermione's room and knocked before entering, lucky for Harry, Hermione was up reading, with a little light on.

"Harry" she said surprised closing her book after putting a bookmark in it, smoothing the bed sheets, "What's wrong?"

"There's been attack on James and the others, wake Ron up, will meet in the kitchen in a couple minutes"

She nodded and started to shake Ron when he closed the door, and all he heard was "Don't tell me the baby coming, because I'm not moving" he smiled all the Weasley were the same not wanting to leave their warm bed at night.

Moments later, everyone was at St. Mungo's meeting Jessie at the waiting room, she lead them to room 2857, they opened the door, and it revealed three beds in it, Lily ran to James side all most at once.

James, Sirius and Peter looked like-for the lack of words-shit, they had scars everywhere on their bodies, and Sirius had a black eye.

"We couldn't defends over selves, we didn't have wands" was what Sirius said

Harry nodded and Jessie said "They will be back to normal after a couple days here" she trailed off when Harry started to hand three little bottles to them and said 'drink'.

Once they had drunk it, the scars had disappeared and they looked healthy again.

"Wow" whispered Jessie "How come St. Mungo's don't have that,"

"Because" Harry explained "It was special made for me, by a person"

They nodded and Harry asked what happen and Sirius got into explaining, while Lily cooed over James, who just rolled his eyes.

"Well, we were in our forms and were keeping Remus in check when out of nowhere two figures just starting firing curses and hexes at us, one looked like older Bellatrix and another looked like Lucius Malfoy, but I know it wasn't him,"

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Ginny looking at Harry

"Probably, yeah, but than again, Bellatrix has a good way of reasoning with her master, ok what happen to Remus?"

"The look alike Malfoy-Draco, I didn't know what it was but it was something like Sectumsempra and then Remus was covered in blood-what's wrong?" Sirius asked when all four went pale.

Hermione opened her mouth but Harry said "Ron, you're coming with me, Ginny and Hermione you stay here, were you at Hogwarts'?" asked Harry, already leaving the room, and ran when Peter nodded his head.

James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and Jessie looked at Hermione and Ginny when they heard a yell 'DON'T RUN IN THE HOSPITAL.'

Hermione shook her head "Didn't you ever hear Severus Snape use that spell."

"No. but I saw in his text book once" said James

"How do you know?" asked Ginny

"I had to work with in potions once." Said James with hatred.

"What's does that spell do?" asked Peter

Hermione looked at Peter and said "Harry had used it once, because Snape left his text book at school and Harry thought it would be okay, I mean he should have learnt from his second year" with a quick glance at Ginny "Harry and Draco like each other, as much as James like Snape" Sirius did a chuckle "Harry walked in Draco crying one day, saying stuff like 'I can't do it no more' 'my family will be killed because of me'. Draco saw Harry in the mirror and turned around about to curse Harry, who always has been quick for his wand, said the spell and the next minute Draco was on the floor and his body was –like opening up or something and he was covered in blood, then Snape caught Harry-that's a different story all together, but Draco had to spend a couple of days in hospital for it, and even though he was Slytherin, nearly all the houses felt sorry for him, even Harry did, just like you, James in fifth year when you heard what Sirius had done to Snape one night on the full moon."

Nobody spoke until Sirius asked "Is Remus going to survive,"

Hermione and Ginny hesitated and Ginny answered "We'll see what Harry can do, yeah?"

"What do you mean, we'll see what Harry can do?" asked James

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and Ginny answered "We all know here that Madam Pomfrey is a great nurse for Hogwarts, she couldn't put Draco together for a couple days and that was when Draco was a human, Remus is werewolf he won't let Harry and Ron near him, he would have lost too much blood by morning. But since Harry got a potion on him maybe he can survive, like I said we'll see."

The room had gone to silence, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and knew that the friends were thinking of the same thing or rather the same person and Hermione and Ginny said that they would be at the waiting room getting a drink of water if they needed them.

Harry and Ron apparted in the little area in the forbidden forest, they had found that in their seventh year were Harry and Voldemort fought for the last time. Where Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort forever. No one had to live in fear no more.

Harry and Ron walked around the forest for a long time until they found a werewolf covered in blood unconscious. Harry and Ron knelt down beside Remus.

"The blood stop" said Ron

"Yeah," said Harry getting a potion out and pouring it over him, making the blood boil up and disappeared back into his body "His blood will only count as a half now since he's lost to much."

Ron nodded and asked "How are we going to put him back together."

"We'll give him the Wolfsbane Potion, that I've got and I dunno know, we'll think of something," Harry said getting a potion out, while Ron leant Remus head back a little so the potion would go down better.

"What about your tears Harry?" asked Ron

Harry looked at Ron dumbly, uncorking the potion lid. "What?" he asked

"You turn in a phoenix, Harry, remember phoenix having healing tears."

"I can only turn." Harry drained the potion into Remus mouth and Ron closed it and started to run one finger down his neck where his esophagus was so it would go down.

A moment later, Remus started making choking noises, Harry opened his mouth and let the potion came back up.

"Is that good or bad?" asked Ron

Harry just shrugged, standing up, he closed his eyes and turned into a phoenix, with big black feathers, he hovered over Remus while Ron moved away from cut of his body and Harry started crying, the big thick tears started dropping from Harry's eyes and landed on Remus injured body where all the blood had been, and it was starting to heal, closing up and something else, as Harry's tears fell on his body hitting his cut, Remus started turning back into a human. When Remus had turned fully back into a human, he's sore was healed.

"Was that supposed to happen?" asked Ron looking at Harry, who had changed back and at Remus.

"Sometimes," said Harry "Help me, lift him and get him to the hospital."

Ron helped Harry to lift Remus, they put one of arms around their shoulders and lifted him and they both apparted with Remus to the hospital. A healer came to them started away; Harry said that he had been hit by a curse and that he just needed to be in care for a little while. They didn't questions his commands but took Remus and Harry told Ron to they others that he was going to okay, Ron nodded and went and left.

"How long do you think he's been out cold?" asked a healer

Harry shrugged "Maybe twenty minutes or more" he answered, the healer nodded and went straight back to Remus still talking to Harry, she said "I think he'll have to be in here a couple days, just so we know that he's okay."

Harry nodded, looked at Remus before leaving and going to wash some blood off him, he met Ron there.

"They're going okay, Hermione took Lily home to sleep, Ginny still here," said Ron wiping his wet hands while Harry put soap on his.

All Harry did was nod "Do you really think we can do this again?" asked Ron concerned.

Harry took a while to answer and said "If we can, we can, but if we can't, we can't… we may of done it in the future Ron but I think maybe that's was because we had… well I had anyway." Said Harry

Ron nodded and Harry turned off the tap and dried his hands. They walked back to the room, which went quiet when they entered.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Peter

Harry nodded "Yes, but he's going to be here for a few days."

"We won't have left him, you know, if we knew what was going to happen." Said James

Harry nodded "I know,"

"What do you they do when they saw with a werewolf?" asked Jessie

"Nothing, because they didn't see us with a werewolf, they saw us with Remus Lupin "

"So, Remus was human again?" asked Ginny

"Yep," said Ron smiling looking at Harry

Ginny rolled her eyes and said "Show off, Fawkes"

Harry laughed "Righto"

"I think you guys better get some sleep" said Jessie, Ginny nodded "Yes, we better come on" grabbing both Harry and Ron's arm and leading them out.

Harry, Ron and Ginny apparted back to Godric Hollow, when Harry opened Lily bounced on him.

"Is Remus okay?" she asked

"He's going to be okay, he just needs to stay at St. Mungo's," answered Ginny

Lily started crying "I'll never know what we would do without Remus."

Harry hugged her and "It'll be okay, Shhh… let's get you to bed." Harry guide her to her room and put her into bed and sat beside and pulling the blanket up and pushed her hair out of her face, by now, she had settled down.

"You better?" Harry asked

Lily nodded sniffing; Harry produced a tissue and gave it to her. And she looked at him with her big watery green eyes and asked "It's going to be worse isn't it?"

Harry nodded "It is, but not has worse as my time, though"

"Was it bad, your time?" she asked blowing her nose

"Yes, I guess it was" he said "Not knowing who to trust, not knowing if your own friends will turn on you."

She nodded "It's the same now, you aren't allow to meet no one new because they might be a Death Eater trying to get you to join Voldemort, people disappearing left, right and centre."

Harry removed more hair out of her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead "You get to some sleep now, maybe sleep in tomorrow morning,"

"James does the same thing," whispered Lily

"He does what?" he asked her

"When I've finished crying, he carries me to bed and tucks me in and pulls the hair out of my face and kisses me on the forehead," she whispered.

Harry laughed "Sirius and Remus always said that I was like extremely like my father. The only thing they reckon I got from you was my eyes, they said you would were happy with my eyes and thank god I got at least something from you,"

She blew her nose again and said "Goodnight, Harry"

"Goodnight…. Mum" he said getting up, turning off the light, closing the door and going to bed.


	19. The Locket

**A/N This is the chapter that gets Harry Potter going, this where he starts his journey with the others. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think.**

**I've been to work experience for a week doing forensic stuff and the like and I've been to a solicitor workplace as well, it's really amazing and if you're school, begs and give you the speech about how this will help with your 'career' in the future. I thought about and thought that they would only let post letters and everything, but the took me everywhere, I can't tell you anything because, they can actually take me to court for that, and really don't feel doing that.**

**I was thinking after, I finished this fic, that I might do a Lily/James fic, where James gets framed and Lily is a solicitor and they go to her or something like that! Tell me in your review if I should or not. Ok so I won't keep anymore, please enjoy the chapter and fic.**

It had been a week, but Remus had covered from the cut, he was back on his feet but the bad news was that he wouldn't be moving around a lot for a couple of days, Lily had cooed over him, whilst James and Sirius rolled their eyes behind her back. Remus had thanked Ron and Harry for saving him.

#$Flashback$#

"I'll just go see if he's awake for a visit," said a healer. She came back after a moment nodded and they walked in.

Remus was leaning back on his bed head, with a couple of scars on his face.

"Remus," cooed Lily once, she saw him, rushing over to him.

"Lily," was his warm welcome for her. "Hello," he said to the others.

"Remus," they all said, Remus looked at the four that were watching the scene in front of them.

"Hello," he said quietly to them, Sirius jumped quickly into introducing them.

"This is Prongslet, Remus and this Prongslet's wife Ginny and his friends Ron and Hermione." He said

"I heard, you two were the ones that help me," Remus stated

"It was no big deal," said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"I wouldn't be here, if it hasn't for you two." He said stubbornly.

"Yea, you would," said Harry watching his mother smoothing Remus's blanket. "But, you see, you lost you're wolf blood not you're human blood,"

Remus lifted a shoulder and then dropped it again, knowing he shouldn't argue with him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione

"Alright," he said "But I don't have all my strength back,"

"That's happen" Hermione said glancing at Harry "when you have been hit with that spell."

"Healer Turner said she didn't know what kind of spell hit me," Remus said "Does anybody know,"

The room was silence and Harry knew he would better answer this. Harry walked to the end of the bed and said "It a spell not really known, Severus Snape made it,"

"So Severus attacked me?" asked Remus 

"Well, we don't, but we think that Draco, may have hit you," said Harry, who saw the confused face on Remus "Draco is Lucius's son, I hit him with the same curse a couple of years ago, so that's why maybe he knows the curse. Severus had invented-which is very dangerous sometimes, they spell is meant to cut you in half."

Remus moved his hand to his belly. "So I was cut open when I was a werewolf," he said

Harry nodded, but Remus didn't let go of his confused face "Healer Turner told me that she find me in one piece and a person but all bloody,"

Harry clocked his tongue and said "I helped you there, she doesn't know that you were a werewolf,"

Remus nodded.

#$End$#

At seven at night, Hermione came downstairs with a book titled _the tales of beedle the bard. _Then she turned a corner, where the lounge room was and stood.

"We've got a problem," she announced to the room

Everyone looked up, Ron and Harry looked at each other and said "Reading again Hermione?"

She, looked at them sharply before continuing with her problem "Do you remember the stone?"

Harry did a harden nodded "The Resurrection Stone," he said before Hermione could answer him, Sirius and James and Remus looked at each other before James said

"What? You're not talking about that fairy tale, with those three brothers-"

Harry cut him off and said "Where they talked to Death and they get a wand, a stone and an invisibility cloak, yeah, that very same one."

"So what the stone got to do with this 'mission' of yours?" asked Sirius

"Everything, well not everything," Harry corrected himself.

"James, do you have your cloak here?" asked Hermione

James nodded "I'll go get it," and went upstairs and came back with the cloak.

"That-that's an invisibility cloak," squealed Lily and then glared at all three boys "That's how you could sneak around Hogwarts' without anyone knowing,"

James grinned and winked at her and her, however, still glared. "I'm not talking to you James Potter,"

"So you've heard about deathly hallows?" asked Ginny

James, Sirius and Remus nodded and Lily asked "What's the Deathly Hallows?"

"It's a fairytale, well a children's story that's passed down into pure-blood families," answered James sitting down with the cloak.

"What happens in it?" asked Lily, Hermione walked to her and handed her the book, they watched Lily read the book.

"It's a fairytale," said Lily "It's doesn't mention anything about the 'deathly hallows',"

"That's what I said," said Hermione putting the book on the table "Put it turns out that I was-was…" she trailed off

Ron smirked, he loved catch Hermione saying that she was wrong.

"What was that Hermione?" asked Ron trying not to laugh, along with Harry, who received an elbow in the ribs by Ginny.

"Oh shut up Ronald," she snapped while Harry and Ron burst out laughing. James and Sirius chuckled and said "its looks like we've got another Remus on our hands,"

"I admit I'm wrong," protested Remus

"Anyway" said Hermione rather loudly "James put the cloak on and stand near the wall over there," she pointed to the wall at the end of the room.

After they hear a mumbled 'ready', Hermione withdrew her wand and pointed to wear James had put the cloak on.

"_Accio invisibility cloak_," said Hermione and nothing happen, she tried another spell "_camouflacis," _nothing happen. "You can take over the cloak now,"

Everyone was dumbfounded in the room, except Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Wow, this-cloak," was the only words James could say

Harry nodded, James sat back down. Harry looked at the clock and got struck by a thought.

"Sirius," exclaimed Harry standing up

"Yeah,"

"What year is Regulus in at Hogwarts'?" asked Harry.

Sirius tensed and eyed Harry "What do want to know that for?" asked Sirius pretty harshly.

"What year is he?" asked Harry again

"Seventh year," said Sirius

Harry mind worked quickly and then Ron said something "Oi, Harry did Sirius tell you once, he joined when he was sixteen years old,"

"Yeah, and the Kreacher told us a year after…" Harry trailed off

"Harry," said Hermione and Ron

"He never told us when Regulus did it," Ron remembered.

"Did what?" asked Sirius

"Betray Voldemort," Harry said simply

Sirius did a cruel laugh and said "He betrayed Voldemort, nice joke."

Harry looked at him, but he's mind else where, maybe he should go and see if Regulus had swapped them and if he hadn't go to the Black House.

"You're mother and father not dead yet?" asked Harry

"No," said Sirius

Hermione, who run out of the room, returned with two traveling cloaks.

Ron and Harry grabbed them "We've got to go,"

"Where?" asked Ginny and Lily

"To the cave," answered Harry looking at James, Sirius and Remus "You wanna see some action."

"Yeah," said James and Sirius but Remus answered with "I think I'll stay until I get my strength back,"

Hermione accioed James and Sirius cloaked.

Harry and the others were outside the door, with Hermione, Ginny , Lily and Remus following behind

"Lily have another spare room ready, of even the couch, either one." Said Harry putting on his cloak, while Lily nodded.

Harry kissed Ginny and then put a hand to Hermione's hair before walking with the others outside the yard and the gate. Harry watched as Hermione pushed the others inside.

"Hold on," said Harry

"What side Appartion?" asked Sirius. Harry nodded

Everyone felt the horrible sensation that they were being squeezed through a thick rubber tube; they couldn't breath, every part of them were being compressed almost past endurance and then, just when they thought they were going to suffocate, the invisible bands seemed to burst open and they were standing in cool darkness, breathing in lungful of fresh, salty air.

When Harry could smell the salt and hear rushing waves; and he knew he had got the right place. A light, chilly breeze ruffled his hair as he looked out at moon lit sea and star-strewn sky. They were standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below them.

A towering cliff stood behind them , a sheer drop, black and faceless. A few large chunks of rock, such as the one they were standing one, look as though it was breaking away from the cliff edge.

"This where you and Dumbledore were that night?" asked Ron

Harry nodded and said "Kind of, our destination is a little further, no one has any objection about getting wet?"

They shook their heads. Harry got out his wand and said "_Lumos," _

Harry beckoned them to the very edge of the rock where a series of jagged niches that made footholds led down to boulders that lay half-submerged in water and closer to the cliff. It was a treacherous; the lower rocks were slippery with sea water.

"No wonder, you didn't want to tell Ginny about this," said Ron once he joined the others at the boulders that was closest to the cliff face.

Harry nodded "This is where we get wet,"

Harry slide into the icy water, as the others followed. Towards the dark slit in the rock face, their wet clothes weighed them. Taking deep breaths that filled his nostrils with the tang of salt and seaweed, they went deeper into the cave.

The fissure soon opened into a dark tunnel that Harry could tell would be filled with water at high tide. The slimy walls were barely three feet apart and glimmered like wet tar in the passing light of Harry's wand. A little way in, the passageway curved to the left and Harry saw that it extended far into the cliff. He continued to swim in where he remembered where Dumbledore went.

When Harry had found the spot, he found steps that led into the large cave. He clambered up, water streaming from his soaking clothes, and emerged, shivering uncontrollably, he waited for the others, before flickering his wand at him and the others, and their clothes went dry.

Harry approached the wall where he once entered in his time. Harry winced when he saw the wall.

"I totally forgot," he said

"What?" asked the others

"Payment," he whispered, he walked up to sharp rock, and cut his finger and put it on where he had to. At once the blazing silver outline of an archway had appeared in the spattered rock within it simply vanished, leaving an opening into what seemed total darkness.

Harry and the others walked through the archway. As eerie sight met their eyes: they were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that Harry could not make out the distant banks, in a cavern so high that the ceiling, too, was out of sight.

A misty green light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake; it was reflected in the water below. Harry pointed to the green light "That there is our destination,"

"How do you get there?" asked James

"Follow me, stay close, don't touch the water," Harry said echoed the words Dumbledore once told him.

He set off around the edge of the lake and they followed close behind them. On and on they walked, but the view did not vary, on one side of them, the rough cavern wall on the other the bound-less expanse of smooth, glassy blackness, in the very middle of where the green glow was.

Harry stopped, with the others stopping too, Harry looked around before, extending his hand out in mid-air, he moved closer to the water, remembering what Dumbledore had done.

Harry raised his wand with the other and tapped his fist with the point.

Immediately a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water and then into his hand. And again Harry tapped it again and it began to slide out of fist like a snake and onto the ground.

The others gasped when they saw a tiny boat broke through the surface and glowing as green as the chain on the cave floor.

Harry tilted his head a little in questioning, "I think he's here,"

"How do you know?" asked Sirius

"Because that's not the same boat," said Harry, of course the boat look the same as the one he climbed but something was different.

"I don't think that boat is safe," said James, Ron and Sirius nodding in agreement.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he asked them

They nodded "Good, because I once rode in this boat,"

"Okay, remember don't touch the water," he said and the others nodded, but before they could at least climbed in it, the water was churning, and white heads and hands were emerging from the water men, women and children with sightless eyes were moving towards them.

Harry looked around and saw no one there had touched the water. He pushed them into the boat and flicked his wand, the boat of covered in fire, but wasn't hurting them, the Inferi were bumping into each other, "We have to hurry,"

Harry touched the boat with his wand and it sped up, Harry and the others were half-way at the lake, when Harry saw someone getting pulled under.

"Regulus," he exclaimed and before he knew it, he had his wand in between his teeth and dived in, putting the fire into the water, the Inferi sunk further into the water, with Regulus, Harry drew a breath and went down into the water, when he heard the boat had hit the edge of the island and heard a 'Master Regulus!' from a elf.

He couldn't see anything in the water, but he could hear a person, he reached his arm out and caught someone's s struggling leg. And pulled him and the person up. Harry swam to the top of the water. And swam to the edge of the island as fast as he could, Ron leaned down and pulled Regulus up while Sirius and James where putting fire everywhere.

Harry was about to get up, but someone hands wrapped around his legs and pulled him under the water. He only heard a "Harry!".

Harry struggled against the person's arm, he looked back and saw that it was a man that was pulling him, under then he looked forward and saw that a woman was coming forward and put her hand around his throat.

He kept struggling, running out breath, before a thought got to him. He fought his arms out of a little child's getting to his wand with the little kid's pulling him down. He raised his wand, and with a very hard whispered "_Accio," _and with that, he felt a pull.

Going up, through water, before he flew out of it, he watched as he came down and landed next to Ron who smiled.

"Impossible mate, impossible" he muttered.

Sirius and James were still doing fire around the fire and Regulus did the unexpected he started having a seizure, Harry pulled him towards him, he called the others with him, Ron, grabbed Kreacher. Harry closed his eyes and concreted hard. And before they knew they were breathing in…

…. The sweet air of flowers and oak tress.

Harry opened his eyes and saw that they were at Godric Hollows. Harry pushed Regulus onto the ground and ripped open his shirt and pressed down on his chest. Regulus's eyes rolling back into his head and after a while he stopped.

Harry flopped onto on the ground, closing his eyes, after a moment. He got back up again and carried Regulus into the house. With Kreacher wailing about 'how Regulus was okay" "Blood-traitor Master Black is back"

An angry Sirius opened the door and saw that they were still awake and Jessie had come over.

"Where do I put him?" asked Harry, Lily got off the couch quickly and lead them to another spare room, Harry put him down. He looked up at Lily "Are you a good healer?" asked Harry

"I'm still-"started Lily but was cut off when she saw Harry look "I guess I am,"

"Good," Harry said standing up tall "He'll need it, he's just drunk a very special poison, i don't which one, but it's one that relieved bad memories."

Lily nodded "Okay, I'll look after him, but what about you what are those red marks all over you?"

Harry looked down and saw that he had red marks on him where the Inferi had got him.

"Nothing," he said he nodded toward Regulus "Take care of him," and left the room.

Harry went downstairs where Kreacher was still wailing over something.

"Kreacher," said Harry knelling down beside him "I need that locket you have,"

"No, no , Master Regulus told me to keep it and let no one have it," said Kreacher.

"Regulus told me, that I could have it," said Harry holding out his hand.

Kreacher looked at Harry and shook his head "No, no, I can't let you have it,"

Harry nodded "About you hold it and I have a look at it, I promise I won't touch it,"

Kreacher looked between letting him and not finally Kreacher let the chain fall, as the locket twisted between his fingers. Around and around it went. Harry, then, saw it thumped.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Said Harry getting up "Would you like to see Master Regulus?"

Kreacher nodded and bowed down to Harry, who lead him to a room where Lily was attending to him. Kreacher rushed to his side. And Harry closed the door and went to the lounge room.

"James, Sirius, Ron, you alright?" asked Harry

They all nodded and James asked "You?"

Harry nodded

"Harry, what all those red marks around you?" asked Ginny touching them on his arms.

"Love bites," he joked, but Ginny glared at him "Nothing" he answered

"Harry," she said, but Harry gave her a pointed look.

"Well," said Sirius clapping hands onto his legs "At least we know why we couldn't touch the water for,"

James and Ron chuckled, Harry smiled "I need a shower," he said before turning. Sirius asked "Why did you rescue my bother for?"

"He'll help us," said Harry before leaving no room for argument. Harry went for a shower and went for a drink of water and saw that everyone had went to bed.

Harry closed the door behind him, when he got into his bedroom, slipping into next to Ginny, wrapping his arms around her, she writhed into his body, he took off his glasses and fell asleep.

**That's the end of the chapter. I hope you like it, I tried to make as though it was frightening but I don't think I did a good job at it. After all it is my first fic. Until next time.**


	20. Regulus, Harry and The Prince's Tale

**First of all I haven't gotten to thank the people for reviewing my story, you keep it going!!!**

**I'll like to give a warm and grateful thank-you for **_**charmedsisters **_**for the first to review my first story. Thank you!!!!**

**Next I'll like to thank you **_**amrawo, **_**he/she had posted about 5 times, I love his/her reviews, thank you.**

**And I also want to thank you **_**socdel **_**for review about 3 times as well. Thank you so much!**

**I'll also like to thank you the following people:**

_**Patdgroupie: Who is a great and humble friend of mine!! Thanks for reviewing. Miss ya heaps. I heard you move to state high, OMG, good luck there, go back to Urshies, if you need to, Jessie and all them are still there, talk to later on msn. **_

_**Sugar-x: This is another good friend of mine, Thanks for reviewing, Shannon, Miss ya and your Frankish ways with stuff, hope you having fun at school (lol maybe not, after all It's school) talk to later on msn.**_

_**Just-think-of-a-stupid-name: I hope the last chapter was good enough for you, also **__**love **__**your pen name, I dunno know why but I just do, thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Prongsgrl: thanks for reviewing!!!**_

_**IceFire9: I hope I'm updating fast enough for you, thanks for reviewing, interesting pen name there.**_

_**Wolfawaken: Thanks for reviewing appreciate it, I think it's a good story, but then again that's because I'm writing because I thought it was good. It's for you to decide if it's good enough for you.**_

_**Lili-potter8907: I was thinking of doing that, I'll coming to let Harry some of his mother's talent and then Ginny and Lily do something together the same, all we know is that Harry has his father's talent, like flying, but I want to give something to Harry that was his mother, I just haven't figured it out yet… I'll get something, thanks for reviewing, it's nice to nice I'm doing a good job. **_

_**Darkest-Fire.Blackest-Night: thanks for your reviewing, grammar is not my best thing, but I'll try to fix them. Thank you for reviewing**_

_**Taeniaea: I'll love to read about honeymoons, it's just lovely, I'll also like that chapter, I love when I wrote about Sirius whacking her on the body, I get sunburn easily because of my fair skin, and my brother tempts to hit me. Thanks for reviewing. **_

_**Svhsbandgeek07: Thanks for reviewing, and picking up the mistakes, again this is not my best thing, grammar and I do not mix sometimes, I guess sometimes it repeats itself, I'll stop that too. Thanks for review.**_

_**Anna Potter Black: Thanks for reviewing, your pen name looks familiar somewhere, I think I've read one of your stories, or someone like your pen name. I can't remember, I'll keep updating, thanks for your review.**_

_**I like to thank everyone again for reviewing, it's nice to know people are reading this story; I like to thank some people for adding this story for faves and fave author. I like to add that all of you have nice pen name. Escpially Just-think-of-a-stupid-name, just interesting, okay thank-you on with the story.**_

Chapter 19- Regulus's tale and Harry and Prince's.

The room could have heard a pin-drop, when the two brothers eyed each other. No-one daring to break the silence. That was until Harry decided that it too much quiet.

"It's too see you well," said Harry, Regulus tore his gaze from Sirius to Harry.

He, then, look from James and Harry a couple of times.

"Could pass as twins, couldn't we?" said Harry standing up, Regulus nodded slowly, Sirius still eyeing him, as Jessie held on to his arm.

"That was a noble and a stupid thing to do," said Harry

Regulus looked at him, with an unreadable expression "Who are you?"

Harry cleared his throat and clicked his tongue; Sirius said "Don't tell him, we can't trust him,"

"We can," said Harry. Sirius stood up "We can't trust a Death Eater,"

"A Death Eater, that nearly destroyed a thing that was close to Voldemort," said Harry, looking at Sirius, who just stood there.

"Who are you?" asked Regulus.

"Do you know what you tried to destroyed?" asked Harry, Regulus nodded his head, "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter," said Harry

"Related to James Potter," said Regulus "Cousin?"

Harry smiled "No, his son."

"You shouldn't have told him," shouted Sirius and James, Remus sat there with a expression on his face, that also unreadable.

"Son?" asked Regulus confused.

Harry shrugged "Time travel, is an interesting thing,"

"You, time traveled to this time," said Regulus

"I did, along with my friends and wife," pointing to them each.

"Why did you rescue me?"

"Exactly my point!" exclaimed Sirius

Harry pulled up a seat and told Regulus sit on it, he did, slowly, still looking at Harry.

Harry held the fake locket "Yours,"

He nodded and took it from Harry, "Open it," he said

Regulus opened it and a parchment from it and onto the floor; he picked it up, remembering that he wrote that note, only two nights ago.

"Read it," said Harry "Sirius has a right to know," Sirius looked from Harry and Regulus, who had looked from Sirius and Harry, "He wouldn't believe me,"

"You never know, read it," said Harry with more command in his voice.

Regulus cleared his throat before reading.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match._

_You will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B_

Regulus looked up from it and looked at Harry. "There you go,"

"I know, what you were planning, two nights ago," said Harry sitting on the seat next to Regulus, who looked at Kreacher, who looked at his Master, "I is not telling him,"

Harry told the room "In a way he did,"

"I is not telling you," said Kreacher.

"The future you did," said Harry

"How do you know Kreacher in the future?" Regulus asked

"Because, I once stay at The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Kreacher was there,"

Regulus "Mother wouldn't let you stay there,"

"I know, we heard it all, but she was dead and so was your father," said Harry "And see your brother Sirius, was on the run, escape from Azkaban, and he was the only black left, because had died as well, and he gave the house, for – something important" he said when Hermione gave him a look "a couple of years, I used it again, since Sirius dead, he gave his inheritance to me, and that meant giving the house to me and also Kreacher,"

Regulus nodded "And you ordered him to tell you,"

Harry nodded

"Why?" asked Regulus

"Because," said Ron "You-Know-Who's match,"

Regulus looked at Harry, who lifted his fringe up and revealed his lightning-bolt scar "That's where Voldemort tried to kill me,"

"What happen?" asked Regulus "Why aren't you dead?"

"My mother and father," said Harry waving his hand towards James and Lily.

"I'll tell you a little story," said Harry "On Halloween in 1981, I was a year old, and we were hiding from Voldemort, because he was after me, somehow, Voldemort got the message where we were living and came at once, my mother was putting me into bed at the time, my father was downstairs, the door was locked and everything, my father heard the door unlock and went to see who it was, see he must thought it was Sirius, Remus or Peter. But it wasn't, my father told my mother to get me and go, to save herself and me, but my mother refused," Harry took a breath "I don't know what exactly happen to my father, but I know, for a fact, because Voldemort told me personally, that he put up a fight, dead back-straight, after he killed my father, stepped over his body and went to get my mother, see my mother knew my father had died, but wasn't giving up as well, she told Voldemort to take her instead, and leave her baby boy alone, but all he did was laugh and kill her, he, turned, to me and said he's two famous words," Harry spaced out for a second before continuing "but you see, it backfired and he-let me say, shattered himself, flying away, somewhere, until he got his power back, Sirius was arrested because they thought he had committed the murders, but he didn't,"

The room was silence again. Harry spoke again "I went to live with my aunt and uncle and cousin after that, ten years and I never knew, aunt Petunia told me that they had died in a car crash, I believed her," Harry shook her head "That all changed when I was eleven the whole story came out, that I killed Voldemort, Hagrid was the person that got me, went of Hogwarts' knowing that I was famous for something I couldn't remembering doing, many years passed, I met him-Voldemort in my first year and second year and fourth year, when he came alive again, fifth, and seventh year of Hogwarts' that's when I killed him."

Regulus sat there in silence for a moment until "You destroyed all the Horcruxes?"

Harry nodded, Regulus, stood up quickly and shook his head "So many people you loved must have got killed,"

"Lots and lots," said Harry "But, I've learnt that you shouldn't mourn and just help them by moving on, and celebrating and remembering what memories you had with them,"

Sirius got surprised when Regulus asked "How did Sirius died?"

Harry, didn't answer, but Ron did "He fell through the Black Veil,"

"In the Department of Mysteries," said Regulus, Ron nodded "What were you doing there?"

"Through this scar, I'm connected through Voldemort, I can see what he's doing, I can feel his emotions, I see what he thinks, and he can also feel and see me, Voldemort trick me one night, with Sirius, me and a couple fled at the moment I finished having a vision," said Harry "When we got there, it was too late, and we realize it was trapped, Death Eaters started attacked by Aurors came to our rescue, Sirius was amongst them, Remus tried to tell him stay behind but Sirius said it was job as a godfather to help get me, he was dueling Bellatrix, said a curse and Sirius fell through the veil, Remus had to hold me back to make sure I wouldn't do a stupid thing and go after him, Bellatrix stood there and laugh then run,"

Regulus nodded and Sirius asked, standing up "Why would you care anyway?"

"Because, you didn't bother saving me, while saved me did you?"

Sirius was quiet for a moment "You were practically cheering that you become a Death Eater,"

"That, was until, I realize how stupid I was," he said

Sirius snorted "Harry shouldn't have rescue you,"

"I didn't ask to be rescue did I?"

"We shouldn't trust you,"

"I'm not asking you trust me,"

"How do we know that he didn't order you to do this?"

"Because he didn't, are you stupid or something, Voldemort made those Horcruxes, he's not about to destroyed them, it's like he's handing candy,"

Sirius had hard featured on his face, Harry stood up and came between the two brothers and told Sirius "I would never put you in danger Sirius, do you trust me?"

Sirius nodded "Then you have trust my judgment on this,"

Sirius didn't nod, he just looked at Harry, trying to figure out something "I need proof,"

"I don't have it now," said Harry "But you'll get it, when the time is right…. I promise,"

Harry sat back down and Sirius held out his hand towards his brother, Regulus started to extend, but Sirius pulled away a little, they stared at each other and Sirius said "I'm not saying I trust you, it's been years since I have, don't take my hand unless, you willing to help us, but work for Voldemort and tell us information,"

Regulus didn't hesitant and Sirius shook his hand and nodded his head.

"That's good," said Remus "But can you tell us what Horcruxes are?"

"Objects that you put your soul in," answered Regulus sitting down next to Harry

Everyone looked at him and he started justifying his answer "Every time you kill your soul splits, I don't know how Voldemort find out, but what you do to make one, is that you kill a person which means your soul will spilt, so you have one half of your soul in you but the other half in an object and then you put the object in a safe place where you think that no-one will get it,"

Everyone nodded; Kreacher said "I is not getting this open," trying to pull it open.

"You can't open it," said Harry "Because you have to destroy with something special."

"Like what?" asked Regulus

"I thought you have everything figured out?" asked Sirius

Regulus shook his head and said "Not, everything"

"These Horcruxes are very dark magic, I guess?" said Remus

Regulus nodded "Very,"

"How many does Voldemort have?" asked Lily

Regulus shrugged, Harry answered "In my time, he had seven,"

"Seven," said Jessie "Must be powerful,"

Harry shook his head "No, killing seven people and then splitting his soul, will make him weaker, something he oversaw,"

"So, his weak and doesn't know?" asked James

Harry shrugged "I don't know, maybe yes,"

James and the others nodded.

"How are you destroying?" asked Kreacher looking at Harry

"With true Godric Gryffindor sword," said Hermione

Kreacher looked at Hermione, and then struggled to say something "I is not knowing what that is"

Regulus told Kreacher "That's okay," Kreacher nodded

"Do you guys know where is?" asked Sirius looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione

They thought for a moment "Do you guys have Pensive," said Harry

James and Lily shook their heads, but Remus nodded "I have one,"

Harry looked at Remus "Do you reckon that you could bring it here,"

Remus nodded stood up and apparted, once he got outside the gate.

"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione

Harry cleared his throat "I'm about to show the real reason, I forgave Severus,"

Hermione and Ron, Ginny knew not to argue, but James didn't "Why in the hell did you forgive Snivellus for?" Lily gave him a glare.

"Because, he saved my life, a couple of times, he gave me something," Harry said remembering those black eyes, staring into his and then leaving the life and when he did the came completely black.

Remus, came a couple of moments later, carrying a round object that looked like it was made out of stone. He placed on the coffee table in the lounge room, standing up; he said "There you go,"

Harry put his wand to his temple and pulled out a white slivery stream and placed it into the pensive. "Come on, I'm going to show you something,"

Everyone crowd around the pensive and it pulled them in side.

"You might see some familiar scenes," said Harry to James, Sirius, Remus and Lily as they nodded.

They stood in a circular room, they found a change to it, and the portraits that hung all around the walls were empty. Not a single headmaster or headmistress remained to see him, all it seemed, had flittered away, charging through the paintings that lined the castle, so that they could have a clear view of what was going on.

They watched a older Harry burst through the office door, stand still for a second, look at Dumbledore's portrait, then turn his back on it, a looked at the stone pensive that lay in the cabinet where it had been: Harry heaved it on the desk and poured in some memories.

"Snape's memories," said Harry

The watched as the Harry dived into it, they were, also pulled it into.

_They and the 'Harry' feel headlong into sunlight, and their feet found warm ground, when they straightened up, they saw that they were in a nearly deserted playground. A single, huge chimney dominated the distant skyline. Two girls were swinging backwards and forwards, and a skinny boys was watching them from behind a clump of bushes. _

Lily squealed "That's me," pointing to a girl. James smiled

_The boy had black hair that was overlong and his clothes were so mismatched that it looked deliberate: too-short jeans, a shabby, overlarge coat that might have belonged to a grown-man, an odd smock-like shirt._

_They saw 'Harry' moved closer to the boy, so they did as well._

"Snape," said Sirius "He's only, what? Ten years old,"

Harry nodded.

_There was undisguised greed in his thin face as he watched the younger of the two girls swinging higher and higher than her sister._

'_Lily, don't do it!' shrieked the elder of the two._

_But the girl lad let go of the swing at the very height of it arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skywards with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared, like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly._

'_Mummy told you not to!'_

_Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, then leapt up, hands on hips._

'_But I'm fine,' said Lily, still giggling 'Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do.'_

_Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though the girls did not know, Snape. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind which Snape lurked. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster._

'_Stop it!' shrieked Petunia_

'_It's not hurting you,' said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground._

'_It's not right,' said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. 'How do you do that?' she added and there was definite longing in her voice._

'_It's obvious, isn't it?' Snape could no longer contain himself, but had jumped out from behind the bushes. Petunia shrieked and ran backwards toward the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. Snape seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of colour mounted the sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily._

'_What's obvious?' asked Lily._

_Snape had an air nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, 'I know what you are.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_You're…you're a witch,' whispered Snape._

_She looked affronted_

"That's _not a very nice thing to say to somebody!'_

_She turned, nose in the air, and marched off towards her sister._

"_No!" said Snape. He was highly coloured now, he flapped after the girls, looking his older self._

_The sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles as though it was safe place in tag._

'_You _are,_' said Snape to Lily. 'You _are _a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard.'_

_Petunia's laugh was like cold water_

'_Wizard!' she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. _'I _know who _you _are. You're that Snape boy! They lived down Spinner's End by the river,' she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation 'Why have you been spying on us?'_

'_Haven't been spying,' said Snape, hot and uncomfortable and dirty-haired in the bright sunlight 'Wouldn't spy on _you, _anyway,' he added spitefully '_you're _a muggle.'_

_Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone._

'_Lily, come on, we're leaving!' she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape as she left. _

_The scene dissolved and before they knew it, reformed around them. They were now in a small thicket of trees. They could see a sunlit river glittering through their trunks. The shadows cast by the trees made a basin of cool, green shade. Two children sat facing each other, cross-legged on the ground. Snape had removed his coat now; his odd smock looked less peculiar in the half-light._

'……_and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside school, you get letters._

'_But I _have _done magic outside school!'_

'_We're all right. We haven't got wands yet. They let you off when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven,' he nodded importantly 'and they start training you, then you've got to go careful.'_

_There was little silence. Lily had picked up a fallen twig and twirled it in the air. Then she dropped the twig leaned in towards the boy, and said 'It _is _real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia says there isn't a Hogwarts. It _is _real, isn't it?'_

"_It's real for us," said Snape 'Not for her. But we'll get the letter, you and me.'_

'_Really?' whispered Lily_

"_Definitely,' said Snape, and even with his poorly cut hair and his odd clothes, he struck an oddly impressive figure sprawled in front of her, brimful of confidence in his destiny._

'_And will it really come by owl?' Lily whispered._

'_Normally,' said Snape. 'But you're a Muggle-born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain to your parents.'_

'_Does it make a difference, being a Muggle-born?'_

_Snape hesitated. His black eyes, eager in the greenish gloom, moved over the pale face, the dark red hair._

'_No,' he said. 'It doesn't make any difference.'_

'_Good,' said Lily, relaxing: it was clear that she had been worrying._

'_You've got loads of magic,' said Snape. ' I saw that. All the time I was watching you...'_

_His voice trailed away, she was not listening, but had stretched out on the leafy ground and was looking up at the canopy of leaves overhead. He watched her greedily as he had watched her in the playground._

'_How are things at your house?' Lily asked._

_A little crease appeared between his eyes._

'_Fine,' he said _

"_They're not arguing any more?"_

"_Oh, yes, they're arguing," said Snape. He picked up fistful of leaves and began tearing them apart, apparently unaware of what he was doing. "But it won't be that long and I'll be gone."_

"_Doesn't your dad like magic?"_

"_He doesn't like anything, much," said Snape_

"_Severus?"_

_A little smile twisted Snape's mouth when she said his name._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Tell me about the Dementors again,"_

"_What d'you want to know about them for?"_

"_If I use magic outside school-"_

"_They wouldn't give you to the Dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard the wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too-"_

_He turned red again and shredded more leaves. Then a small rustling noise that mad them, turn around. Petunia, hiding behind a tree, had a lost her footing._

"_Tuney!" said Lily, surprise and welcome in her voice but Snape jumped to his feet._

"_Who's spying now?" he shouted. "What d'you want?"_

_Petunia was breathless, alarmed at being caught, they caught her struggling with something to hurtful to say._

"_What is that you're wearing, anyway?" she said pointing at Snape's chest "Your mum's blouse?"_

_There was _crack_; a branch over Petunia's head had fallen. Lily screamed; the branch caught Petunia onto her shoulder and she staggered backwards and burst into tears._

"_Tuney!"_

_But Petunia was running away. Lily rounded on Snape_

"_Did you make that happen?"_

"_No" he looked both defiant and scared._

"_You did!" she was backing away from him "You _did! _You hurt her!"_

"_No-no I didn't!"_

_But the lie did not convince Lily: after one last burning look she ran from the little thicket, off after her sister and Snape looked miserable and confused._

_The scene reformed again _and Harry said "I think I'll speed this up a little," he waved his hand and it was like a fast forward on television, hearing people talking fast and people walking fast.

_They saw Lily and Petunia talking and then the scene again Snape hurrying along the corridor of the Hogwarts' Express, and then finding Lily in a compartment and talking until James and Sirius walked into having a little talked, before tripping Snape when they were walking out._

_The scene reformed and they were getting sorted._

"Hey Sirius, look there you are!" said James pointing to him at the table.

"And there is you," he said pointing into the crowd of first years, _the scene reformed again._

_They saw Lily and Severus walking along talking about something. They caught the words of "Avery", "Mulciber", "Dark Magic" "Full moon" "Lupin" "James Potter" "Saved" "You" "fancies" "arrogant toerag" before they started to walk again, with a new spring in Severus's step. The scene again._

_It was fifth year and after Defense against the Dark Arts OWLs. They watch James Potter lifted Snape into the air. Harry waved his hands and when the scene was reforming. It was pause._

"James," said Harry

"Yeah?" said James

"Why did lift Severus into the air?"

"Because he insulted Lily," he answered

"You lifted him into the air before Lily could there," James was open to his mouth to make another excuse but Harry continued "I think you should see this one in normal pace," James nodded

Harry waved his hand and _the scene reformed_

"_I'm sorry,"_

"_I'm not interested."_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Save your breath."_

_It was night-time, Lily, who was in a night grown. Stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance of Gryffindor Tower._

"_I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

"_I was, I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"_

"_Slipped out?" there was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious Death Eater friends-you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

"_I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

"_No-listen, I didn't mean-"_

"_-to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

_He struggled on the verge speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole…_

Harry waved his wand and it paused again and he looked at James, who was just standing there pale.

"Why did he say sorry?" he asked looking at Lily, who just shrug

Harry smirked "Lily never gave him a chance to explain himself, see he want through the right way of letting know that he like her, became friends with her, he, even coloured sometimes, but I guess" Harry sighed and shook his head "like Lily said he chose his path and she chose hers." He waved his hand again.

_The scene took a little longer to reformed. They stood on a hilltop, forlorn and cold in the darkness, the wind whistling through the branches of a few leafless tress. The adult Snape was panting, turning on the spot, his wand gripped tightly in his hand, waiting for something or for someone….his fear infected them, too, even though they knew that they could not be harmed, and they looked over their shoulder, wondering what it was that Snape was waiting for-_

_Then a blinding, jagged jet of white light flew through the air, like lightening, but Snape had dropped to his knees and his wand had flown out his hand._

"_Don't kill me!"_

"_That was not my intention."_

_Any sound Dumbledore apparting had been drowned by the sound of the wind in the branches. He stood before Snape with his robes whipping around him, and his face was illuminated from below in the light cast by his wand._

"_Well Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"_

"_No-no message-I'm here on my own account!"_

_Snape was wringing his hands: he looked a little mad, with his straggling, black hair flying around him._

"_I-I come with a warning-no, a request-please-"_

_Dumbledore flickered his wand. Though leaves and branches still flew through the night air around them, silence fell on the spot where Snape and Dumbledore stood._

"_What request could a Death Eater make of me?"_

"_The-the prophecy…the prediction….Trelawney…."_

"_Ah, yes," said Dumbledore. "How much did you relay to Lord Voldemort?"_

"_Everything-everything I heard!" said Snape "That is why- it is for that reason-he thinks it means Lily Evans!"_

"_The prophecy did not refer to a woman." Said Dumbledore "It spoke of a boy born at the end of July-"_

"_You know what I mean! He thinks it means her son, he is going to hunt her down- kill them all-"_

"_If she means so much to you," said Dumbledore "Surely Lord Voldemort will spare her? Could you not ask for mercy for the mother, in exchange for the son?"_

"_I have- I have asked him-"_

"_You disgust me," said Dumbledore and no one had never heard so much contempt in his voice. Snape seemed to shrink a little. _

"_You do not care, then, about the deaths of her husband and child? They can die, as long as you have what you want?"_

_Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore._

"_Hide them all, then" he croaked "Keep her – them – safe. Please"_

"_And what will you give me in return, Severus?"_

"_In – in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore and everyone excepted Harry knew that he would protest, but after a long moment, he said "Anything."_

_The hilltop faded. Then they stood Dumbledore's office, and something was making a terrible sound like a wounded animal. Snape was slumped forwards in a chair and Dumbledore was standing over him, looking grim. After a moment or two, Snape raised his face, and he looked like a man who had lived a hundred years of misery since leaving the wild hilltop._

"_I thought….you were going….to keep her….safe…."_

"_She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus, Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"_

_Snape's breathing was shallow._

"_Her boy survives," said Dumbledore_

_With a tiny jerk of the head, Snape seem to flick off an irksome fly._

"_Her son lives, he has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and colour of Lily Evan's eyes, I am sure?"_

"_DON'T" bellowed Snape "Gone….Dead…."_

"_Is this remorse, Severus?"_

"_I wish…I wish _I _were dead…"_

"_And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."_

_Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him._

"_What-what do you mean?"_

"_You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."_

"_He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone-"_

" – _the Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be terrible danger when he does."_

_There was a long pause, and Snape regained control of his breathing. At last he said "Very well. Very well. But never – never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…. Especially Potter's son… I want your word!"_

"_My word Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed looking down into Snape's ferocious anguished face "If you insist…."_

_The office dissolved but re-formed instantly. Snape was pacing in Dumbledore's office._

"_-mediocre, arrogant as his father, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous: attention-seeking and impertinent-"_

"_You see what you expect to see, Severus," said Dumbledore, without raising his eyes from a copy of Transfiguration Today. "Others teachers report that the boy is modest, likeable and reasonably talented. Personally, I find him an engaging child."_

_Dumbledore turned a page, and said without looking up, "Keep an eye on Quirrell, won't you?"_

_A whirl of colour and now everything darkened and Snape and Dumbledore stood a little apart in the Entrance Hall, while the last stragglers from the Yule Ball passed them on their way to bed._

"_Well?" murmured Dumbledore._

"_Karkaroff's mark is becoming darker too. He is panicking, he fears retribution; you know how much help he gave the Ministry after the Dark Lord fell," Snape looked at Dumbledore's crooked nose profile "Karkaroff intends to flee if the Mark burns,"_

"_Does he?" said Dumbledore softly, as Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies came giggling in from the grounds "And are you tempting to join him?"_

"_No," said Snape, his black eyes on Fleur and Roger's retreating figures "I am not such a coward."_

"_No," agreed Dumbledore, "You are a braver man by far then Igor Karkaroff. You know, I sometimes think we Sort too soon…"_

_He walked away, leaving Snape looking stricken…._

_And now they stood in Dumbledore's office, _Harry waved his hand and it fast forward again.

"Snape try to help Dumbledore from dying, because of that ring, and then Snape told Dumbledore. He's only got a year to live because of it," said Harry

_The scene faded away. _Harry waved his hand again

_They saw Snape talking to the portrait of Dumbledore, then they saw a memory where Snape with Mundungus and then in the sky, when Harry was going to the Burrow. Then in Sirius's room and then Snape was in the office again, then Harry waved his wand and it slowed down._

_They watched Dumbledore said "Good. Very good!" cried Dumbledore behind the headmaster's chair "Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valour-and he must not know that you give it! If Voldemort should read Harry's mind and see you acting for him-"_

"_I know," said Snape curtly. He approached the portrait of Dumbledore and pulled at its side. It swung forwards, revealing a hidden cavity behind it, from which he took the sword of Gryffindor._

"_And you still aren't going to tell me why it's so important to give Potter the sword?" said Snape as he swung a travelling cloak over his robes._

"_No, I don't think so," said Dumbledore's portrait. "He will know what to do with it. and Severus, be very careful, they may not take kindly to your appearance after George Weasley's mishap-"_

_Snape turned at the door._

"_Don't worry, Dumbledore," he said coolly "I have a plan…."_

_And Snape left the room, they were pulled out of the pensive and saw 'Harry' rose up from it as well. And moments later he lay on the carpeted floor in the exactly same room. Snape must have closed the door. _And with that they rose from Remus's pensive

"Now we know where the sword is, who wants to come for a walk to Hogwarts with me?" asked Harry.

Several hands rose in the air.

"Regulus bring that locket" said Harry

**I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in the memories, but you know it's hard copying from a book. Escpially if it's now and it's only been read once. Actually it was three times, from three different people… But anyway, this chapter took my a whole day to write, and it's a Sunday and I hate school tomorrow anyway until next time ta-ta.**


	21. Go Ginny dictated to amrawo

**Hello everyone, I hope you like the last chapter and as always**_** amrawo **_**she****was the first to review. Thank you so much for the review and the tip about 'she', (lol) ok and like a promise, this chapter is dictated to **_**amrawo. **_**For being the best person in the world for reviewing.**

**I hope this is to your liking **_**amrawo. **_

Chapter 20

All eight people and one house-elf walked the street of Hogsmeade, one looked like he was thinking really hard.

James run up to Harry and asked "Why did he do that?" still walking him

"Why did who do that?" asked Harry knowing the answer already.

"Snape, why did he do that for, why did ask for Lily and me and you go in hiding?" asked James

Harry shrugged "He cared about Lily,"

"Care for just for Lily?"

Harry nodded "Didn't you see in the memories, James, he nearly blushed every time Lily talked to him."

"It was like he was in love me," said Lily looking at Harry who just stop and laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Of course he loved you, he didn't hate James because of his talent of Qudditch or his friendship, with Sirius, Remus and Peter, it was because James got you, didn't you see that spring in his step in that memory."

"Severus in love with me," said Lily

"Yes," said Harry starting to walk again

"No way," said James "Snape not going anywhere near Lily,"

Harry snorted "I think I was already knew that."

"But why did he love Lily?" asked James

"That's like asking me why do I love Ginny," said Harry approaching the school gates. "It's an un-answered question, we just do, we can't help it, and "Ginny smiled and Harry said" Don't worry about it, we not here to deal with that, are we?"

James and Harry looked at each other, Harry knew that he wasn't going to look away from James, and he also knew that he had his mother's temper, thanks to Remus for pointing that out heaps of times. James, looked away after awhile "Yes, we aren't here for that,"

Harry nodded, closing the gate behind him and locking it, and starting to walk to the school with the others, sneaking up alongside Ginny, sneaking an arm around her waist, who looked at him, when he looked ahead and smiled.

They walked all the way to gargoyle. James and Sirius starting guess password when Harry asked

"Can we please see Professor Dumbledore?"

"Feel free" it groaned jumping to life. Everyone jumped on it, when it started to move.

Harry knocked on the door and opened it when he heard a mumbled 'come in'.

"Hello, everyone," said Dumbledore once Hermione who was the last one in the office closed the door.

"Hello, Professor" said Harry

"Harry, Harry," said Dumbledore "Just call me Dumbledore or Ablus, I'm not your Professor….yet"

"Alright," said Harry

"How it was going?" he asked

"Good," said Harry "We were wondering if we could have the Godric Gryffindor sword," Dumbledore raised his eyebrow "which I know for a fact" said Harry "that is behind the little secret hole behind the last headmaster portrait," Dumbledore smiled and said

"I taught you well," he confirmed

Harry smiled "Some people say I'm Dumbledore man through and through,"

Dumbledore smiled, and stood up and for that moment he looked older than he was when you first see him. Walked behind his chair and lift the portrait up and took out the sword and dropped the portrait again.

Harry walked up and took it off Dumbledore, who was holding it out for Harry.

"Thank-you," said Harry, who walked to Ron and handed it to him, who took it.

"So, my theory was right," said Dumbledore "About this stuff,"

Harry nodded. Dumbledore looked at Regulus and said "I just received a letter from your parents; they're wanting to know where you are,"

"Just tell them that, I'm here." He said and Dumbledore nodded.

"So you're going to destroy the locket with the sword?" asked Sirius

"Yes," said Harry

Hermione started shaking her head and said "No, we can't,"

"What do you mean, we can't?" asked Ron stunned

"Do you remember how we destroy last time, the cup and the locket and everything else?

"With the sword," answered Ron looking at Hermione

"Remember what you destroyed with the sword Harry," said Hermione

"The Basilisk's blood," said Harry

Hermione nodded, "We can't do anything until, that sword has the blood on it,"

"That means we have to go into-' started Harry

"The Chamber of Secrets" said Ginny turning white. Harry turned to Ginny who was looking at him.

"That's what you did down there, that's how you save me, you destroyed that big snake while I was dying," she said

Harry nodded.

"That's why there was a hole in that dairy because you destroyed his memory," she said whitening some more. And Harry nodded again.

Everyone knew not to interrupt the couple. Ginny looked at Harry and Harry looked at her for a while.

"Why?" she whispered "You could have died,"

"And so could have you."

Ginny smiled "Then do me a favor,"

"It all depends on what it is,"

"Let me destroy the diary,"

"Ginny-"

"Harry!"

Harry stared at Ginny who was angry. "Fine," he said "You can destroy the diary but we don't have the dairy, so we have to get it and then we come back here and destroy it again,"

Ginny nodded.

"Good," said Ginny smiling.

"It's a little late," said Dumbledore knowing it was safe to talk "Why don't you go to bed, before you do this,"

Harry nodded and Jessie asked "Where is the diary, and who does the dairy belong to,"

"Riddle, Tom Riddle's dairy, it is at the Malfoy Manor." Said Harry

"Are you telling me we have to break into the Malfoy Manor," said Regulus nearly choking on his words.

Harry nodded. And Regulus looked at him weird and said "Right…Ok," lost for words.

"I think it is wise if Mr. Regulus to stay here at the castle and for Kreacher to go back home, and for the rest to get some sleep," said Dumbledore nodding.

The others nodded and left the room. When they walked downstairs Regulus said "Let me go to the Manor,"

"No, we can't let that," said Harry

"No, seriously let me go, Lucius will only think I'm there for a Death Eater meeting, after or before I'll go looking for it," said Regulus.

Harry stuttered for a second before Ginny said "Yes, I'll let you,"

"Ginny!" Harry said "You know this is dangerous,"

She nodded and said "This is what Regulus wants, Harry, like the note said he was ready for death,"

Harry looked at Regulus who was looking at Harry "I promise, I'll get it,"

"Tomorrow night, be ready, meet in Myrtle's bathroom."

Regulus nodded and headed off to the Slytherin Tower. Once back at Godric Hollow, and Ginny, Hermione, Jessie and Lily had gone to bed and all the men were up having a last minute drink. James asked a very important question.

"How does Ginny twirled you up like that?"

Harry chuckled and said "Behind every noble man, there's always a great woman,"

Ron laughed and said "You can say that again."

"Will Regulus be in danger?" asked Sirius

"He already is," answered Ron

Sirius looked down at the table and said "He's right, you know, I never bothered to save him, while I saved myself from that family."

Harry drained the last of his drink and aimed perfectly at the bin and threw it, and it landed in it.

"Like the old saying goes 'nobody is perfect'"

The men departed the kitchen, James thinking about Lily, Sirius thinking about sleeping, Remus thinking about how life will go, Ron thinking about how long Hermione is going to have the light on for her reading, Harry thinking about Ginny and how she would go with the diary tomorrow night.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up early the following morning; he went to the kitchen and saw no-one was awake. So he decided to make breakfast for everyone so when they came down there would be food, escpially for Sirius. As Harry thought of Sirius and food, he chuckled.

Cracking a few eggs open when the pan was hot enough, walking to the fridge to see if there was any bacon, pulling that as well, closing the fridge, put the bacon on the bench when he heard a 'meow'. He looked down and saw a cat. Rubbing its head over Harry's leg. He smiled and kneeled itching it behind his ear as it purred. The cat was just like Crookshanks except its face didn't look like it was hit by a pan. It was ginger and looked like a small tiger.

"Ginger," said a voice.

Harry jumped and hit his head on the table; he looked over and saw his father standing at the door.

"The cat's name is ginger. He was Lily's mother's cat, but Lily got it when she moved out." Said James sitting down at a chair. Harry smiled as the cat sprung up on James's lap and he started scratching him behind his ears as his purred loudly.

Harry nodded and went to turn the eggs, and said "Hermione has this cat, Crookshanks, he's ginger to, Molly, Ginny's mother is looking after him." He looked at James and added "Sirius was always rather fond of the cat too."

James laughed "He's dog aniagmus, doesn't keep him from liking cat, sometimes I suggest that he should-"

"Keep in his aniagmus form, and he's replies are that he could live with the tail, except the fleas."

James looked at Harry, thinking.

"His death wasn't your fault," said James

Harry finished putting the eggs onto a plate and answered James "I know, I just feel like sometimes that I could have prevented it," and added "Remus told you everything then,"

James nodded and asked "So while you're here, we've got to destroy these things, and keep an eye out for the older Bellatrix and this Malfoy,"

Harry nodded. "Draco Malfoy,"

"How did you become to hate Draco?" asked his father curious.

Harry shrugged "I just did, he was one of those people, when you talk to them you know you gonna hate them,"

James nodded and then his eyes come unfocused "I'll never know the reason why I hate Severus Snape but I just do,"

Harry added bacon the pan and said "You can't stop that, neither can I do the same about Malfoy," Harry just shrugged and smiled and James said "You've got your mother's smile,"

Harry grinned and said "Thanks," and James added looking at the food cooking "And her cooking skills,"

Harry just laughed.

"So," his father said smugly "how did ya win Ginny over?"

Harry shrugged adding bacon to another plate. Putting the bacon, on the table along with the eggs. He cracked more eggs open and soaked bread in it and put it on the pan.

"I just kissed her,"

"You just kissed her," said James surprised

Harry smiled "I was having detention with Professor Snape, on a Saturday which was a Qudditch match day," James growled. "So, Ginny became seeker because she was good, and Dean became chaser, and when I got back to the common, everyone was cheering, saying we had won, and Ron was holding the cup, and Ginny come running at me and i just kissed her, than and there, not caring about fifty people where watching and one of them was her brother, my best friend."

James smiled "At least, she was an easy catch than Lily,"

Harry laughed "Yeah, I heard about that," Harry's eyes darken "I saw a memory, that memory with DADA Owls, I saw you teasing Severus and then mum come down, I never knew you two were like that, but I went to talk to Sirius and Remus about it and they told me, that she never hated you, you just needed to deflate your head a bit."

It was James turn to laugh. "I would love to see a photo with the older Remus and Sirius in it together,"

Harry put his hand in his robe and pulled out a photo and walked over to the table and gave it to James. Went back to cooking the breakfast, cooking French toast, putting the cereal and yogurt on the table, while James absently looked at the photo.

It showed, like all magic photo- a moving older Remus and Sirius, Sirius wrapped his arm Remus' shoulder as Remus laughed and did the same to Sirius, who had pulled Harry in to the photo who waved and it repeated itself.

"Wow," said James looking at Sirius "He looks mature,"

"Mmmm…" said a new voice "Who looks mature,"

Harry and James looked at up to see Lily walking into the kitchen wrapping her robe around herself.

Harry went back to setting the table after a 'good morning', James gave Lily a kiss for a 'good morning,' and handed the photo to her and saying 'Sirius does,'

Lily smiled and passed it back to James saying "Very nice," she looked at James giving Harry back the photo and then at the table and Harry "You cook all this,"

Harry nodded, grabbing the plates and putting them on the table "Help yourselves,"

Harry sat down, pulled two toasts towards him, buttered, put jam on it, folded in half and took a bite out of it. And then James started laughing.

"What?" asked both Lily and Harry, as James continued to laugh.

"You two just did the same thing with your toast," said James

Lily and Harry looked at each other and saw that both toasts were filled with jam, folded in half and both had been bitten out of the corner. Lily blushed and Harry grinned and laughed and said "Cool," and starting eating again.

After Harry had finished eating, he went for a shower and got dressed when he came back downstairs, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Jessie were awake. He heard them speaking, he knew it was a rude to eardrop but he just had to this time.

'our son got into more trouble than you," Harry knew that you was Lily speaking

'But I would like to know about this…this connection about Voldemort," said Remus 'It's really interesting,'

'Maybe, we should ask him what that is?' asked Sirius

'No, do you remember what the future Remus told us, that we can't ask Harry unless he wants to talk about it, Remus told us, we would be expecting things, we didn't think of,' said James

'I know, but it's driving me mad,'

'You're not the only one,' snapped Jessie

Lily spoke up and said 'let's not talk about it, ok?'

Harry assumed that they had nodded because no-one spoke up. Harry turned around and saw Ron, with raised eyebrows and mouthed 'don't trust us much,'

Harry just shrugged. Walked over to Ron near the stairs and said "Don't care, I would do the same if my son came from the future like this,"

"Hey guys," said Hermione walking down the stairs, holding a maternity dress sides.

Ron kissed her and Harry hugged her. Putting a hand to her belly, she smiled and said "What's for breakfast?" walking to the kitchen.

Harry and Ron walked behind and Ron said "Maybe something Harry cooked."

Hermione opened the door to the kitchen and saw all five people sitting around the table, sipping coffee.

Hermione smiled and said "Good morning,"

The returned the same gesture and then Ginny came in as well. As the day went by, Harry kept a close on Ginny, who knew he was keeping her in his eye sight.

"Harry James Potter," said Ginny Weasley, when Harry was in Ron and Hermione's bedroom going over some papers with them.

"Yea, Gin" said Harry looking at her adoringly.

"Can I please speak to you….alone?" she asked him sweetly.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione before leaving with Ginny, who lead him into their spare room.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry following Ginny out to the balcony. Ginny standing just outside said "I should be asking you that question,"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You've kept an eye on me all day long?"

"Have not," argued Harry

Ginny looked at him and he fell uncomfortable under her gaze, "Alright," he confessed "So what if I have, I've got a right as a husband don't I?"

"You're worried over nothing," said Ginny still looking, but this time sweeter "About the dairy,"

"Ok, I'm worried," he admitted pulling her close and she rested her head on top of his collarbone.

She left her head after a while and said "It's something, I have to do, something I have to get over, and it's something I've got to…. You understand, don't you?"

Harry nodded and said "trust me, I understand,"

Ginny smiled and hugged "So does that mean you'll watch where you walking instead of me?"

Harry nodded and Ginny laughed "Good,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Night fell and right on cue like Regulus knew his Dark Mark burnt on his skin. And like it like looked he apparted, he arrived at a front of a white mansion, he knocked twice, before it was opened by a house-elf Dobby.

"The meeting is in the library," he said guiding him into the room

When Regulus entered he was greeted by people in black coats, he made his way forward to the Dark Lord and kneeled down and kiss his coat "I'm here, My Lord,"

"Good," Voldemort said "No trouble, getting away."

Regulus shook his head and said "No, My Lord."

"Good," he said and then raised his voice so the rest could hear and said "Be seated,"

Everyone found there seats.

(**I really don't know how to do a meeting with Voldemort, so please be kind in the review, it's my first time**)

"It has come to attention, over the past few days, that two travels have come to my side, the powerful side," he said leaning back on his seat, fingers tips touching finger tips "These people are not normal people, these people are time travel, come to warn me, and to that I owe them. But not now, when the time comes, I will," he leaned forward on his chair again knowing he was speaking a lie. "These two people are named Bellatrix Lestrange and Draco Malfoy,"

Narcissa gasped and patting her pregnant stomach.

The Dark Lord pointing to two figures sitting next to him, they took off their coasts and their identification was revealed "They have come to tell them, that, I, The Dark Lord, will be destroyed in a matter of a year, if I do not take pre-caution,"

"That, a boy will be born, next year, to people that have escaped me twice, Bella and Draco have told me, that Harry Potter will be born on the July 31st , to Lily and James Potter. They also told me that there is another choice Neville Longbottom, born to Frank and Alice Longbottom."

Voldemort looked at Bella and said "One, I half-blood and another is Pure-blood,"

Bella nodded "Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort leaned back on his chair, thinking. Death Eaters looking at each other. Draco spoke "My Lord, I know Harry Potter very well, he will go to any strength to get what he wants, you proved that point in my fifth year, when you killed his godfather… well you lured him to his godfather's death, he can, sometimes be easily fooled. We're better off killing James and Lily Potter before Harry is born,"

"And the Neville boy?"

"Can trip over his own feet, My Lord," said Draco

Voldemort nodded. He rose from his seat and said "It'll be a lot easier, with my new servant," he waved his wand and a figure with a black coat came forward. "This new servant comes from the organization Ablus Dumbledore put up to try and stop my ways; he will get information for me. I also heard from a other source that there was a prophecy about me and a baby boy born at the seventh months dies"

The figure kneeled down at Voldemort feet and kissed the hems. Voldemort picked up the figured and pulled his hood off and revealed Peter Pettigrew.

Lucius laughed and Voldemort raised his wand at him and said "Do you find this funny Lucius?"

"No, My Lord, I was just laughing because you're plan gets better and better, no-one will suspect Peter Pettigrew."

Voldemort put his wand away and shoved Peter into a chair and said "Barty and Bellatrix find where the Longbottoms live." They nodded and said "Yes, My Lord,"

"Meetings over," he said and sat back down. People piled out of the room. Regulus was the last person out of the room. Peter was to stay behind; The Dark Lord wanted a word with him.

Regulus was stopped by his cousin Narcissa "Stay and have a cup of tea, with us,"

Regulus smiled and accepted it, Death Eaters in the kitchen, grabbing drinks of water, and talking like nothing had happen, not that they were planning to kill someone, like it was a good punishment. After the tea, Regulus said he had to go back to school, because they would be doing rounds and it would be hard to get back into school.

When he was out of the kitchen, instead of turning right to go out the door, he turned left and went upstairs, he opened Narcissa's bedroom, and Regulus went back through the draws, he went to turn to go to the cupboard and saw someone standing at the door.

"You should not be in here," Dobby said

"I know, but you're just elf and I'm a wizard, I'm more powerful, you must leave," Regulus said

Dobby run to Regulus and whispered "I know, what you're looking for" he pulled a black book out of his pillowcase suit.

"How-how do you know?" asked Regulus

"Elves are more powerful, Master Regulus; I knew Harry Potter was coming, elves can see things many wizards and witches can't and this battle is going to be a close one, and dangerous, Dobby will be wanting to get out of the way for this one. Master Regulus should trust Harry Potter about everything." Dobby pushed book into Regulus's hands and said "Go now, go now, before you get caught, I'm going to put my ears in the oven door, or iron my hands, give Harry Potter my greetings,"

Regulus apparted once he got outside, he run up the grounds' and met Harry and the others in Myrtle's bathroom. He held up the book to show Harry.

"Yep, that's it," said Ginny.

"How did you find it?" asked Harry

"Dobby, he gave it to me and also told me to give you, his greetings, he said he knew you where coming," said Regulus. "Told me I should trust you on everything,"

Harry shook his head and said "Dobby always got over excited, but thank you all the same,"

Regulus handed Harry the book, "No worries,"

Harry looked at Ginny and held out the book, Ginny took a deep breath, put one hand out and grabbed it and smiled to Harry "See, nothing."

Harry just smiled "Anything interesting?"

Regulus knew what Harry was talking about and he said "Draco and Bella were introduced and Bellatrix and Barty were ordered to find where the Longbottoms were living and" with a quick glance "Peter Pettigrew joined tonight,"

The air was tense. And James said "There's nothing we can do, except get this done, so who's going down."

"Ginny and I" said Harry

"But-" started Ron and Hermione, but were cut off by Harry's look

"If I need you guys, a red feather will appeared." Harry said he turned to the taps.

"Stand back," he said, they moved, Ginny standing next to Harry, holding the book. And with a hiss '_open' _the Chamber of Secrets had opened. Harry grabbed Ginny's free hand and jumped.

Harry, again in his life saw that he was sliding down pipe, with others pipes zigzagging in and out on top and below him.

He and Ginny landed on a pile of skeletons, they walked down the big long cave, until they reached a door, which opened to the main chamber, and Harry hissed the word '_open_', the snakes slide out of the locket and the door open. Harry helped Ginny down before moving down himself. They walked down where the head of Salazar Slytherin's head was.

"Now what?" asked Ginny, dropping the book on the ground.

"Well…" said Harry "We've got to call out the Basilisk and then we've got to blind it, then kill it, then stab the book with a fang,"

"How are we going to blind the Basilisk?"

"Well, Fawkes did it last time," said Harry

"Why don't you do it?" said Ginny "I mean your aniagmus, is a Phoenix."

Harry shrugged and said "It's worth a try,"

Ginny waited over parlor and Harry hissed the words '_Speak to me, the heir of Slytherin,_'

Ginny turned around, and Harry changed into a phoenix, the snake slide out of his cave and come to a stop, Harry flee forward, and blind the snake by his claws, crunching into his eyes. Harry changed back "You can look now,"

The snake became undomesticated; swing its head to side to side, before waving its tail around and around, like it was in pain. Before it got a chance to attack Harry and Ginny.

Harry plunged the sword in the roof of the serpent's mouth, and again, Harry felt the fang in his left arm. Harry pulled the sword out of the snake's mouth, and it was covered in blood, the snake squealed and rants, before collapsing on the cold stone floor of the chamber.

Harry took the fang out of his arm, and dropped to his knees next to Ginny who was on the ground next to the book, he dropped the sword, and passing the fang he said "Stab the book,"

Whistle Ginny stabbed the book, Fawkes, who had come down and re-healed Harry's arm. As Ginny stabbed it black blood come out of it. Once it was finished, she leaned back and took a breath. Harry and Fawkes looking out her.

She smiled at both of them and said "I've been wanting to that for ages,"

Harry smiled, and Ginny was sure that if Fawkes was a person he would be smiling as well, he opened his mouth and a chimed; Harry got the book, the fang, and the sword put it in his cloak, and helped Ginny up, with one his hand he held on to Fawkes, with the other, he pulled Ginny up, as he flew, out of the chamber they went.

As Harry and Ginny landed in the bathroom floor, Fawkes, Ron run to Ginny and Hermione run to Harry.

"How was it?" asked Ron hugging his sister, who didn't mind and hugged him back "You look like hell,"

Harry laughed and said "Thanks,"

Ginny smiled and buried her head in her brother's shoulder and said "It went pretty well,"

"Did, ya get what we needed?" asked Hermione, Harry pulled out the book, the sword and the fang and said "The fang is for the cup," Hermione nodded.

"Wow, is this what we're going to look like after all this?" asked Sirius

Harry laughed and said "What? Don't want to destroy your hair,"

Sirius laughed back sarcastically "Ha, ha, Harry, really funny,"

"I thought so too," said Jessie, smiling.

"I think we should go home now and get some rest because it looks like Ginny and Harry would love it," said Lily.

Regulus nodded and said "Goodnight," before leaving, he grabbed the door handle and said and turned and said "Voldemort about some prophecy or something,"

The smile on Harry's face slipped off. "Are-are you sure?"

Regulus nodded "Very something about a boy being born at the end of seven months dies or something…goodnight,"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned to Harry, who was still looking at where Regulus was.

"Harry?" asked Ron hesitantly.

Harry took a while to answer but he did, "That's makes things work faster for us,"

Walking out of bathroom, Ron carrying the sword, Hermione carrying the fang and Ginny carrying the book. They all apparted home. Ron, Ginny and Hermione went upstairs.

"Harry, what's wrong, since Regulus talked about the prophecy thing, you've been weird?" asked Lily.

Harry looked at Lily, "Nothing, nothing's wrong," he cracked his neck and said "I'll see in the morning," he nodded and went upstairs.

He went for a shower, got into his boxers and went to sleep, even before Ginny was there.

**I hope yas like it…**

**I thought, I would leave you guys and girls hanging there. Please review. POSTION WANTED: I'm looking for what you call it… a beta or something, for correcting my spelling, can someone mentioned it in their review about it and see what happens. THANK YOU, **


	22. Two Down Some To Go

**I hope you guys/girls like the last chapter thank you for everyone for reviewing.**

**So, I like in the neighborhood and I thought hey what the hell, I like drop in and write something for ya guys/girls. So here it is. And I was thinking that I might start added some favorite sayings in Harry Potter, if you wants yours on here as well, just review and tell me. Mwah. Love yas all.**

_**One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ...He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**_

_**Page 1 in Harry Potter and the philosopher's Stone.**_

**I know that wasn't a saying, from Harry Potter, but the passage always. ALWAYS give me the Goosebumps.**

"Ron," said Harry as they walked up to Hogwarts, the next afternoon, attending to destroy the locket.

"Yea, Harry?" said Ron

"I want you to destroy the locket again,"

Ron took a breath and said "Don't you think Regulus should do it, I mean he wanted to die destroying the locket."

"I.Want.You.To.Destroy.It." Harry said once again, Ron held up his hands in defense and said "Ok, ok," Ron then turned to Ginny and said "Didn't you let him sleep or something last night,"

Ginny blushed and said "Oh shut it,"

They walked up to the gargoyle again, where they met Regulus.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Sirius seeing his brother.

"It's Friday, Sirius, we got off early, remember?" he said like he was talking to three year old and sometimes, that came true.

"Oh, you do too," he said remembering the memories, he and the others did on Friday afternoons.

"Got the locket?" asked Harry, Regulus pulled it out of his pocket showing them before putting it back away.

"Good," said Harry, they climbed aboard the gargoyle once Remus had mentioned the password.

Remus, again, knocked on the door and they entered once they heard a 'come in' from Dumbledore.

Once they came in, they saw a smiling Dumbledore.

"Hello," he said "I've been looking forward, for you visited, did you destroy the diary last night?"

"Yes," said Ginny placing it on his desk for him, Dumbledore picked it up and scanned and nodded his head. "I remember this; he used to carry it around school,"

Harry nodded and said "You, said in the Patronus, that you wanted us to destroy the locket in here,"

Dumbledore nodded whilst Regulus got out the locket and passed it to Harry, who took.

"You still haven't changed your mind?" Harry asked

Dumbledore shook his head and said "I'm positive,"

Harry nodded; Ron took the sword from Harry.

"Okay," said Harry kneeling, once he took and placed it on the stone ground and then stood up and put his arm out and moved both Regulus and himself away and then turned to Ron, who looked sick. "Do you remember what to do?"

Ron nodded "On three again?"

Harry nodded, as Ron raised the sword "One…Two…Three…._open," _the last word came out like a snake hiss. And as he did, the necklace open. Ron raised the sword higher before stroking the necklace, which broke into pieces. Ron dropped sword and Harry patted him on the back before bending over and collecting the pieces.

"At least, it wasn't like last time," said Ron looking at Harry, who was putting it in a bag that Hermione had bought with them, Harry just smiled and said "I told you, just like a sister,"

James bent down to Hermione and whispered "What are they on about?"

Hermione whispered back "Don't know, I wasn't there," James nodded.

"So that's two down," said Dumbledore and Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded

"Parseltongue," said Sirius simply

Harry nodded and said "I know,"

James saw where Sirius was going with this and said "None of my family members are Parseltongue and Lily is a muggleborn, so no-one would come from her side of the family,"

Harry nodded "I know, but it didn't come from none of you, it came from Voldemort,"

Everyone looked at Harry confused expected Dumbledore who said "I think on the night Voldemort tried to take young Harry Potter's life, and didn't succeed, Voldemort transformed some of his powers to Harry, through his scar." Dumbledore looked at Harry

"Yes," said Harry "Since Voldemort is related to Salazar Slytherin,"

"I taught you correctly," said Dumbledore and Harry nodded.

"Right, Salazar could talk to snakes, that's why Slytherin house has the snake for its symbol because he could talk to snakes." Said Lily and Hermione said "It's in Hogwarts: A History,"

Harry and Ron said "Give the book a rest," and Hermione shot them a glance.

"Voldemort transferred some of his powers to you that night, he died." Said Regulus

"I like the term 'disappeared' not died, and yes he did. I don't know how and I

don't why, but he just did"

Regulus nodded

"How did you know that you were a Parseltongue?" asked Remus interested

Harry shrugged "I was ten turning eleven but I didn't know anything about the wizarding world, and we were at the zoo for Dudley's birthday and Dudley tried to make the snake move, but he didn't so he went off and I started talking to the snake, long story, short, I set it on him by accident and then at our second year, Malfoy and I were in a duel and he produced a snake, I talked it, the whole school freaked out and Hermione told what I could do." Said Harry

Dumbledore and the others nodded.

"Interesting," said Dumbledore, he handed the book to Hermione, who put it in her bag.

Dumbledore then turned to Regulus "Would you like to go with them or would you like to stay here?"

"I would like to stay here, sir," said Regulus

"Don't be ridiculous," said Sirius "He's coming with us,"

Everyone looked at him and he said "A big brother got to admit when he's wrong and I was wrong, and Regulus was right, I never bother save him while I saved myself."

Regulus hugged Sirius, who hugged him back. James smiled and knew it was going to be a new blooming relationship.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled and said "That's what we need these days, more love and forgiving."

"So, what's left?" asked Jessie and Lily

Dumbledore looked at Harry and he said "cup, diadem, ring and snake,"

"Well, I think," said Dumbledore "It would be good, to walk down memory lanes, Harry"

Harry smiled and said "I know what you mean, Ablus."

Dumbledore eyes twinkled and said "I think you guys should go home and have a rest."

James and the others nodded, they started out of the door, but Harry stayed behind and said "headmaster?"

"Yes, Harry, my dear boy?" asked Dumbledore

"When, Severus comes to you, next time for a request, trust him"

Dumbledore looked at Harry, most irate "And why should I do that for, my boy, he's a Death Eater,"

"Because, he'll save people lives, and when you see that reason he met you for, you'll understand,"

Dumbledore nodded and said "I'll see what I can do for you, can't make any promises,"

Harry nodded and left the room and caught up with the others and apparted to Godric Hollows with them.

OoOoOoO

"So, you guys," said Regulus "Where is the cup and whatever is left," once Lily and Jessie left said they needed something to talk about.

"Cup is in Lestrange's vault, diadem is hidden at Hogwarts' and the snake is with Voldemort," said Hermione

Lily poked her head around the corner and said "Hermione are you a healer?"

"Yes, why?" said Hermione

"How about you Ginny?" asked Lily

"Yes, why?" Ginny said echoing Hermione's words

"Can you girls come here, please." Said Lily sweetly.

"Ok," they said together and stood up and left the room.

"Ok," said Ron "Weird…."

Harry just smiled.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," said Ron waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, what?" said Harry

"Neville was the last one that destroyed the snake, who's going to kill it this time,"

"Neville," said Harry simply.

"How is he going to destroy, he's in the future," said Ron

Harry shook his head and said "Dumbledore's Army will come to help, they always do,"

"Dumbledore's Army?" asked Regulus

Before Ron could answer, they heard a couple squeals from another room.

James and Sirius shook their heads and rolled their eyes, Ron said "Dumbledore's Army is organization Hermione made up so we could learn Defense against the Dark Arts, the teacher that we had in our fifth year came from the Ministry for Fudge, because he thought that Dumbledore was plotting against him."

James, Sirius, Remus and Regulus nodded their heads and Remus asked "Who was the teacher,"

"Harry," answered Ron.

The guys turned to Harry, who was facing the door way.

"Harry?" they asked, he held up his hand and whispered "5…4…3…2…1"

And as he said one, the four girls came in smiling.

"Ok," said Sirius "You knew that they were going to do that," he said Harry, who nodded.

"What's going on?" asked James "We heard you squealing from the other room."

Lily beamed at James and kissed him "I've got some news,"

Ginny bent down to Harry's ear and whispered really quietly "You've decided to make yourself known,"

Harry pulled Ginny around to the front, made a little back onto his chair and placed Ginny in front of him, he placed his lips close to her ear and whispered so she was the only that hear it, "I know,"

"What the news?" said James brightly.

Lily beamed at him for a moment saying "I'm pregnant,"

James's jaw dropped and Sirius laughed and Remus patted him on the back, as Regulus smiled. Jessie smiled along with Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Wow," whispered James standing up while holding Lily's hand, looking into her eyes.

"You should have known, Harry's born in July" said Lily

"Yea, I know-will you just shut up, so I can kiss you," and as he finished the sentence he kissed her, as everyone cheered.

James pulled back on said "I've got news as well,"

"What?" asked Lily excited

"It's going to be a boy," James laughed

Everyone laughed along him, even Lily who looked disapproved for a second.

OoOoOoO

After many hours of just lounging around, everyone agreed to go to Diagon Alley, Ginny and Hermione grabbed their bags smiling and squealing 'shopping' like every girls does.

After they apparted to the Leaky Cauldron, the girls told the boys they would meet them back here after an hour of shopping the men nodded it off, rolling their eyes.

The men first visited the Qudditch shop.

"Look Harry, Comet Two-Sixty, is the fastest here in the this time." Ron whispered to the men but more mainly to Harry

"What's the fastest in the future?" asked Sirius

"Firebolt," answered Harry and Ron simultaneously.

"How fast does it go?" asked James

Harry shrugged "Dunno know, pretty fast, I guess."

"Do you have one?" asked Regulus.

"Yeah, Sirius bought me one, for my thirteen birthday, after the Whomping Willow destroyed my Nimbus Two Thousand." Said Harry

"Do you have here?" asked Sirius keenly smiling jumping with joy

Harry laughed and smiled and said "Maybe. Maybe not,"

"Harry," said Sirius desperately.

Harry nodded "Yes, yea I do."

James and Sirius jumped and said together "Can I have a go,"

Harry laughed "Well, I really don't let know no one touch it…"

"Are you kidding?" said James and then whispered "I'm your father, I'll ground you if you don't let me have a go,"

Harry laughed and said "I think that's a bit to late for that, but…yeah I guess you guys can ride it,"

Harry was than pushed into a bone crushing hug by both James and Sirius.

Ron shook his head laughing.

"Did you play Qudditch?" asked Regulus

"Yep," said James "In his first year, played seeker,"

"Seeker, really…"

"You play seeker too, yea I know, seekers are always in the middle." Said Harry smiling.

"First year, you must really good," said Regulus

"I'm okay," said Harry

"Harry, just being modest," interrupted Ron "He only lost one game in his third because of the bloody dementors,"

Regulus raised his eyebrows and said "That's good,"

Harry just smiled and James said "I want to get Lily something."

"Prongs, you're always wanting to get Lily something," said Sirius

"I know, but-"

"Because she's pregnant," supplied Harry smiling

"Yeah," said James nodding "Yeah," walking out the door, with everyone following.

They walked in the jewelers, with a ring of a bell over their heads.

"Hello," said a lady "Can I help you with something, an engagement ring,"

"No," said James "Already married," the lady nodded and said "Anything else."

"My wife is pregnant and I was wonder-"

"Say no more," said the lady smiling "I know what you want, come with me,"

She moved them over to section where there were necklaces and rings.

"These are for pregnant women who having babies, they act as a shield for the mother and child,"

James nodded and looked at them, Harry pointed to one and said "What about that,"

James moved to where Harry was looking and his eyes lit up and nodded "Yeah, that one."

The lady smiled and said "I guess, your wife's name is Lily."

James nodded and said "The best name on the planet,"

The lady laughed and said "that's what all husbands say,"

The necklace was gold all around and there was a name dangling from the gold 'Lily'.

They were going to walk out, once James had purchased the necklace, but they saw Sirius was still looking.

"Padfoot, mate, I've finished looking, you know." Said James

"I know," came the distracted replied.

James and Remus glanced at each other, before everyone walked to him.

"Sirius, mate, what are you doing?"

Sirius pointed to a red, ruby ring and said "I like that,"

The lady that had served James came and said "That's an engagement ring,"

James and Remus had cracked their neck to look at Sirius, who was looking at the ring.

"Sirius," whispered Remus "You'….you're not-not thinking about proposing… are you?"

Sirius stared the ring for awhile and said "I…I…" he trailed off, he looked like he was thinking about something very hard. "Yes…yes I am." He whispered

"Sirius, you've got to be sure," said James

"I'm sure, guys, I mean I know what you're thinking, Sirius Black, who slept with most girls at Hogwarts ever get married, but Jessie makes me feel really special…like…like…"

"You could spend your life with, wake up every morning with her by your side," said Ron and Sirius nodded before looking up and said "I'll take it,"

While the lady put in its box, Harry had gone paled.

"Harry?" asked Regulus "Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head "I don't know,"

"What do you mean?" we've just hear some good news," said James smiling "One of my best friend are going to get married,"

Harry shook his and whispered, "_Harry, if you can prevent this… please do so, it caused him so much pain," _

As the lady passed Sirius the wrapped up box, they turned back to him

"What are you saying?" asked Remus

"What you told me,"

"What did I say?" asked Remus

But Harry didn't have time to reply because screaming and yelling broke out, the lady run to the door poked her out and slammed the door and put the close sign up, she was locked the door.

"Voldemort," said Harry

The lady nodded and run to the back of the shop to take cover.

Sirius turned to Regulus and said "Did you know about attack today?"

Regulus shook his head and said "No, I had no idea,"

Harry turned and run to the back of the shop door, "Regulus," he yelled "You stay here, Voldemort doesn't want to see you on our side,"

Regulus stayed here to look after the lady. Harry run the opposite way of the people, flying hexes went everywhere.

"Find the women," shouted Harry running. They men nodded

Harry and the men, when spotted a Death Eater, they fired hexes and curses at them. Harry spotted Jessie, he released a breath and grabbed her around the waist, and then hid in an alley way.

"Harry," said Jessie scared, she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Where are they others?" asked Harry, after he fired a hex to a Death Eater.

"Somewhere, I dunno know…Harry, I'm scared."

"I know," he said, he grabbed her hand and said "We've got to run, okay, you've got to trust me,"

"I trust you, Harry, I did from the moment we've met," she said,

Harry run from the corner with Jessie, firing hexes and curses to Death Eaters, he couldn't spot anyone from the group, he, then changed direction and run to the shop, where he just came from. Once he opened the door, he was met with Sirius, who took Jessie off Harry, and hugged her.

Ginny, went to hug Harry.

"Why are we in a jeweley shop?" asked Jessie

"I want to get something for Lily," said James

The screaming and yelling continued "What's happening out there?" asked the lady

"They won't stopped until they get their target," said Regulus looking at the others.

Harry looked confused for a moment and then said "What's your name?" he asked lady

"Courtney," she said

"Courtney, where's your home?" he asked

"Away from here," she said scared

"Good, apparted from here, we'll lock up the shop for you,"

She nodded and disapparted

Harry turned to the others and rushed them outside and the lock the door and said "Go back to Godric Hollow and no one let Jessie out of their sights, I've got to go do something,"

"NO! Harry, you're not playing hero," said Ginny clutching to Harry.

"I'm not, but I've got to do this, so no one gets hurt,"

Ginny slowly nodded and disapparted. Harry walked away from the shop and saw the Aurors had started too arrived.

Harry run to where they had gathered and starting throwing hexes and curses at the Death Eaters.

"Potter!" yelled Moody "About time, you've got here,"

Harry knew Moody thought Harry was his father, "I think it was about time I got here too,"

Suddenly another Death Eater appeared and came forward and someone was struggling from the Death Eater grip.

"Alice!" yelled someone and Harry knew that was Frank and the lady struggling was Alice.

Harry aimed at the Death Eater who was holding Alice, but Frank grabbed his arm and said "You'll shot my wife, Potter,"

"No I won't, I promise," he said pointing his wand to the person again. He looked at the Death Eater closer and saw the person had black eyes. And suddenly he knew who it was. Severus Snape.

He fired a curse Severus went back and Alice run forward with hesitation and run to Frank.

"Thank you Potter," he said hugging her.

"Move back," yelled Moody.

Auror started apparted, Harry turned to Frank and Alice and said "Apparted to Godric Hollows',"

"Why?' he asked

"I'll explain it when we get there,"

Frank nodded and apparted both him and Alice and Harry went too.

Harry walked to the house with Frank and Alice, once they saw James, they turned to Harry and Alice said "You must be Harry,"

Harry nodded

"Thank-you so much for helping Alice survive," said Frank

"Don't worry it," he said "Are you hurt?" he asked both of them who nodded.

"Good, don't want Neville hurt,"

Alice blushed and said "You know,"

"Neville was born on the same night I was,"

Alice looked at Lily, who smiled, Alice squealed and hugged Lily.

"Is Neville here?" asked Frank

Harry shook his head and said "No, not yet, he'll arrive when he knows we in trouble,"

Frank nodded "How will he know?"

"Neville always knows," smiled Harry "Always…"

He grabbed a drink water and gave it to Alice and said "Drink it, it'll cover the fright you had when Snape broke into your house,"

"Snape!" spat Frank, James and Sirius

"He doesn't know, his ways yet," said Harry annoyed "just leave him alone,"

James whispered to Frank that Severus was a good guy in the future, and Frank whispered my ass back.

"Well," said Lily brightly "Did you get me anything, James"

James bought out a necklace and gave it to a squealing Lily, who hugged and kissed him.

James and Remus looked at Sirius, who said "I have announcement to make,"

Everyone became silent, Sirius looked at Jessie took her hand, kneeled down on one and open a box and asked "Jessie Swatt, will marry me?"

Jessie squealed and yelled "YES!!!!" grabbed Sirius's collar and kissed, while everyone clapped and cheered. Sirius slipped her ring on her finger as she smiled and squealed. "I love you," Sirius whip\spered, she only kissed him back.

**I hope you guys/girls enjoyed the chapter. It's raining here, so I think I'm going to go out and play in it. See ya people later.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	23. Fred Arthur Weasley is here!

**This is my first doing of a kidnapped with Voldemort, so please be nice and patient.**

**"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yeh dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."**

**I love Hagrid, well that's the first line he ever spoke to Harry in the first book. **

**Ok on with the story.**

Chapter 22- (I can't believe it)

_**Wormtail walked out of the circle to the place where Cedric's body lay and returned with Harry's wand, which he thrust roughly into Harry's hand without looking at him. Then Wormtail resumed his place in the circle of watching Death Eaters."You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?" said Voldemort softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness.  
At these words Harry remembered, as though from a former life, the dueling club at Hogwarts he had attended briefly two years ago ... All he had learned there was the Disarming Spell, "Expelliarmus" ... and what use would it be to deprive Voldemort of his wand, even if he could, when he was surrounded by Death Eaters, outnumbered by at least thirty to one?**_

_**He had never learned anything that could possibly fit him for this. He knew he was facing the thing against which Moody had always warned ... the unblockable Avada Kedavra curse - and Voldemort was right - his mother was not here to die for him this time... He was quite unprotected..."We bow to each other. Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry. "Come, the niceties must be observed... Dumbledore would like you to show manners... Bow to death, Harry..."**_

_**The Death Eaters were laughing again. Voldemort's lipless mouth was smiling. Harry did not bow. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him before killing him ... he was not going to give him that satisfaction...**_

_**"I said, bow," Voldemort said, raising his wand - and Harry felt his spine curve as though a huge, invisible hand were bending him ruthlessly forward, and the Death Eaters laughed harder than ever.**_

_**"Very good," said Voldemort softly, and as he raised his wand the pressure bearing down upon Harry lifted too. "And now you face me, like a man ... **__**straight-backed and proud, the way your father died... And now - we duel."**_

_**Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could do anything to defend himself, before he could even move, he had been hit again by the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming, that he no longer knew where he was...White-hot knives were piercing every inch of his skin, his head was surely going to burst with pain, he was screaming more loudly than he'd ever screamed in his life**__ –_

Harry woke with a start, remembering the pain, he grabbed his glasses and went to look around for Ginny and saw she was sleeping. He took several breaths in and out, before getting out of bed. He got dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

He closed the door gently behind him; leaned against it for a moment, before walking downstairs, when he got to the kitchen he saw that it was five thirty in the morning. He sighed as he lowered himself on the couch, and stared at the black shadow wall opposite him and before he knew it, he found himself in darkness.

"Harry…Harry…Harry," said the snitch that was flying in front of him, he moved his hand to move it away. But it wasn't successful, "Harry……Harry…..Harry,"

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep," he said to it.

He felt a blow to his head and he fell off the couch. He opened his eyes and found Hermione standing over him

"What was that for?" he half yelled at her

"I'm pregnant and moody and angry, is my excuse." She said

"Ok," he said "How are you?"

She smiled "Alright, thank-you…" but her voice trailed off.

"But?" he continued for her.

She put her hand to her stomach and said "I feel weird,"

Harry stood before dropping beside her on the couch and said "Feel weird like how?"

She leaned and whispered "I can't feel him move,"

Harry looked at her and saw she was crying, he cuddled her and said "It's going to be okay, you're jumping to conclusions again, like you always do."

"I-I've haven't fe-felt him f-for days," she confessed sob.

Harry knew that he shouldn't be tension but he did anyway and said "It's near your due date, probably got something with that,"

Hermione just nodded, but cried in his shoulder anyway and he asked "Have you spoken to Ron with this?" and she shook her head as Harry nodded.

"Who else is awake?" asked Harry

"No-one, just me and you," she said "and it's like seven o'clock in the morning,"

And just than they heard rushing footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Do you have to go to work?" Lily asked

"Yes, I do" said James.

Harry and Hermione got up and went to the front.

"Harry, Hermione," greeted James and Lily

"Work?" said Harry

James nodded "It's been a week since I haven't gone. Moody just owl me than to say that he would like me in, they got a Death Eater attack,"

Harry nodded and Lily cooed "Hermione are you okay, you've been crying."

Hermione nodded her head "I'm fine, Harry sorted me out, told me I was jumping to silly thoughts like always."

Lily nodded looking unconcerned and Harry asked "Jessie is a healer?"

"Of course, she is, you saw her that night," said Lily and Harry nodded

"There you go Hermione," said Harry "just see what Jessie has to say,"

"What's wrong?" asked Lily again as Hermione eyes started swelling again.

"I can't feel him," she whispered putting her hand on her belly and Lily rushed over to her and hugged her.

James looked at Harry, who just shrugged "Women and their things," James laughed, grabbed his robe and nodded "Better be off," and he closed the door.

Harry turned around to see Hermione sobbing into Lily's night grown and asked "Would it be alright, if Hermione lied down in your bed?"

Lily nodded and said "Of course," and Lily trailed her away to her room.

OoOoOoO

It was only Lily, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus and Regulus, since James, Sirius and Jessie had gone to work, they thought they would just relax. Since they couldn't do anything with anybody else.

Alice looked down at the hard clip she had in her hand, she saw they had a new patient by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange; she turned the corner and knocked on the door. And opened, she saw Bellatrix on the bed but couldn't see anything wrong with her.

"Hello, Mrs. Lestrange," said Alice smiling

Alice only got a grunt in reply and than said "Sorry, but I don't know what you're in here for, can you tell me why you are?" looking at the hard clip again.

Bellatrix made her finger in a motioned to tell Alice to come closer, so Alice leaned in, and as she did. Bellatrix grabbed her and the next moment Alice knew she was in a dark corridor.

"Bellatrix, I've seen you've got our little friend," a hissed voice came from the dark.

Alice tried to adjust her eyes to see who was talking, but she didn't need to as Voldemort moved into the light.

"When is your baby due?" he asked

Alice looked at him and said "I have no baby!"

Voldemort drew his wand and said "Do not lie to me, tell the truth!"

Alice still did not change her answer "I have no baby,"

"Cruico!" shouted Voldemort and Alice felt more pain than she had in her life –

OoOoOoO

The front door of Godric Hollows burst open to reveal Sirius, everybody jumped.

"Alice-" he gasped "Gone,"

"What?" said Lily

"Alice was just at work, than Jessie went to check on her and she was gone," said Sirius

"Ok," said Lily, "Come on, I'll get Harry and the others,"

Sirius and her run through the house to outside backyard, there they saw Hermione Remus standing there in amazement and above they saw Harry, Ron and Ginny flying.

And as quick as flash, Sirius had them down and on the way to the Aurors office, where they were getting ready to go look for her and Frank was amongst them. Harry and the others were disguised, so Harry didn't look so much like James. Lily said that she would stay home.

"We'll be looking the nearest forest," said Moody.

"That's Mad-eye with his normal eye," whispered Ron to Harry, who nodded.

With their wands in their hands and robes. They started walking to the nearest forest spilt up. The future trio with the past trio and Frank.

"Voldemort to smart to be in a forest," said Hermione

"I know," said Harry

"So, do you know where he might be, because my wife is danger," said Frank.

Harry thought for a moment "Well, I don't know, I have an idea, but you've got to hold on."

"What?" they all said

And Harry apparted them all to the grave yard, he once was in.

"Where are we?" asked James

"Grave yard," said Hermione and added "Harry was here years ago, for the ceremony of Voldemort,"

"For a funeral," said Sirius "You're mad,"

"Not willingly," said Harry "And it was for his re-birth," pointing to a statue "That's where Voldemort grandparents and father is buried," then pointed to the house "That's where Alice will be,"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Frank starting to ran but Harry grabbed him by the collar

"We can't just go in there," said Harry "We've got to have a plan,"

Than a red beam light came buzzing near his right ear, Harry turned around and didn't see anyone. Another came. Harry raised his wand and made a awkward aim and shoot _'Stupefy'_

And as Harry knew the snarling voice came "Now, Potter, can't aim no more,"

Ron laughed and stands beside Harry and said "You coward, Malfoy, can't even show yourself,"

Malfoy came into the light. "You're wasting time, just standing here making snarls at me, Neville's mother up there, getting hurt."

That, must have been another been enough for Hermione again as she came walking through Harry and Ron and punched Malfoy, as he stumbled back. And kept on walking, when Harry and Ron walked past the kick him the ribs and so did Ginny. James, Sirius and Remus just laughed. Frank just look at him disgusted.

"What's the plan?" said Frank catching up to the others.

"Rescue Alice," said Harry and than looked at Sirius and said "Do not let Jessie out of your sight,"

"What is with that!" yelled Jessie "Why do keep saying it,"

"Because Remus told me," said Harry like she didn't yell at him.

"Do you always listen to what you're told?" said Jessie

Harry pretended to think before "Not all the time,"

"So why are you listening to Remus for?" she added to Remus "No offense," who just nodded

"Because, he's like a father, beside would you like to get killed?" said Harry "Let's just go,"

Harry unlocked the door and Sirius closed it behind him softly.

They stood there for a moment and scream rung out through the whole house, Harry turned to his head to where he thought the screaming from.

"James, Remus and Jessie," said Harry "you guys stay here,"

They nodded and Harry said "Sirius, Ginny and Hermione, you stay on the step when we pass," pointing to the stairs and they nodded.

"Frank, Ron and I will upstairs and see what we can do," said Harry.

Harry walked up the stairs and Sirius, Ginny and Hermione stayed on the stairs. They quietly walked in a room, it was empty. Another scream rung through the house. They run to the door, wands raised.

There was Alice on the floor, Bella standing over her and Voldemort behind her, Lucius was in a corner, Crabbe and Goyle in another and Bellatrix in another.

Lucius grabbed Frank, Goyle grabbed Ron and Crabbe grabbed Harry.

"When will Aurors understand they can not defeat me," tatted Voldemort.

Frank was struggling against Lucius and said "Let my wife go, she hasn't done anything to you,"

Voldemort to hiss and the next moment a snake came uncurled and went downstairs. And the next moment the others were in the room.

"A pregnant one," he shook his head "Not a very good idea," he pushed Hermione next to Alice and Ron yelled "Leave her alone,"

"Ah… are you willingly to die for her?" he asked "And for the baby,"

Ron nodded "Always willingly," Voldemort laughed and pointed his wand at Hermione. But Bellatrix pointed to Harry and said "That's the one, you want, that's Harry Potter."

Voldemort looked at Harry, and snarled "He looks nothing like a Potter." So Bellatrix waved her hand, and Harry knew she had made him look like his self again. Voldemort pushed Hermione to the ground and walked to Harry.

"You are the one that destroyed me, correct?" said Voldemort

Harry shrugged and said "Yes and no,"

Voldemort snarled "It's a yes or no, boy,"

"Actually the answer is yes and no, because, I destroyed you in 1981, when you disappeared, I stopped you regaining to yourself a couple of times and than I killed you,"

"No one can," Voldemort hissed and Harry knew that was in Parseltongue

Harry shrugged and said "But I know I did, it's okay to be in denial."

Voldemort narrowed his brow. Harry walked passed him and helped her up, she walked straight to Ron. Lucius and Goyle and Crabbe had let them go when Voldemort when walked to Harry. And picked to Alice and put her in Frank's arms.

"Now," said Harry "We'll be meeting again, so let's just say that I won and then let's see if you can win next time?" he questioned.

"No-one questions my ethnicity," Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue.

Harry walked up to him, leaned in and hiss in his ear "I do,"

He leaned out, waved to Bellatrix "Lovely to meet you always, Belley,"

Bellatrix made a moved to stop him, but Voldemort held his hand up and said "You won't be winning so easy next time Potter,"

Potter put his head to the side and said "I know, I think I won't, but someone will," and pushed them out the door.

Just outside the door they apparted to the head of Aurors.

They walked into Mad-Eye's office and saw the all the aurors there.

"Thank god," said Moody "At least someone found her, where was she?"

"She was in the east side of the forest," said Harry quickly so they didn't say anything.

Moody nodded and said "We'll sign in and say that you found her and you can take to the hospital,"

Frank nodded along with the others and apparted, they put Alice in care with healers that Jessie recommend the staff. Ron checked on Hermione to see if anything was wrong, she had turned pale, when they came into the hospital.

Ron came in the waiting room with a lot of people "SHE'S HAVING THE BABY NOW!" healers run to Hermione.

Harry got up to Ron, "Thanks for notice, Ron"

Ron shrugged and said "In the future, they never come, so I acted like Voldemort came in,"

Harry looked shocked and said "You just said his name,"

"I know, about time I got over it," he said

Harry just laughed. A healer came in and said "This poor lady, asking for her husband,"

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and walked with the healer down the corridor.

They waited for a while, Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder.

"What's the bet, Ron's hand is broken from Hermione," whispered Harry in Ginny's ear, after another agony squeal.

Ginny giggled as she put her on his tight and shifted in her chair to whisper "I'm not going to bet on that, I know it's going to be,"

Harry and Ginny laughed quietly. "Oi!" said a loud voice "Lovebirds,"

They looked around and saw Sirius, "What are you laughing at?"

"Ron's hand," said Harry, Sirius and the others just looked at them weird

Ginny said "Don't worry,"

The healer came in and Ginny and Harry stood up and looked at her, she smiled and said "Is there any immediate family of Mr. And Mrs. Weasley,"

"Yes," said Ginny

"And you are?"

"The husband's sister and her husband,"

"Yes… yes," said the healer and looked the others and said "And you are?"

"They're on my side," said Harry

The healer looked from Harry and the others before sighing "I'm not allowed to do this, but you guys and lady and come with them,"

When they walked in the room, they saw Ron holding some blanket, but when they came closer, they saw little baby in there. Ginny squealed Harry smiled.

After a moment, Ginny was sitting down next to Hermione, who was smiling, holding the baby.

"What's his name?" asked James looking at the baby.

Ron opened his mouth and then closed it and looked at Hermione, who grinned and said "Fred… Fred Arthur Weasley,"

When James, Sirius, Remus and Jessie looked at Ron and Ginny, they saw tears.

"Fred," said Harry smiling "Terrific, reminds us, of what we nearly lost,"

Ginny nodded and said "Let's just hope his nothing like the person his named after,"

Hermione narrowed her brow and said "Fred and George are going no where near him, until he's at least seventeen."

Ron laughed "A mother less than an hour and giving out orders.

Hermione just smiled along with Ginny, as Harry laughed.

The healer came in and said "It's time for the new mother and child to have a rest, you can all come in later, if you like, the husband is to stay here though,"

OoOoOoO

This was the second night, the ladies were awake, since baby Fred likes to scream out his lungs.

Ginny walked out of the balcony to get out away from the screaming and sat down on the swinging chair. She rested her head on the chain; she looked at the night sky and smiled.

"Hey," came a soft reply, Ginny looked and saw Lily,

"Hi," said Ginny,

"Is there room for two?" asked Lily

Ginny smiled and nodded to Lily's belly and said "There's enough for three,"

Lily sat down on the chair and got comfort and said "Is it just me or is it that any male can sleep through that screaming,"

"I think it's just the Potter's," said Ginny. "Ron's talking to Hermione while she's feeding Fred."

Lily chuckled "You could say that,"

Ginny smiled and said "Yes, I like to,"

Lily looked at her and Ginny explained "I have a baby, (isn't it what you were going to ask) but for me, that's down the line a little bit more," Ginny shifted on the chair and put her hands on her bottom and leaned forward gently.

"I know this is a little personal, and mothers don't need to know it… but hasn't Harry ever looked at you like that,"

Ginny smiled and leaned back and said "He has, it's just that we haven't done anything….yet," she took a breath "I mean, Harry's got six older brothers of mine to deal with if he did get me pregnant, like Ron had to go through Harry for Hermione, because Hermione is the sister, Harry never had." Ginny shrugged "Mine and Harry's time will come, when Harry feels ready,"

Lily looked at her and said "Baby are a human to show how much you love them,"

"Yes and no, sex is the act where you know your love can't escape, and no because you want something to always hold, with Harry, he's seen to much, hurt and to pain and he thinks, something going to go wrong…. It's hard to explain, but watch him, it's funny," she sighed and got up and said, "trust me, we'll make you a grandma one day and you'll be proud, but for now, all I want is Harry's love,"

Lily nodded and as Ginny was walking in the door of her bedroom, where Harry was sound asleep; Lily said "I'm already proud,"

"How?" asked Ginny

"Harry married you," said Lily before closing her bedroom door leaving Ginny blushing.

Ginny walked into the room, closed the door and slipped into bed and as she knew right on cue, Harry's arm wrapped itself around her and pulled her close, to his body, holding her safe…. And that was all she needed.

**I hope you like this chapter…. Anyway I think the part where Lily and Ginny was talking was trying to get the message, that you don't need babies to show your love, you know. You could just say 'I love you' and just be for them. Anyway I hope I did alright with Voldemort part.**

**Let me explain about Fred: I'm a BIG Fred and George Weasley fan!!! So you know the devastation I went through when I found out that George has only one ear and at the end Fred dies. So I vow to make Fred alive and George to have two ears. And yes I was of those people who did cry and make a fool of themselves when people were looking at them.**


	24. The Cup and The Diadem

**I wan to thank **_**tiffyrose **_**for being my 30****th**** review. **

**And since it is my 30****th**** review, I promise myself to say a few things before starting the story.**

**I want you all to know that I didn't think this would be very good, I thought people would dis it. No doubt. I never thought that I would be people fave author, story and story alert and stuff like that. And I want to thank everyone for that. I am really proud of myself. I wish for people to review and suggest what other stories I would be good at. I don't think I'm good at the mushy stuff. Seriously. **

**Amrawo, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for doing all your reviews, your reviews really mean a lot to me, I come home from school after posting a chapter and I can count you for leaving a review, you actually bring a tear to my eye for leaving them and I hardly know you. I just want to give you a big hug for all of them. I want you to know, you're my favorite person, in fanfiction. THANK YOU SO MUCH. KEEP YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS COMING.**

**For others, I want you to enjoy the story, for people who don't like it, well I'm sorry you don't like it, maybe I could do better in the future for you guys/girls.**

"Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry. ----- Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

Chapter 23

It had been week since Fred was born and everyone was used to him, crying and screaming his lungs out for everyone to enjoy.

Hermione and Ginny would go for morning runs around the property for Hermione to lose her baby fat, Ron told her she wasn't fat and she told him not to lie. Lily and Jessie would sometimes join them, but Lily sometimes would sit out, being a first time mother, not knowing how to control her pregnancy. Harry and Ron would be found in either Harry or Ron's room, studying where some Horcruxes would be. James, Sirius, Remus and sometimes Regulus-because he was at school, be doing some work around the house or going to work, as well as Jessie.

Alice and Frank would visit or stay over more often, getting to know Harry, who was asked the question the other day, how they were going in the future. Harry told them "When Neville comes, ask him, it's not my right to tell you," Frank and Alice just nodded and accepted the answer.

Today, Hermione and Ginny were found running the house doing twenty laps, since it was just a small house outside. James, Sirius and Remus were found trying to work out the television with Lily and Jessie, while Harry and Ron were trying to decide something.

"I think, we should go for the cup," said Harry looking at Ron

Ron looked at Harry and said "Are you sure, I mean remember last time, we got that, everyone knew that we broke in and than we couldn't touch anything, we had to get the sword to get the cup and then we had to escaped by the dragon, I mean like I said last time, someone might of known that we broke in,"

Harry laughed at the memory, "Yeah, I agree, but we could disguised ourselves, Hermione could be Bellatrix again or remember what Griphook said Goblin have odd magic too, maybe he could help us again,"

"Do you remember the last time, we could him to help, he nearly took off without us, leaving us to died, with that growing gold," said Ron annoyed

"I know," said Harry "But if we keep pulling this thing off all the time, Voldemort going to know, that his Horcruxes are getting destroyed, we need to act now,"

Ron looked at Harry and was about to say something but was cut off by Fred, crying, Ron sighed, walked over to the cradle where Fred was a pick him up, and bent over to get his binky. After clearing it, Ron put it back into Fred's mouth, who sucked happily. And then went back to Harry, nursing Fred.

"I was going to say," Said Ron "That you're right, we should act now, but you know Hermione will want to come, and then were will Fred go, because both me and Hermione will go," Ron looked at his son, who was growing his first red hair.

"McGonagall would look after him," said Harry "I know, she may be strict and everything, but in her heart, and Hagrid would."

Ron nodded "Well, we'll see McGonagall," said Ron

Harry and Ron stood up and went to tell everyone what was going to happen. Ron got Hermione and Ginny back inside, Ron handed Fred over to Hermione, who cooed over him.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, when everyone was settled. "We're going to go after the cup next."

"Ok, so where's the cup?" asked Jessie

Harry took a breath and said "Lestrange's vault,"

Sirius nearly choked "Lestrange's vault, so we breaking into wizard bank,"

Harry nodded and Lily said "Impossible, no ones come out alive,"

Harry nodded and said "Ron, Hermione and I are here and Voldemort did it too,"

"You broke into Lestrange's before?" asked Remus "To get the cup,"

"Yes," he said

"Ok," said Ginny "What's the plan?"

"Well, first going after the cup will mean that Voldemort will suspect something, because he's knows his cup is there… first we will need to change our appearance, so no-one knows us, Hermione could be Bellatrix again, so we have access to the bank, this time they won't check the wand, because they don't know about a imposter at the bank, second we'll ask for Griphook he might know who we are and maybe he'll help us, second after we're there, Griphook will go, we'll get the cup, and again we'll get a dragon ride,"

Everyone nodded and Hermione asked smiling "I guess you've already decided who is looking after Fred,"

Ron nodded and said "McGonagall will be the best."

Hermione smiled and said "I know,"

Jessie looked at Hermione and said "shouldn't you be looking after Fred while we do this?"

Hermione looked down at Fred and said "It's complicated, but yes I should, but I'm not going to, because again, it's complicated,"

Harry nodded and said "Even if Hermione started off looking after Fred, she'll get McGonagall to look after him, in less then five minutes."

Everyone nodded and Harry said "Hermione, you go get Fred stuff ready, everyone get your cloaks and wands, we'll go to Hogwarts' explain our situation and by the time finished it should be midday, and we attack Gringotts."

Everyone nodded and left room, Harry left there standing, with Ginny standing behind him

"Are you ready for this?" she asked him

He shook his head. "This is very dangerous, Ginny, Fred could lose a parent today,"

Ginny came up to him and said, holding his hand "He won't,"

Harry smiled, put his arm around her shoulder and lead her out of the room.

OoOoOoO

"I understand what Remus meant," said McGonagall looking at Harry.

Harry and the others along with Dumbledore, stood in McGonagall's office, she was looking at Harry, after the introduction.

Harry smiled and McGonagall said "You definitely look like your father, but thank god, you've got something of your mother's."

Harry laughed "I think my eyes are the only things, that are my mothers'."

McGonagall groaned "I can not deal with another James Potter,"

"I know, you're missing me, Minnie," smiled James

McGonagall snorted "My dear James, if that's what you think, then you think that, my dear boy," James laughed, she turned to Harry and said "What can I help you with,"

Harry waved his hand to Ron and Hermione and said "You should ask them,"

McGonagall looked at Ron and said "You're Arthur Weasley boy,"

Ron nodded and said "Yes, Ma'am,"

"What is it that you need?" she asked

"Can you please look after our little Fred," said Hermione "We're going to something to dangerous and we need someone we trusted and we thought of you,"

McGonagall smiled but said nothing "Of course, but Mothers should always stay with their babies,"

Hermione nodded and said "I know, but it's complicated,"

McGonagall nodded and turned to Lily and said "I've heard the wonderful news, we're excepting our little Harry Potter,"

Lily smiled and nodded, and McGonagall turned to Jessie and said "Are you sure, you're ready to be Mrs. Black."

Jessie smiled, looking at Sirius before McGonagall again and nodded. McGonagall's eyes started to battle tears and she sighed and said "When you all at your graduation, I thought thank god I don't have to deal with them no more, no more giving Potter and Black and Lupin detention and I thought no more Potter and Evans fighting, no more finding Black in the broomstick cupboards," she shook her head and added "I never thought I would be missing it, no one can pair up to you two, Potter and Black," she sighed again

Harry laughed and Ron looked said "Fred and George could give them a run for their money,"

Ron shook his head and said "I never really knew how much I appreciated McGonagall before,"

McGonagall smiled and said "Shouldn't you be on your way,"

Harry nodded, Hermione handed Fred over to McGonagall and his stuff too "thank you,"

Harry made Hermione to look like Bellatrix and everyone look like someone else, before leaving the room and Harry turned to Dumbledore and said "Can you please informed, Mr. Regulus Black, what we're up to, please,"

Dumbledore nodded

OoOoOoO

Harry and everyone walked the street of Diagon Alley, reaching Gringotts, they heard the goblins singing the bank song about people breaking in,

Harry walked up to the front counter

"Can I help you?" asked the goblin nasty.

"Can I please talk to Griphook," said Harry

"Does he know you're going to be here today?"

"No, he doesn't," said Harry

The goblin groaned and said "I'll see if he's free,"

The others joined him, when the goblin went to look for Griphook. After a moment the goblin came back without Griphook and said

"He's busying, can I take a message?" he asked

"No, don't worry about it," said Harry "Mrs. Lestrange, would like to visit her vault,"

The goblin looked at Lestrange and said "You said you wouldn't be checking your vault until next week,"

Hermione puffed up and said "I'm allowed to change my mind, aren't I?"

The goblin looked at Hermione before nodding "Yes, Come this way,"

**I'm going to do this part by my own mind, not Deathly Hallows, because I just want to see what people think about it, so please review and tell me how I want with this part.**

Hermione nodded "The others will be coming as well, it is important business,"

The goblin nodded and said "Yes," they were walking to the cart, when Harry said "Imperio,"

"What are you doing?" asked Jessie

"Tell him to take us to Lestrange's vault and not to the captured vault," said Harry getting into the cart, along with everyone. The goblin started the cart. And like always, the cart went fast, zigzagging, turning left and right, but mainly going down and down. And before they knew it they were stop, and they got out. Harry took the Imperious.

"You shall be trapped in here," hissed the goblin before taking off the alert the bank.

Harry grabbed the sword and put it in the crack between the door and the brick wall and pulled the door open.

Ron said "No one touch anything, unless you want to be killed,'

The bank sirens went off and the rushing of the carts came towards them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked around for the cup, Hermione spotted it on the highest shelf.

"Harry, Ron, I found it," said Hermione pointing to it.

"And again this is where the sword comes in handy," said Ron holding up the sword and grabbing the cup with the point of sword and bringing it back down.

"Stop that," hissed the goblins.

Harry and the others turned to see all the goblins standing at the door, Ron took the cup a tucked it into his coat,

"We'll see you in ten years," said one of the goblins closing the door

"What are we supposed to do now?" said Lily

"Hide behind one of the shelves," said Hermione,

Harry grabbed Lily and Jessie pulled behind them a shelf with the others. And before they knew it a big red dragon a broke the top glass and landed on stone cold floor. Breathing fire out and melting the shelves. Harry grabbed Lily and Jessie again, while Hermione got Sirius, Remus. And Ron got Ginny. And they looked at each other. They run to the dragon run and jumped to its back, and got on it. Ron poked it hard with the sword, it roared and it launched and broke through the glasses and out to the sky.

It flew out of Diagon Alley and by poking it by the side with the sword, Ron steered the dragon to the Hogwarts' Forest. They quickly got off it and run toward Hogwarts before it got attacked them. Once they were out of the forest they saw it flying away. They run to Hogwarts.

"Harry," called Ron while they run "We should destroy the diadem as well,"

First, they run to Dumbledore's office, where he was working.

"Did you get the cup?" asked Dumbledore

Ron pulled the cup out of his robe and showed Dumbledore who shaking his head. "Truly amazing, quick destroy it, Voldemort will know now, that you're on his track by tomorrow he will know and he will start making more."

Ron placed the cup on the floor and Harry passed the sword to Hermione, who raised the sword and cracked the cup. "I never held a sword before," she said

Dumbledore nodded and said "I guess, Voldemort will know you're destroying them now,"

Harry nodded, "We're going to destroy the diadem,"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, yes, we must hurry,"

Harry and the others run to an empty room.

"The Room of Requirements," said James after it opened up.

"So you do know about it?" asked Harry

"Definitely," said Remus "expect its magic spells and wards, wouldn't let us draw it on the map,"

Harry, Ron and Hermione searched for the diadem, once they found it, Harry destroyed it.

Harry held it in his hands and said "I think, Ravenclaw's daughter would be happy now,"

"What do you mean?" asked Jessie breathlessly

"Have you ever heard the story, how it was lost,"

Jessie nodded "It was lost because Ravenclaw's daughter was trying to destroy, because she thought it was the right thing to do, except she never got around destroying it, she was killed first,"

Harry shook his head, but it in his robes and said "Come on," he said

They walked back to Dumbledore's office, who was still studying.

"Good, good," he said "I guess, the ring and the snake are the only thing left,"

Hermione nodded "Where's the ring?"

"The ring is somewhere," said Harry. "Dumbledore told me, I know where it is along with the stone,"

Harry looked like he was working something out. "Sir, you keep the snitches don't you?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded and said "Yes,"

Harry smiled and said "I open at the close,"

Dumbledore beamed at Harry. "Yes, yes, most stuff does,"

"We must be very careful now, the break of Gringotts will around tomorrow," said Harry sighing. "It only took an hour for the future,"

Hermione squealed and everyone looked at her and she said "Dumbledore's Army will be coming soon,"

"Dumbledore's Army?" asked Dumbledore

"Like the name, sir?" asked Ron "We named it after you,"

Dumbledore said "I'm deeply touch,"

"It's an assembly, we made up in our fifth year, it did all kinds of spells, it helped people that were having trouble with stuff," said Hermione "You, always believed in second chances,"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and said "Yes, I do,"

Harry shrugged and said "Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also."

Dumbledore looked at him, who just smiled and Harry said "We'll be back, but for now, sir, we'll give you a rest,"

Hermione went to get Fred, while the others apparted, when she out of Hogwarts' wards for apparting, about to apparted, she felt someone's hand came around her covering her mouth and nose, and before she knew it, it was all dark………………..

**Ok, I know, pretty crabby chapter, I know, so anyway tell what you think of it. Sorry for the cliff hanger. **


	25. Moony and Dora

**Well… I'm back (Yay)**

**Authors note: I like to say that I don't know how babies react because I'm the youngest in my family and that my mother's friend had this needle so she can't have kids, did know this person but I moved about a week after she had the baby.**

**I might be a little slower on updating now… because I've got to doctors more often, since my tumor done stuff funny or something like that.**

**My doggy died today (13/09/07), I LOVE YOU JEWELS, (sobbing)… I hope you up there with both my granddad and Brutus; I hope you know you were the best dog-along with Brutus and Princess. I'll miss you so much. (More sobbing) hopes there enough electrify men up there, so you can bark at them. **

**Sorry I just had to put that in, I'm really upset about that, she was the best dog you could ever have…**

**Hope you like the story**

Hermione groaned as she lifted herself up from the rocky cold stone floor, it was dark and the only source of light was coming from the window, she looked at it and saw that it was night.

"Hermione!" someone shouted.

She looked around and saw that Ginny, Lily, Jessie and Alice were in a 'cell' next to her.

She opened and closed her mouth, but Lily knew what she was trying to say "They were waiting for us, when we got to Godric Hollows, the boys are somewhere else."

"Where's Fred?" asked Hermione panicky

Jessie and Lily glanced at each other and Hermione crawled towards them, and stop at the bars.

"Please tell me," she whispered shakily

"We don't know," whispered Jessie "All we saw was you lying unconsciousness on the floor here,"

Something moved behind Hermione, she turned around and saw a Death Eater

"Hermione Granger," the death eater asked

"What have you done to my baby, where's is Fred," she hissed at him running at the bars.

The death eater stepped back so her arms that were swinging trying to hit him-wouldn't.

"He's with Narcissa," he said

"She's not, they is no way, she touching him," she hissed "I want him, please let me have him, he needs me,"

"If I do they will suspect me," he said

"Regulus?" asked Hermione

He nodded and took off his mask.

"Regulus," she pleaded "please, he's only a week old, he needs me or at least Ron, please…" she cried, falling to her knees.

"Ha…Harry told m…e not to co…come," she sobbed "B…but I'm to st…stubborn,"

Regulus kneeled down and reached to Hermione's shoulder "It's going to be alright,"

She shook her head "I'm a down right pathiec mother,"

"No, you're not," he said "It's only your first time, people don't always get stuff right,"

Hermione kept on shaking her head.

Regulus pulled something out of pocket robe and handed to Hermione, who stared at it.

"I was told to give this to you, they said you would understand," he said

Hermione, looked at it and knew why she would understand, it was one of the fake galleon from the D.A.

"Regulus," she said "Where are they now?"

Regulus shook his head "I have no idea, they only told me to give you this, and to hang on,"

"Go," she said "Before anyone sees you,"

Regulus nodded, put his mask back on and left the room.

Hermione crawled back to the bars where Ginny was and said "Look,"

She gave it to Ginny, who smiled. "They're coming,"

"Whose coming?" asked Alice confused along with Lily and Jessie

OoOoOoO

Harry leaned against the brick wall and banged his head against the wall.

"Harry," said Ron looking at him "Cut it out,"

Harry looked at him "Stupid,"

"Yeah, probably, but we didn't know they were coming," said Ron

"Of course, we did, we knew it last time when we broke into the bank." Said Harry

Ron tilted his head and nodded "Maybe,"

Suddenly, there was a yell and a death eater came in flying through the air and hit the wall.

Someone came in and walked to the cell, they couldn't see his face and he said "I thought it was about time you got rescued," he leaned in a little to the light and they saw who it was.

"Neville," shouted Harry and Ron

He laughed, "Still remember me,"

"Always mate, about getting us out of here," Ron said

Neville told them to stand back so he could blast the cell door away.

"Some other D.A members are holding off the other Death Eaters, so we only got a limited time,"

Harry nodded "When did you get here?"

"Just before," Neville handing them their wand, he turned was handing Frank's out-that took longer.

"Come on," he said leading them out of the little room where the 'cells' where together.

He led them to another room on the other side of the hall.

"Are they in there?" Neville asked the death eater, who nodded.

Neville went past with the others and whispered "It's Regulus,"

They opened a door to revealed more 'cells', and in one was Hermione and in another was Ginny, Lily, Jessie and Alice. Ron rushed over to let them out and was gulped with a hug by Hermione.

"Where's Fred?" asked Ron

"Fred?" whispered Neville to Harry

"Hermione had him last week," he whispered back, Neville nodded and smiled.

"He's with Narcissa," she said "Regulus told me,"

Ron turned to Neville "Where are we?"

"You're in the Malfoy Manor, that's why there are too many Death Eaters here, because this where they have their meetings, and if we lucky we might actually get to see Voldemort again,"

They walked out the room.

"Where is Fred?" asked Ron to Regulus

"On the third floor, the fifth room on the left," he said nodding added "Some better hex me so, I'm not suspected"

Neville knocked Regulus unconsciousness.

"They are some D.A members with some Death Eaters," Neville said "Some are in the entrance way to the house, some are in the ball room. And I guess they're some on others levels."

"We're in the basement," said Harry looking see all the dirty resting on the rocky roof. "So we have people above us. So how only choice is to-"

"Fight," said Neville and Harry at the same time.

"Oh well," said Ginny "I was hoping we could just go in and say 'hey, we just passing through,'"

The other chuckled at her comment.

"Show us the way out," said Harry waving his hand in front of him

"With pleasure," said Neville

They followed Neville up some slimy stairs that had been covered in with green slime.

"Get ready," before he opened the door.

He opened the door and curses where flying everywhere, with people fighting.

"Ron, Hermione do you think you can go on the third floor?" asked Harry

They nodded and run to the stairs.

While Harry and the others were left to fight.

"Well isn't it Longbottom," cracked Bellatrix dueling Neville

Harry was battling one of the Death Eaters when he saw Voldemort's snake sidling in and out of people, then he glanced up and saw the Gryffindor's sword on the wall. He finished the Death Eater, and run-dodging many hexes and curses- to the wall, and when he tried to pull it off, it wouldn't budge. He looked at Neville with Bellatrix. He aimed his wand at Bellatrix's back and stunned her. Neville looked at Harry, who waved him over.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked

"Try to get this off," he said

Neville pulled the sword off like it just off hook. Harry, looked shocked, then pointed to the snake and said "It's your duty,"

So, he and Neville-again dodging hexes and curses. Bellatrix had come back for more, Neville started dueling again.

Harry, nudged Neville to keep going and he would take from him.

"I want Longbottom, Potty," she hissed after a curse.

Harry smiled and said "Sorry, but you're not getting him," before sending a hex to her.

She did her evil laugh before fighting with him. Harry heard a hiss and looks over to where Neville and the snake were and saw Neville had stabbed it. Harry was thrown across the room and someone and sent them too to the ground, Harry looked who it was.

"Remus," he said

"Harry," Moony replied getting up and ducking again from a curse.

"How you going?" said Harry flying a curse to another random death eater.

"Can be better," he replied

Harry laughed and said "Got to help Neville." And Moony nodded

Harry run to Neville who was again dueling Bellatrix, Harry sent a curse to Bellatrix and she was on the ground

"Send a message to the D.A, to get the hell out of here, to go to Godric Hollows." Shouted Harry to Neville, who nodded and pulled out his galleon. Harry saw all over the room every D.A member and Moony, Tonks and some other people clutched their robes pockets and disapparted, Neville nodded and did the same thing. All the Death Eaters looked stunned and looked at Harry and sent him a curse, and just before it hit him, he disapparted hoping to God that Hermione and Ron had gotten out of there.

-------------------------------------------OoOoOoO--------------------------------

Harry walked into Godric Hollows, to see the house packed with people and all them shouting 'Harry'

He smiled and greeted them. He walked over to Neville, with blood all over him and the sword.

"You did well, Neville" said Harry

"I told you, I would always know where you were," he said

"Good thing, too" said Harry

"Thank you for letting me, kill the snake again," said Neville

"Like I said it was your duty," Harry said and added "Is Hermione and Ron here?"

"Yeah, they apparted once they got Fred, they're upstairs now,"

Harry nodded "Come,"

Harry found Moony who was covered with Jessie and Lily, who must of discovered that who he was and Remus who looking at himself.

"Remus," said Harry, he got both of their attentions

"Harry," he smiled hugging Lily again, who came back for more.

Harry put his hands on Lily's shoulder and guided her away from Remus and into James waiting arms.

"What are all these people doing here?" he asked

"They were here to help you," said Remus "Neville," nodding his head to Neville "said that he knew where you were and was in danger, so we got everyone and went and Dumbledore was in his study and we told him and he nodded and we did, what we were supposed to do,"

Harry was just received a knock-out from Ginny who run and hug him, wrapping his arm around her said "What are we going to do now? We're not going to have enough room,"

Moody laughed "Send them back to the future,"

Harry nodded and Moony said "We told you before you left, we would be ready when every you needed us,"

Harry numbly nodded and then received a blow to the head and turned around and saw the twins

"Oi, look who it is-" said Fred

"- sorry, Harry we thought it was Neville-" smiled George

"-Yeah, we were aiming for him," smiled Fred

Harry smiled and said "Whatever guys,"

"Bloody hell, George, is I seeing stuff or is there two Harry Potter in this world?" asked Fred

George looked at James too and said "No, we both going mad,"

Harry laughed and said "It's already happen, and he's James Potter, my father,"

Fred and George looked at each other and said "And there are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin,"

Harry nodded and George pointed to Lily and said "That's your mum, we can tell by the eyes." Lily smiled and nodded.

Fred looked at Jessie and looked, Moony bought her forward and said "This is Jessie Swatt, she's Sirius fiancée, if I remember correctly,"

"But Sirius never got married," stated George

Sirius and Jessie looked at Moony, who looked pale and said "I know, Jessie was killed,"

Sirius quickly grabbed Jessie and held her close.

"Wait!" said Fred looking at James "Isn't James Potter-"

And all of a sudden, Fred and George were on their knees, in front of a confused James.

Moony looked away and said "Boys! Get up,"

Ignoring, Moony, they kept on muttering "We are not worthy! We are not worthy!"

James looked at Moony for help, who said "Get up! Really what we did at school was great, but please get up!"

"What?" asked James when they literally starting kissing shoes.

Moony said "We're Prongs,"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" asked James looking at them

"The map," said Moony "We-as in the marauder's map taught them everything they know today,"

"Really," smiled both James and Sirius, Remus groaned.

"Yes!" cheered Fred "We made a joke shop too, inviting our own stuff,"

"Cool," said Sirius "We'll have to sit down and have a serious chat about that,"

"But not now," said someone and they turned and saw Tonks "We have to get going, back to the future, Harry you have to decide to choose whose staying, of course."

"Dora," said Sirius

Tonks smiled and nodded and Sirius said "Wow, now I've seen everything,"

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. And Moony was the older Remus, if you didn't figured that out. **


	26. Curious anyone?

**Thank-you for every one is reviewing; you kept this story keep going. (Even though some people hate it) **

**It's my BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!! Yayayayay PARTY at my house… lol**

"Choose?" said Harry looking at Tonks

Tonks nodded and said "Yeah, you know where you choose the people, you want to stay,"

"Oh," said Harry who turned to Lily and James and said "Do you have enough room?"

"We've only got enough room for about three to four people," said Lily

Harry shrugged and said "Well," started Harry thinking, he knew he needed Neville tha was a fact, was Luna here?

"Is Luna here?" asked Harry.

"Did someone say my name?" asked a dreamy voice and Harry smiled.

Neville rolled his eyes and said "You knew she was here,"

Harry laughed and said to twins "Do you want to stay?"

"Nah, Harry mate, we've got our shop to run, remember," said Fred

Harry nodded and said "Well, Neville and Luna do you want to stay,"

"Of course," said Neville and "Yes," came a dreamy reply.

Harry nodded and said "Okay,"

"Wait…" said Sirius "I choose Moony to stay as well,"

Moony just laughed and said "No, can't sorry,"

Sirius pouted and said "that's what you said last time,"

Moony just ruffled Sirius's hair and yelled "Right, everyone, we're going back,"

They all looked at Remus and nodded getting out their coins and then disappearing. Fred and George nodded before disappearing. Tonks got out her coin and said "We'll see each other again, some time," before disappearing.

Moony looked at Harry and said "Good Luck, remember it is your choice who end this," he nodded and disappeared.

"Well," said Neville "What's left?"

Harry thought for a moment, they had just destroyed the snake and he said "Just the ring left,"

Luna looked at Harry and said "Won't You-Know-Who though,"

"About what?" asked Harry

Luna shrugged for no reason and said "Well, he was pretty close to that snake of his. I notice if something close to me is missing,"

Harry nodded and said "Yeah, he'll know….soon."

"Has Fred and George gone yet? Came a yell from upstairs that sounded like Hermione

"Yes," yelled Ginny back smiling.

Ron and Hermione came down the stairs.

Hermione held Fred close and Harry said "You were serious when you said you weren't going to let them see him,"

Hermione shrugged "Maybe, if they behave themselves, they could see their nephew,"

"Is he okay?" asked Alice, her and Frank had been quiet through the whole situation.

Hermione nodded and said "Yes, he was sleeping when we got to him in the crib,"

Harry nodded and said "That's good,"

"The ring is the only thing left," said Ron

Harry nodded and said "I'll be going to Hogwarts tomorrow to see how Regulus is going, and then I'll be going to discuss something with Dumbledore, I advise that all of you stay here, except Neville, who will be coming wit me," Harry took a breath and pointed to Neville "It's about time, you realize how important you are, meanwhile Ron, I want you to put full wards around the house, Hermione can help if you need it, Lily can you please make up I supply of what we would need and make sure we wouldn't run out off it, Ginny once Lily is finished with that list tomorrow, can you go to nearest shop, which I think is down the road a little way"

"Buy the things that are on the list, Luna can accompany Ginny as well. Jessie, Sirius, James will only go to work through Portkeys, since people-mostly will want you to apparted or use the Floo Powder, Luna, again can you please help them make the Portkeys, and Remus," said Harry "Hermione has a potion, I need you to drink this week, leading up to the full moon," Remus nodded.

"What are you and Neville going to do?" asked Ginny looking at both of them

"Going to chat with Regulus and Dumbledore," said Harry and then he turned to Alice and Frank and said "You'll be escorted by myself and Neville tomorrow to your home, you have two hours to pack, what is necessary, you'll sleeping here for a few days, once the two hours is up, Neville will come back and pick you up and escort you both here tomorrow,"

"Why?" asked Alice "I mean, why are you making all these orders,"

Harry blew his fridge away from his eyes, he didn't tell anyone that his scar was already tingling with hurt "Because I have a feeling, later on, we will need it,"

Alice and the others just nodded, but Hermione and Ron frowned they knew what Harry had told them yet.

Lily told Neville and Luna she would show the way to their, she also apologized and said they would be sharing with Alice and Frank.

Harry turned to Alice and Frank and said "While you're packing, would it be okay if you pack some clothes for Luna and Neville?"

Alice nodded and whispered "That's my baby boy,"

Harry smiled and nodded and Alice squealed and hugged Frank. Harry walked into his room, and saw Ginny getting ready for a shower.

"I think it's sweet, that Neville and Luna are here," she said stepping into the shower.

"It's going to be okay with them," agreed Harry who sat on his bed, pulled the pensive that he borrowed from Remus, who said that was his spare from his parents-towards him, lift his wand to his head and pulled out a long slivery 'thing' out and into the pensive.

Ginny, hummed quietly in the shower, Harry lied down on his bed and run his hands over his scar; it hadn't been hurting for a couple years. He got up knowing that Ron and Hermione would want to talk to him, he told Ginny that he would be back in reply, he got a higher hummed note.

Harry knocked on the door

"Who is it?" asked Ron behind the door.

"Harry," said Harry

Ron opened the door and let him in, closing the door behind him.

Hermione was feeding Fred out on the balcony and looked over her shoulder "It's about time, come over and sit down and tell Ron and me, how long that scar of yours as been hurting,"

Harry smiled, reached Hermione and kissed her on the hair in a friendly gesture and said "Always know me, don't you Hermione?"

"If it wasn't me, than who would?" she asked him smiling, patting Fred on the back a little while adjusting her shirt.

Harry sat on a chair, while Ron sat on another on next to Hermione.

"It hasn't been long, just about when everyone left back to the future," said Harry rubbing the scar.

"How does he feel?" asked Ron looking Harry concerned.

"That's just it," said Harry "I don't know, it's just got no emotion at all, it's looking the scar telling me something that Voldemort knows something's wrong, like he knows that we destroyed the snake."

Hermione nodded and rocked Fred gently and said "Maybe, he knows that we are destroying the Horcruxes and he's making a new one, I mean the break in of Gringotts was in the paper and he's thinking about how we killed the snake, maybe he knows that we know how to destroy him,"

Harry nodded "Maybe,"

Hermione smiled at Harry and said "You know, I never thought about it, this way but Fred's your nephew,"

"Huh?" said Harry

"Well, you're married to Ginny, who Ron's sister, that makes you Ron's brother-in-law and I'm married to Ron, that makes you my brother-in-law as well, which means Fred's your nephew," said Hermione

"Wow, I never thought about that," said Harry who looked at Ron who just looked at his wife as if she was crazy

"I know, I just thought of it, downstairs, just before," she said before yawning

Harry stood up and said "I'll be going now, I feel the same way. Hermione does. Tired. Very tired."

"Goodnight Harry," said Hermione kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, mate," said Ron opening the door for Harry, just before he closed he added "Don't forgot, if it hurts, Hermione's up for half-night with Fred,"

Harry said goodnight to Ron and then to Lily and the other downstairs and went to say to Neville and Luna. And went to his room and went for a shower, he turned off the light, before sliding in the covers.

"Harry," whispered Ginny, who turned to look at him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and bought her against him.

"Yeah," he said kissing her hair, nuzzling it with his nose.

"I know, that your scar is hurting," she said matter-of-factly.

He signed and said "Ginny,"

"Please," she said putting her hand on his belly and kissing his chest lightly "I don't want to hear the words 'don't worry about it,' or 'it'll go away soon,' if you not going to tell, just roll over, right now,"

He looked down at her, but he couldn't see her, he could only see the outline of her face. "Alright," he said "It's hurting," reaching for his scar. "But it has stopped now,"

"Why is it hurting?" she asked "It stopped hurting after you killed Voldemort,"

"Yeah, but you see, there's another Voldemort, so there's another connection," explained Harry

She signed into his chest, wrapped her arms around his neck and bought his lips to hers. One of Harry's arms went to Ginny's leg and lifted to wrap around his waist, as he made his way on top of her. She pulled his hair back, while kissing him.

"Harry," said Ginny breathless

"Be right back, I'm out of my mind," said Harry kissing Ginny's neck.

"Harry," she moaned "You will tell me, if it hurts again,"

Harry groaned and rested his head lightly on her belly "Harry?" she asked

"Yes," he promised "Yes I'll tell you, if it hurts again,"

Ginny smiled, as she played with Harry's hair on her stomach. His head was on her belly, his body was against her hip and his legs were wrapped around her legs tightly. And that's they way they fell asleep. Ginny playing with Harry's hair, whilst he listened to her slow breathing.

-----------------------------HARRY POTTER---------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE

"He's had so much experience," said James shaking his head.

"Leave him alone," snapped Remus "You would give orders like that too, if you were in his shoes."

Lily smiled and agreed with Remus.

"I agree with James," said Sirius "But in a different way, yeah I mean, his had a lot of experiences, I mean remember the older Moony told us, when we were first going to see him," he said to James "Remember how he fought to a stone, he fought a snake to get to Ginny, he believed I was guilty for murdering James and Lily Potter, he fought a dragon, he swam under the Black Lake for about an hour, he found his way around a maze, he fought Voldemort, he fought to get into the Department of Mysteries just for me, he fought all year to make Hermione and Ron about Draco, while learning about the memories, he fought Voldemort and killed him, while living, if I did that, I think I would have gave up in life,"

"It's not good to give up on life," said Luna wondering into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice

"You wouldn't know it would be like if you tried and you would be left wondering, your whole life, Neville and Harry are classic example of people, who failed, tried again, failed and kept trying again." She said pouring the milk looking out the window.

Alice and the other looked at her.

"What do you mean by Neville and Harry are classic examples?" asked Remus and Jessie

Lund just shrugged and said "Harry, has his parents killed, his aunt, uncle, cousin hate him, Voldemort wanted to kill, after wizardry world was against him, most of the time, and stuff along the lines of that," said Luna sipping her milk. "But, look at him now, he has a wife, best friends, and Neville-"she shook his head and looked at Alice and Frank and said "I think I'll leave that,"

Sirius rubbed his head and said "My head hurts,"

Luna looked at him, put the cup in the sink, and wiped her mouth with her arm and said "Unicorn's horn powder can help you with that," before off to her room.

She left the other staring at her weirdly.

"You know," said Remus "Harry has my spare pensive and I think Moony, Padfoot and Prongs haven't come out to play for a little while,"

James and Sirius smirked and said "I know what you mean."

"Guys," said Jessie

"You're thinking of going to Harry's pensive," said Alice

Frank nodded and said "I'm in,"

"Frank," said Alice

"What?" he asked innocently.

Jessie nodded "Me too,"

Lily just sat there with her arms cross of her chest,

"What about you Lily love?" asked James

"You already know my answer," said Lily

"That's yes," he said he hugged her and said "That's brilliant,"

"I did not say yes," she said

"Nor did you say no," he defended himself

"Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Because we're curious," said Remus pointing at Lily and said "Admit it, Lily, you're a bit curious as well,"

Lily opened and closed her mouth a few times, before signing knowing she was outnumbered.

They tiptoed passed everyone's room and tapped on Harry's to see if they were still awake.

They opened the door, before James closed it quietly behind him; Remus tiptoed to Harry's bed and received it from beneath.

"Hides his stuff under his bed, just like you Prongs," said Moony

James just smiled proudly. They all gathered near it and Remus whirled through memories, before they were pulled into one.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.  
"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

**His aunt was back outside the door.  
"Are you up yet?" she demanded.  
"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned.  
"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.  
"Nothing, nothing ..."  
Dudley's birthday - how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punch-bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright-green eyes.**

**He wore round glasses held together by a lot of Sellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

**The only thing Harry liked about his appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his aunt was how he had got it.  
"In the car crash when your parents died,"** **she had said. "and don't ask questions."**

**Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.  
Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.**

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

The scene dissolved

**"What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.  
"Double Potions with the Slytherins," said Ron. "Snape's head of Slytherin house. They all say he favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."**

**"Wish McGonagall favored us," said Harry.**

**Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor house, but it hadn't stopped her giving them a huge pile of homework the day before. Just then, the post arrived. Harry had got used to this by now, but it had given him a bit of a shock on the first morning, when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners and dropping letters and packages on to their laps. Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note on to Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once.**

_**Dear Harry,**_** (it said, in a very untidy scrawl)**_**I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.  
Hagrid.**_

**Harry borrowed Ron's quill, scribbled 'Yes, please, see you later' on the back of the note and sent off Hedwig again.**

**It was lucky that Harry had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, because the Potions lesson turned out to be the worst thing that had happened to him so far. At the start-of-term-banquet, Harry had got the idea that Professor Snape disliked him. By the end of the first Potions lesson, he knew he'd been wrong.**

**Snape didn't dislike Harry - he hated him. Potions lessons took place in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.**

**"Ah, yes," he said softly, **

**"Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."**

**Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.**

"**You are here to learn the subtle science, and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.**

"**As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."**

**More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.**

"**Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?**

**Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was, Hermione's hand shot into the air. **

"**I don't know, sir," said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer.**

**"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand.**

**"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter.**

**"I don't know, sir."**

**"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Harry forced himself to keep looking straight into those cold eyes. He had looked through his books at the Dursleys', but did Snape expect him to remember everything in One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi? Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.**

**"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" **

**At this, Hermione stood up, he hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.  
"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?" **

**A few people laughed; Harry caught Seamus's eye and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.**

**"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"**

**There was a rummage for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor house for your cheek, Potter.**

**"Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. Snape put them all into pairs and set them mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone, except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like.**

**He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs."Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand.**

**"I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.**

**"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville.**

**"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor. "This was so unfair that Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Ron kicked him behind their cauldron.**

**"Don't push it," he muttered. "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."**

"That was so unfair," said Alice as the scene change into another one.

They all agreed not to speak during screens. Unless it was important

**Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.**

**"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."**

**Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.**

**"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say, 'Up!'"**

**"UP!" everyone shouted.**

**Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once,** **but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground and Neville's hadn't moved at all.**

**Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground**

**Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.**

**"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"**

**"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."**

**The Rememberall glittered in the sun as he held it up.  
"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly.**

**Everyone stopped talking to watch.  
Malfoy smiled nastily.  
"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect - how about - up a tree?"**

**"Give it here!" Harry yelled, but Malfoy had leapt on to his broomstick and taken off. He hadn't been lying, he could fly well - hovering level with the topmost branches of an oak he called, "Come and get it, Potter!"**

**Harry grabbed his broom.**

**"No!" shouted Hermione Granger. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all into trouble."**

**Harry ignored her. Blood was pounding in his ears. He mounted the broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared,** **air rushed through his hair and his robes whipped out behind him - and in a rush of fierce joy he realized he'd found something he could do without being taught -**

**this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps of girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.**

**He turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned.**

**"Give it here," Harry called, "or I'll knock you off that broom!"**

**Oh, yeah?" said Malfoy trying to sneer, but looking worried.**

**Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leant forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands and shot towards Malfoy like a javelin. Malfoy only just got out of the way in time; Harry made a sharp about turn and held the broom steady. A few people below were clapping.**

**"No Crabbe and Goyle to save your neck, Malfoy," Harry called.**

**The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy.**  
**"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.**

**Harry saw, as though in slow motion, the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leant forward and pointed his broom handle down - next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball - wind whistled in his ears, mingling with the screams of people watching - he stretched out his hand - a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight, and he toppled gently on to the grass with the Rememberall clutched safely in his fist.**

**"HARRY POTTER!"**

**Professor McGonagall stopped outside a classroom. She opened the door and poked her head inside.  
"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"**

**Wood? thought Harry, bewildered; was Wood a cane she was going to use on him?**

**But Wood turned out to be a person, a burly fifth-year boy who came out of Flitwick's class looking confused.**

**"Follow me, you two," said Professor McGonagall, and they marched on up the corridor, Wood looking curiously at Harry. "In here."**

**Professor McGonagall pointed them into a classroom which was empty except for Peeves, who was busy writing rude words on the blackboard.**

**"Out, Peeves!" she barked.**

**Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly, and he swooped out cursing. Professor McGonagall slammed the door behind him and turned to face the two boys.**

**"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."**

**Wood's expression changed from puzzlement to delight.  
"Are you serious, Professor?"**

**"Absolutely," said Professor McGonagall crisply. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it.**

**Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"**

**Harry nodded silently. He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he didn't seem to be being expelled, and some of the feeling started coming back to his legs.**

**"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," Professor McGonagall told Wood.**

**"Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."**

**Wood was now looking as though all his dreams had come true at once.**

**"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" he asked excitedly.**

**"Wood's the captain of the Gryffindor team," Professor McGonagall explained.**

**"He's just the build for a Seeker, too," said Wood, now walking around Harry and staring at him. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."**

**I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."**

**Professor McGonagall peered sternly over her glasses at Harry.**

**"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."  
Then she suddenly smiled.**

**"Your father would have been proud," she said. "He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."**

**Ron!" breathed Harry, creeping to the window and pushing it up so they could talk through the bars. "Ron, how did you - what the -?"**

**Harry's mouth fell open as the full impact of what he was seeing hit him. Ron was leaning out of the back of an old turquoise car, which was parked in mid-air.  
**

**Grinning at Harry from the front seats were Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers.**

**  
"All right, Harry?"**

**"What's been going on?" said Ron. "Why haven't you been answering my letters? I've asked you to stay about twelve times, and then Dad came home and said you'd got an official warning for using magic in front of Muggles ..."**

**"It wasn't me - and how did he know?"**

**  
"He works for the Ministry," said Ron. "You know we're not supposed to do spells outside school -"**

**  
"Bit rich coming from you," said Harry, staring at the floating car.**

**  
"Oh, this doesn't count," said Ron. "We're only borrowing this, it's Dad's, we didn't enchant it. But doing magic in front of those Muggles you live with ..."**

**  
"I told you, I didn't - but it'll take too long to explain now. Look, can you explain to them at Hogwarts that the Dursleys have locked me up and won't let me come back, and obviously I can't magic myself out, because the Ministry'll think that's the second spell I've done in three days, so -"**

**"Stop gibbering," said Ron, "we've come to take you home with us."  
"But you can't magic me out either -"**

**  
"We don't need to," said Ron, jerking his head towards the front seats and grinning. "You forget who I've got with me."**

**  
"Tie that round the bars," said Fred, throwing the end of a rope to Harry.**

**  
"If the Dursleys wake up, I'm dead," said Harry, as he tied the rope tightly around a bar and Fred revved up the car.**

**  
"Don't worry," said Fred, "and stand back."**

**Harry moved back into the shadows next to Hedwig, who seemed to have realized how important this was and kept still and silent.**

**The car revved louder and suddenly, with a crunching noise, the bars were pulled clean out of the window as Fred drove straight up in the air -Harry ran back to the window to see the bars dangling a few feet above the ground. Panting, Ron hoisted them up into the car. Harry listened anxiously, but there was no sound from the Dursleys' bedroom.**

**When the bars were safely in the back seat with Ron, Fred reversed as close as possible to Harry's window.**

**"Get in." Ron said. "But all my Hogwarts stuff ... my wand ... my broomstick ...""Where is it?" **

**"Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room -" "No problem," said George from the front passenger seat. "Out of the way, Harry."**

**Fred and George climbed carefully through the window into Harry's room. You had to hand it to them, thought Harry, as George took an ordinary hairpin from his pocket and started to pick the lock.**

**"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow."**

**There was a small click and the door swung open.  
"So - we'll get your trunk - you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron," whispered George.**

**"Watch out for the bottom stair, it creaks," Harry whispered back, as the twins disappeared into the dark landing.**

**Harry dashed around his room, collecting things together and passing them out of the window to Ron. Then he went to help Fred and George heave his trunk up the stairs. Harry heard Uncle Vernon cough.**

**At last, panting, they reached the landing, and then carried the trunk through Harry's room to the open window. Fred climbed back into the car to pull with Ron, and Harry and George pushed from the bedroom side. Inch by inch, the trunk slid through the window.**

**Uncle Vernon coughed again.**

**"A bit more," panted Fred, who was pulling from inside the car, "one good push ..."**

**Harry and George threw their shoulders against the trunk and it slid out of the window into the back seat of the car. **

**"OK, let's go," George whispered.**

**But as Harry climbed onto the window-sill there came a sudden loud screech from behind him, followed immediately by the thunder of Uncle Vernon's voice.  
"THAT RUDDY OWL!"**

**"I've forgotten Hedwig!"**

**Harry tore back across the room as the landing light clicked on. He picked up Hedwig's cage, dashed to the window and passed it out to Ron. He was scrambling back onto the chest of drawers when Uncle Vernon hammered on the unlocked door - and it crashed open.**

**For a split second, Uncle Vernon stood framed in the doorway; then he let out a bellow like an angry bull and dived at Harry, grabbing him by the ankle.**

**Ron, Fred and George seized Harry's arms and pulled as hard as they could.**

**"Petunia!" roared Uncle Vernon. "He's getting away! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"**

**The Weasleys gave a gigantic tug and Harry's leg slid out of Uncle Vernon's grasp.**

**As soon as Harry was in the car and had slammed the door shut, **

**Ron yelled, "Put your foot down, Fred!" and the car shot suddenly towards the moon. **

**Harry couldn't believe it - he was free. He wound down the window, the night air whipping his hair, and looked back at the shrinking rooftops of Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were all hanging, dumbstruck, out of Harry's window.**

**"See you next summer!" Harry yelled.**

**The Weasleys roared with laughter and Harry settled back in his seat, grinning from ear to ear.**

**"Let Hedwig out," he told Ron, "she can fly behind us. She hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."**

**George handed the hairpin to Ron and a moment later, Hedwig had soared joyfully out of the window to glide alongside them like a ghost. **

**"So - what's the story, Harry?" said Ron impatiently. "What's been happening?"**

**Harry told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long shocked silence when he had finished.**

**"Very fishy," said Fred finally.**

**"Definitely dodgy," agreed George. "So, he wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all this stuff?"**

**"I don't think he could," said Harry. "I told you, every time he got close to letting something slip; he started banging his head against the wall." He saw Fred and George look at each other.**

**"What, you think he was lying to me?" said Harry.**

The scene dissolved again.

**Lower and lower went the flying car. The edge of a brilliant red sun was now gleaming through the trees.  
"Touchdown!" said Fred as, with a slight bump, they hit the ground. They had landed next to a tumbledown garage in a small yard and Harry looked out for the first time at Ron's house.**  
**  
It looked as though it had once been a large stone pigsty, but extra rooms had been added here and there until it was several storys high and so crooked it looked as though it was held up by magic (which, Harry reminded himself, it probably was).**

**Four or five chimneys were perched on top of the red roof. A lop-sided sign stuck in the ground near the entrance read 'The Burrow'. Round the front door lay a jumble of Wellington boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard.**

**"It's not much," said Ron.  
"It's brilliant," said Harry happily, thinking of Privet Drive.  
**  
**They got out of the car.  
"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly," said Fred, "and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."  
**

**"Right," said Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the -"  
Ron had gone a nasty greenish color, his eyes fixed on the house. The others wheeled around.  
**  
**Mrs. Weasley was marching across the yard, scattering chickens, and for a short, plump, kind-faced woman, it was remarkable how much she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.  
**  
**"Ah," said Fred.  
"Oh dear," said George.**

**Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of them, her hands on her hips, staring at one guilty face to the next.**

**She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.  
"So," she said.  
**  
**"Morning, Mum," said George, in what he clearly thought was a jaunty, winning voice.**

**"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" said Mrs. Weasley in a deadly whisper.**

**"Sorry, Mum, but see, we had to -"  
**

**All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them.  
"Beds empty! Car gone ... could have crashed ... out of my mind with worry ... did you care? ... never, as long as I've lived ... you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy ..."**

**"Perfect Percy," muttered Fred.**

**"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, prodding her finger in Fred's chest.  
**  
**"You could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job -"  
It seemed to go on for hours.  
**  
"**Mrs. Weasley had shouted herself hoarse before she turned on Harry, who backed away.**

**"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear," she said, "Come in and have some breakfast."  
**  
**She turned and walked back into the house and Harry, after a nervous glance at Ron, who nodded encouragingly, followed her. The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle and Harry sat down on the edge of his seat, looking around. He had never been in a wizard house before.**

The scene was about to dissolved when they were pulled out and come face to face with Neville.

"What are you doing?" he hissed

"We were just looking," Sirius defended

Neville shook his head "Looking can get in a lot of trouble, escpially what you were looking,"

"Harry made seeker in his first year," said James

"Yeah, he did, didn't he tell you?" asked Neville sliding the pensive under Harry's bed

"Yeah, he did," said Remus remembering "When we were in the shop,"

Neville pushed them out of the room and closed the door and said "You're lucky; no one else caught you,"

"We only got up to his second year," said Alice

"But that's beside the point," said Neville "You're lucky, you actually got there,"

"Why did you come in?" asked Frank

"Every time a scene changes, the light glows brighter-it's just a thing it does, I saw the light, and was going to knock but I knew what it was, went in saw Harry and Ginny asleep and you guys in there,"

"Why didn't they wake-up?" asked Lily

Neville shrugged "Harry has always been a little- I don't know careful ever since the war ended, they're still Death Eaters in the future trying to get him, for what he did to Voldemort,"

They nodded and James asked "You won't tell Harry will you?"

Neville tilted his head "No I won't, but you guys will some time,"

**What did you think about? Sorry for copying from the book, but it was easier. **


	27. Who Has To Die?

**IMPORTANT NOTE TO READ THIS STORY FOR NOW ON: I know that I made Luna and Neville to stay, I'm going to say/write it now, I CAN NOT make Luna talk her dreamy ways like J.K.Rowling, I CAN NOT make Neville like J.K.Rowling does… the best person to do that is J.K.Rowling, so PLEASE I do not want to see in the reviews that I can not make them into their character, those review will be laughed at (I'm sorry) but I'm serious. Don't post a review if that's what you're going to say.**

**ALSO: Since, it's school holidays soon, I'm going to update with two chapters in my spare time. Thank you**

**Story**

Harry slowly woke; he moved his head and knew it was on something that was going up and down. He rolled over and grabbed his glasses and saw that he was resting on Ginny's stomach, she rolled over. Harry knew Ginny had been wanting to roll over all night, but he's big head was in the way.

Harry, gently, sat up and rubbed his eyes, behind his glasses, before throwing the covers on Ginny, who snuggled more into them. He went downstairs, after his shower, and getting dress out of his PJs.

Harry arrived in the kitchen, to see that James, Lily, Neville and Luna awake.

"Good morning, Harry." Said Luna smiling dreamy

"Morning, Luna." Said Harry "Neville, James and Lily,"

"Morning, Harry" they replied

Harry sat down at the table and just noticed that there was food on the table. He grabbed a toast and buttered and put jam on it.

"When do we go to see Dumbledore?" asked Neville

"Soon," said Harry

"Why?" asked Luna playing with her cork necklace

Harry shrugged "I never got the ring,"

Neville looked at Harry who said "That black hand, he had in our sixth year, which was from the ring, so he destroyed and it put a powerful curse on him,"

"Oh, poor Dumbledore," said Luna shaking her head "he always remind me of a Santa Claus in my first year,"

Harry laughed "Okay,"

James and Lily looked at Harry, weird, who just smiled back at them not knowing why the hell their son picked this person for a friend.

Harry was struck by a sudden thought, "Hey, Luna, where did your father get his necklace from?"

Luna shrugged "He never told me," Harry nodded "Okay, don't worry about it,"

-----------------------------------HARRY POTTER--------------------------------------

When everyone was awake, and had enough energy to moved, Harry grabbed his travelling cloak, with Neville and said

"Ron and Hermione, while Neville and I are out, can you put the wards on this house, so we know who passes from and to here, Lily can you make that list supply list of what we need, that can also include all those potions, and once you've finished, and you give it to Ginny and Luna, who will go to the store and get what we need. Make sure you got double of what Lily puts on there, just in case. Luna can you make some Portkeys that go straight to Ministry and some that go St. Mungo's for James, Sirius and Jessie." He turned once again to Hermione and said "And if you have time, can you make that potion for Remus, Alice and Frank you'll be coming with us, and dropping you off your place, don't forget to pack some clothes for yourself and Neville and Luna, thank you,"

Everyone nodded, Alice and Frank stood up and got their travelling cloaks, Harry and Neville apparted with Alice and Frank to their place, Neville escorted them to the front door. Harry and Neville, then apparted right outside of Hogwarts gates.

Quickly, opening and closing it, Neville and Harry made where up to the castle.

"Acid Pops," said Harry as the gargoyle sprang to life; they jumped on it, knocked and heard a 'come in'.

"Hello, Harry and Neville," said Dumbledore who just sat down from pacing his study. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?"

Harry and Neville took the seat that was offered to them and Harry said "Two nights ago, you heard the prophecy, am I correct?"

Dumbledore took a while answering, but nodded.

"Last night, you got a visit from one Severus Snape," said Harry and again Dumbledore nodded who said "What exactly is your point,"

"My point is, sir, Neville never really found it, the real prophecy, and I think, since, it not only talks about me, that Neville should hear it as well, and I think – if it is okay with Severus Snape, that we could him, since he did say that he would do anything,"

Dumbledore looked at Harry and said "I think I agree with you on the first bit, but I will not be able to convince Severus Snape in to being used, we will undoubted make sure someone else can,"

Harry nodded and turned to Neville, while Dumbledore stood up and got the Pensive out, "This is why I want on my 'adventure' is because of this prophecy, is not because I had to, it is because I wanted knowing. If Voldemort, did not pick me, he would have chosen you, because you have the same birthday as me and since you parents escaped him three times, as well as mine,"

Dumbledore and Neville stood at the Pensive and at the next moment they were gone and back again, with Neville looking quiet unsure, he sat back down while Dumbledore sat back down.

"So," said Neville "You had to be either a murder or murdered,"

Harry nodded and said "It could have been you,"

"How do you know?" he asked

"Because," said Dumbledore "Your parents have both escaped him three times and you were- must have been the only two born on the last day, of July."

Harry nodded and said "We were, the only ones born on the last of July,"

Neville shook his head and leaned back and said "That's why I could kill the snake, it was because you knew,"

Harry nodded "I would have made sure, that you got my memories, Dumbledore telling everything and about Ron, Hermione and me with discovering how to destroy them,"

Neville rested his fingertips on his temple and started to run in little circles and said "Why didn't Dumbledore tell me before, when he was alive,"

"He had his reasons, I guess," said Harry "But I think because, it wasn't you that had to kill, it was me, but he told me something, if I hadn't heard it what would I still think, I would want to kill, because of the stuff he did,"

Neville shook his head "You had to kill because you had to,"

Harry nodded and shook his head "Yes and no, he wouldn't have let alone, if we didn't get it over and done with,"

Neville nodded, he was understanding slowly.

"Now," said Dumbledore shifting himself higher in his chair, "How will you convince Severus Snape?"

Harry, tilted his head and said "I'll think about that,"

Dumbledore nodded his head and said "Anything else,"

"Yes, there is," he said "I may have destroyed the Horcruxes but I never got the ring, I knew you got it from the Voldemort's uncle place, you wouldn't have a clue though, would you?"

Dumbledore looked deep in thought.

"Maybe, some where last expected, I think you would have to explore more than just the downstairs, I think you would have to at least you go into one of the bedrooms."

Harry nodded and said "Somewhere, someone wouldn't think,"

"What about his mother's bedroom?" asked Neville

Harry shook his head and said "People that go after Horcruxes know about his history, we know that he hated his mother and father, so he would think that we go look in there first. So we know not to go in there, because it would be to easy,"

Dumbledore smiled and knew he taught this boy well.

"So, where would it be?" asked Neville

"Like Dumbledore said," said Harry "Somewhere we wouldn't dare to look,"

"Wouldn't we see the house, before we can decide on that," said Neville

Harry nodded his head when Dumbledore said "That snake on the door was quiet interesting,"

Harry raised his eyebrows at him and said "I thought it was quiet disgusting actually,"

Dumbledore nodded and said "Anything else,"

Harry shook his head and said "No, nothing, that is all, thank you," standing with Neville.

"Okay, Mister Black is in the library," said Dumbledore "Goodbye and good luck,"

Harry and Neville left the office and walked to the library, they spotted Regulus working at one of the table by himself, and Harry looked around and saw that he must have been the only one in here.

"Hello," he said when they sat down at the table

They replied the same gesture to him and Harry asked "What homework are you doing?"

"Just study, its NEWTs soon," he said looking at the book and wincing.

Harry nodded and said "I never did those,"

Regulus raised a questioning eyebrow and said "Why?"

"Because, I was in the battle with Voldemort,"

He nodded and continued writing in his book

"We've only got the ring left," said Harry

Regulus neck cracked as he looked at both Neville and Harry.

"And after that?" he asked

"Someone has to kill him. When we destroyed this one, he will be weak."

"So, you're going to kill him?" asked Regulus

Harry shook his head and said "I haven't decided that yet,"

Regulus narrowed his brow and said "I thought you were the only one that could kill him,"

"No, I'm not, anyone who study him hard, could kill him," said Neville

Harry nodded in agreement and said "Just like you, you found out, if you didn't die, in my future you could have destroyed you own master,"

"So it's just easy," said Regulus

"No, not really," said Harry "It's not easy, nothing is easy, it's going to be really hard, at the end."

Regulus nodded and said "I'm going to be sent to Azkaban after this,"

"No, you're not," said Neville "People are going to defend you on the case, people are going to pull out their memories for you,"

Harry smiled and said "It's going to be okay in the end,"

Regulus smiled at the men in front of him and at the same of Harry and Neville he said "Let's hope,"

Harry and Neville sat and help with his study for a while before heading off, they apparted to Frank and Alice's but saw they weren't home, Neville and Harry looked at each other and thought they had apparted to Godric Hollows. They was until they went out of the backyard and saw the mark of the house.

They apparted to Godric Hollows quickly. They opened the door and shut it behind them.

"What's wrong?" asked Jessie seeing their faces

"Alice and Frank are gone," said Neville

"Oh dear," said Luna

-----------------------------HARRY POTTER----------------------------------------

"Harry, you're going to make a hole in the carpet," said Ginny

Harry stop pacing, looked at her and then started again, Ginny just sighed.

"So, what we going to do?" asked Hermione. Harry stopped pacing and bought his hand to his scar. "Harry?"

"He's happy," he said "he's plan is working,"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and Ron said "That would he planned to get where Alice and Frank lived,"

Harry rubbed his scar and muttered "Where are you?"

Neville and Luna apparted and walked into the lounge room and Luna said "The only shown magic is Summoning Charm and Appartion,"

Harry screwed up his nose and cursed

"Langue," sapped Lily

Harry ignored her and keep muttering 'where are you?" under his breath.

Everyone looked at Harry, anxiously for him to make up a plan, but what he did next was unexpected.

He screamed like his life depended on it, and collapse on his knees, clutching his scar. Lily was going to hug him when Hermione came and held her back, putting her back on the couch she was sitting on with James.

Vision

_It was dark, the only light was the outside light, the windows and doors had been painted black._

_Harry turned his head and saw Alice and Frank and Regulus hanging on the wall by the arms, their legs were secured by another chain coming from the floor like a snake raising its head._

"_You won't get away with," said Frank_

_Harry laughed coldly "I assure you, Mr. Longbottom, I will." He looked away but flickered his eyes back to Frank and said "Cruico,"_

_Frank closed his eyes, as his body absorbed the most excruciating pain he ever had. Harry saw his body shake, Alice was screaming._

_Harry put his wand back on his pocket and said "You'll be grateful, I didn't do anything worse," he said then looked at Regulus and added "Isn't that right,"_

_Regulus looked at him and said "Kill me now, if you're going to do it,"_

_Harry, again laughed and said "You know I like to torture my guest before killing them, I love for them to beg for death,"_

_Regulus struggled against the chains, then suddenly they pulled tightly and Harry knew that he was pulling grueling stretch, Regulus closed his eyes for the pain, he didn't scream, he didn't cry out, he just shut his eyes, then they stopped. _

"_You'll think about twice, about betraying me," said Harry "I'll make you death as slow as possible, maybe your dear cousin Bella, you take part of it,"_

_And as on cue, her wicked laughed came into the room and she stopped into the light "That would be an honor, Master." She bent down and kissed his feet._

Everyone went quiet and black for a moment, but he heard a well know voice come into play.

"Block your mind, Harry" it said "Don't let him in, clear your mind,"

_A shadow came into view and Voldemort stepped right up to him, like he was in the room._

"_You should most defiantly listen to that, mudblood," Voldemort sneered_

_Harry felt flushed with hatred, he stood up and said "Now, that's not a nice way to talk about your father,"_

_Voldemort sneered raised his wand and said "Cruico,"_

_Harry felt, like a thousand-millions red hot pins in his body, as his body shook with pain._

_Voldemort lift the spell and said "I can not believe you are my downfall,"_

_Harry laughed and said "I know, pretty sad that a one year old baby bet you,"_

_And again Harry was a guest to pain._

"Block, Harry, clear your mind," it said "remembers what Severus taught, block and clear,"

_Harry was in the dark room beside Voldemort as he laughed coldly, looking at Frank, Alice and Regulus in pain. Voldemort turned to him and said "You've an hour before, they're completely stretch and killed, this will make you think twice trying finding my ring,"_

Everyone went black and quiet, the voice stopped, and his body relaxed as curled up on the floor.

"Harry?" asked uncertain voice

Harry moved his hand from his scar and gasped, he opened his eyes and the face of Hermione and Ron came in.

Ron smiled "Alright there, mate?"

"Of course, not alright, Ron," Hermione snapped "His scar bleeding,"

Harry lifted the hand that was on his scar and he saw the blood. Someone came into the room with a cloth. Hermione put on his forehead, and a sweet warm sensation came to him. She wiped the blood off and gave it to same person.

Harry, signed and said "After this, long vacation I think I might play some Qudditch,"

Ron laughed and Hermione put on disapproving face "Harry," she snapped "How can you think of Quidditch at a moment like this,"

"You always think about Quidditch," said Ron, helping Harry in up right position.

"You didn't block your mind," said Hermione

"I know," said Harry bluntly "but thank god, I didn't, I know where Alice and Frank are, Voldemort even got Regulus."

"Of course, he's got Regulus," said Sirius "He's got to be there, so he doesn't get caught,"

Harry look at Sirius bored. And said "Tied up and torturing him,"

Sirius opened and closed his mouth and pointed at Harry and said "You've got a point there,"

Harry stood with Ron and Hermione help and said "We've only got an hour,"

"Are do you know?" asked Ginny

"He told me,"

"You talked to him," said Neville

Harry nodded "Come on, I think I have an idea where they are,"

----------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------------

They walked a short way with nothing to see but the hedgerows, the wide grey sky over head, then the lane curved to the left and fell away, sloping steeply down a hillside, so that they had a sudden, unexpected view of a whole valley laid out in front of them. They could see a village, undoubtedly Little Hangleton, nestled between two steep hills, its church and graveyard clearly visible. Across the village, set on the opposite hillside, was a handsome manor house surrounded by a wide expanse of velvety green lawn.

Harry lengthened her stride, while the other broke into a trot because of the downward slope. The lane curved to the right, and when they rounded the corner, they come onto a narrow dirt track bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows than those they had left behind. The path was crooked, rocky and potholed, sloping downhill like the last one. And it seemed to be heading for a patch of dark tress a little below them. Sure enough, the track soon opened up at the corpse.

Harry stopped making the other stop too, she took a breath and draw her wand, despite the cloudless sky that was now light, the old ahead, cast a deep dark, cool shadows and it was a few seconds, before the other's eyes discerned the building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. It seemed to them a very strange location to choose for a house, or else an odd decision to leave the tree growing nearby, blocking all light and the view of valley below. Its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips touching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime. Harry knew was abounded but that is where Voldemort mother used to live. They stood a far way from the house.

"This is where Voldemort's mother used to live?" asked Ron looking at Harry

Harry nodded and saw that they window and door were painted black, he knew that they were in there, Alice, Frank and Regulus slowly dying.

Then, suddenly, there was a scream, which came from inside, Harry and the other run inside, see a lot of dust, the screaming continued and the run upstairs.

They opened a door on the left and they saw Alice, Frank and Regulus on the wall getting stretch. Neville and Harry run farther into the room.

Someone screamed, except this time, it was Lily, Ginny (Hermione had stay home with Fred).

Harry turned around and saw that people were coming out of the dark room….

**Another cliff hanger. LOL! I'm sorry. Anyway I'll update faster for you since, it the school HOLIDAYS. Yes! Tell me what you think?**


	28. Neville's Chapter

**Okay. **

**Again I would like to start off with thanking all my reviewers and they would be:**

**Amrawo**

**Thorn Wilde**

**lili-potter8907**

**tiffyrose**

**Ramona- Theta**

**And a new one to my reviewers: panther73110**

**I love you guys/girls.**

**Here's the story**

There were people coming out of the shadows, James, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Lily and Jessie walked in the middle of the room.

"It's not like you Potty to fall into a trap," said a voice then follow by a laugh "But that's why your godfather died."

"I never knew you were to scared to show yourself," said Harry and Neville added "Bellatrix,"

A black coat stepped forward into the some light and put down the hood and it revealed Bellatrix.

Harry and Neville raised their wands, shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Now, Potter and Longbottom," said another voice "Don't be stupid,"

"Shut up," said Ginny "Shut up, Malfoy,"

Another black coat came forward next to Bellatrix and dropped his hood.

"And I suppose you Weasel, are going to stop me?" asked Malfoy

A red beam of light, came from Harry's wand and Malfoy went back "Do not insult my wife," said Harry dangerously

Bellatrix laughed and flickered her eyes to the wall where three people were "While you're wasting your time with us, your precious little mates are dying," she said

Harry looked to the wall and saw that Ron, James, Sirius and Remus were trying to stop the stretching.

"Where's your mudblood friend, Harry?" asked Bellatrix

"None of your business," said Neville

Bellatrix laughed "Longbottom,"

Neville looked at her murderous.

"It's been a while," she giggled "It's been what like twenty-one years since your parents,"

Everything went silent in the room and Neville nodded and said "Something like that,"

Bellatrix laughed and said "I don't know why you try and save them, they're live is gone, you're only watching them do nothing,"

"Of course, you wouldn't understand," said Neville "Because you don't have a heart,"

"I know, so I got mean anything, that I want and wouldn't care about it,"

Something done the trick and Neville cursed her and all hell broke loose.

There were curses flying everywhere, just like the last time. Except this time, it was harder to dodge hexes since it was a small room. James, Ron and Sirius tried to unhooked from the wall and chain. The chains were-again- like snakes. Ron knew what to do, he remembered the time, it did to try and destroyed cup.

He put hands around the chains, while James blocked a curse for him.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius trying to break the chain with curses.

Ron opened his mouth and searched for the right hisses, before getting the right one. "_Open," _

The chains snake-like slithered away and Alice, Frank and Regulus dropped to the floor.

"HARRY!" called Ron "WE'VE GOT THEM,"

Harry looked over and smiled and called "GO AND TAKE THEM TOO, ST. MUNGO'S"

Ron nodded and apparted with Frank, while James did the same to Alice, and Sirius with Regulus.

Harry yelled for them to retreat. And every hearing a couple 'POP's himself, he apparted.

"Where's Ron, James and Sirius?" asked Hermione, once everyone was safely in the house.

"At St. Mungo's," said Harry

Hermione nodded "Did they get them?"

Harry nodded and looked at Neville who was pale, he met Hermione's gaze again and whispered "Bellatrix provoked him about his parents,"

"Oh dear," said Hermione looking at Neville, who was getting medical help from Jessie.

Hermione went to help the other, if they needed medical help.

Harry looked at Neville, filled with sorrow, knowing Neville never deserve what he got. He felt an arm wrapped around his waist and he smiled, looked down and saw Ginny.

"Hey," he said, she smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said

"For what?" he asked while his hand went through her hair.

"Defending me, of course," she said smiling into his chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around her pulled her in front of him and kissed her hair.

"That's what I'm suppose to do,"

Ginny nuzzled into the side of his neck while Harry stroked her hair.

"You've been through, so much" said Ginny

"But, I've always seen the light at the end of tunnel,"

"That you have,"

"HEY Harry," called Ron, Harry looked at Ron "Well, it's about time, you get your head out of clouds, now you can answer my question,"

"What's that?" he asked

Harry heard Ron muttered something on his breath 'lovesick' before saying "Are we going St.Mungo's?"

Harry nodded "Is everyone ready?" and he saw everyone nod.

---------------------------------HARRY POTTER---------------------------------------

"So," said the healer "They're only have to stay in the here for another day, except Mrs. Longbottom because of the baby,"

Harry nodded,

They had arrived at St.Mungo's; everyone went to where Longbottoms' and Regulus, Harry went to check their status.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Harry

The healer nodded and smiled "Thankful, yes."

"Thank you," Harry said, the healer nodded and went around the corner.

Harry went back to the room, where everyone was waiting for the results, Harry told them and everyone cheered.

"That's so good," said Alice "I don't want my Neville getting hurt," she rubbed her belly, while Harry smiled and nudge Neville in the ribs playful, who had blushed.

Frank looked at Neville, then at Alice and asked "What did Bellatrix mean?"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry

"About twenty-one years, with parents or something," said Frank reminding them

Harry looked at Neville, who was looking at outside the window.

Harry took a breath; Hermione hushed everyone out of the room. Frank and Alice looked confused, and they weren't the only ones.

Harry put his hands on, Neville's shoulders. "Neville?"

"I don't think I can do it," came the reply

"And that's okay," said Harry "Everyone allowed to do that," he looked at Frank and Alice "But don't you think, it's time to let them know,"

Neville still looked out the window, it started to rain.

"What do I say?" asked Neville

"Start from the beginning, tell them how you were born, who was there, tell them how loved you felt, how you returned that love, then tell them what happen, tell them about Gran, tell them about how you visited them, tell them you would never give up, them tell them about Hogwarts', tell them how the D.A meetings, tell them about you were so brave in your last year, that you showed the Longbottom side of you, tell them…tell them about the Neville Longbottom, you know and love," said Harry "Everything's going to be okay,"

Harry dropped his hand from his shoulder and walked out of the room closing the door behind him, he knew it was going to be okay, no-one would listen, Regulus was asleep, and no one was going to enter while they were outside. It was about Neville got some peace in his life.

Harry went and sat in the waiting room, near the room.

"How is he?" asked Ron

Harry shrugged "It's about time he got peace,"

Harry looked over to the others and saw Lily sobbing into James's shirt and everyone looking pale, then he looked at Hermione who said "We told them, about the Longbottoms'"

Harry looked down into the table "It's not easy for either Neville or me,"

"Why?" asked Ron looking at Harry

"Well," said Harry looking at Lily and James before continuing "The prophecy and all, if it was Neville, he's parents would have died or like tortured, or my parents get tortured or killed,"

"Well," said Sirius sarcastically "Isn't that a brilliant life,"

Ron and Hermione laughed holding their bellies, Sirius looked at them weird, Ginny giggled. Harry just smiled.

"What?" asked Sirius looking at all of them

Ron tried to say something but his laughter ruled over, Harry smiled and said

"They're laughing, because I said that same thing, years ago,"

Sirius smiled "Well, your godson, we're bound to say the same thing,"

Harry smiled, Ron and Hermione settled down from their laughter.

"I think Neville show great bravery in the last battle," said Luna playing with her necklace "I mean standing there between the school, students and professors and Voldemort and Death Eaters, a land of no man,"

Ginny nodded and said "I agree with Luna,"

Harry smiled and threaded his fingers through Ginny's hair and said "I think everyone does,"

"Yeah," said Ron "We would have no way to get into that school if he didn't do what he did, and found that way out,"

Hermione nodded and Harry smiled.

They waited for a while before telling Harry to go have a look, he quietly knocked on the door and opened it.

He saw Neville hugging his mother and father, Regulus was still asleep. Harry smiled.

"Harry," said Neville who was smiling.

Harry leaned on the wall "I told you everything was going to be okay,"

"That you did," said Neville

"Now, we know why he took on Bellatrix," said Frank

Harry shrugged and said "Bellatrix killed my godfather- Sirius- he was like the father I always wanted, but she took that away, I knew no matter how angry I could, no matter, I wouldn't be the one to take her down,"

Alice still refused to let go of Neville, even when the healer came to tell her to get back into bed, or even the manager. Neville end up carrying her to her bed, but he sat down by her bedside, just like his fifth year.

By the time, they got home, Alice had fallen asleep, so Neville could go home.

They all had dinner, showers and they were having the evening supper before going to bed.

Harry looked around the room and didn't see Neville, he saw in the corner of his eye that Neville walked out.

Harry excused himself from the room and walked outside and saw Neville on the swing seat. Harry didn't, say anything but sat next to Neville.

Harry stared out to the stars, when Neville started to speak "For the first time in my life, I felt that my parents actually understood what I was."

Harry smiled and leaned on the back of seat and Neville continued

"They were so proud when I told them what I did at Hogwarts, escpially the D.A thing, they started to cry when I told what I did in my last year,"

"They went still when I told what Bellatrix did to them, my mother had tears in her eyes, my father had sadness, like he failed me or something, like he wished that it never happen,"

"That's what we're trying to stop," said Harry

Neville shook his head "I never knew how you pulled through it all, you lost your parents when you were one years old, we lived with Muggles that hated you and magic, kept you under the stairs, you face Voldemort, rumors that were going, Sirius dying in your fifth year, Dumbledore's death in the next and in seventh year, everything we knew just went away, like the time we nearly lost Fred, lucky dodge that curse in time,"

Harry looked at Neville and said "I never knew how I did it to," he took a breath and said "I want you to do a favor and don't want you to refused it,"

Neville swallowed and said "What is it?"

"I can't kill Voldemort this time," said Harry "When the prophecy was made it meant for both of us, I killed him last time, it's your turn, I can't, you have."

"Harry," he said and stopped when he saw Harry's face and he nodded "I'll do that for you,"

Harry nodded and said "Thanks,"

They, sat there a little enjoying the other boys company, words weren't for this scene because they both felt each other emotions. They both knew what it was like life without parents, what it felt for the most wanted person wanted them. They knew what it felt for their parents to finally understand them.

**Well there you go another chapter for you all, this took all day to think about, and you still know that I sucks at those crying moments that you want to have.**

**I need/want some of your input as well.**

**In the end, do you think:**

**Someone from the future comes and tells them they can't change the future, because it's different time line, what is done can not be reversed.**

**One of the characters die Example: Regulus dies saving Sirius or something like that.**

**That's all. Thanks please review and let me know. **


	29. Grandparents and Aunt Petunia

**Here it's here, it's bigger, it's better…another chapter for you guys/girls.**

**I bet you really looking forward to that.**

**Anyway, as promise two chapters in one update squeal pretty good aren't I? And since I'm pretty, I think I'll make this chapter long?**

**I thought you might like that.**

**I was reading this interesting story; it's **_**The Phoenix's Lesson by **__**fuzzynavaljewelry, **_

It had been a month, since Neville had told Alice and Frank about his future.

Neville and Harry returned to the house, to search for the ring, they came back about two hours later with nothing, saying they had searched the house all over and couldn't find it, so Harry had to re-plan some things. Alice and Lily had gotten bigger and more emotionally and when Lily had a craving in the middle of night, James had woke Harry to come with him to the 24/7 shop, Harry just laughed and accepted, Hermione had gotten rid of her baby fat and was very proud of her body and so Ron whose eyes would travel down her body every now and then. Despite the war, Sirius and Jessie started planning their wedding, Harry to advise that no one let Jessie out of the sight.

Ginny and Luna had gotten the food and once they all packed it, they made a charm so they kept re-filling the cupboard of the same kind of food. James, Sirius and Jessie would go to work using a Portkey that Luna had created. Lily and Alice want to check-ups together. Harry told Alice and Frank to stay low for a little while, and that was good because both their bosses heard what happen and offer two months off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione and the other time travels would sometimes sit down and re-plan, would brainstorm where Voldemort would have hid that ring.

They finally got their answer one afternoon; Lily's mother thought it would be a good idea if they would have a phone, so they could contact her.

"I'll answer," called Lily when the phone rung, after what seem a long time she hung-up.

James took one look at her face and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Lily looked around the room and spotted Harry, she run to his side and hugged, he was surprised, but hugged her back and echoed the same words his father had.

"T-tell m-me she pu-pulls t-through," she sobbed on his shoulder.

"Who?" he asked

"Pet-Petunia,"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry confused

"She's in hos-hospital, very-very sick,"

"I'm sure, she will," said Harry stroking her hair, "Would you like to see her," after she calmed down

"She's wouldn't like me there,"

Harry chuckled "What she likes and what she gets are two very different things,"

Lily nodded and said "I like to go visit,"

"That is after a nap," suggested James, taking her when Harry offered her to him

Lily refused but once Harry agreed with James, she let James carry her upstairs.

James came back down stairs, with a little wet patch on his collarbone.

"Does she pull through?" asked Jessie to Harry, who was looking like he was trying to remember something.

Harry shook his head and said "I don't know, I never knew, but I know someone who will,"

Harry disappeared and came down with old parchment, James and Sirius got excited when he told what it was.

"Oh let us open for old time sake," cheered James and Sirius

Harry shrugged and passed the paper over to them and together they pulled out their wands and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,"

And the words and footprints started to appear on the map, Remus just rolled his eyes at James and Sirius.

Harry grabbed a muggle pen off the table and circled Moony name, while everyone watched interested. The map changed Moony name went to the top of the parchment and it went blank. Words started to appear.

_Moony: Need help?_

_Prongslet: Do you remember the year mum was pregnant with me?_

_Moony: Yes, why?_

_Prongslet: Do you remember Aunt Petunia being very sick?_

The reply came slowly

_Moony: I remember nothing of the sort._

_Prongslet: Mum just got a phone saying Aunt Petunia was in the hospital very sick, she was crying, dad put her to bed._

_Moony: Maybe, you've changed the past/present/future._

_Prongslet: How?_

_Moony: I don't know, somehow. The only thing that made Lily cry that year she was pregnant with you, was that she pointed at her belly and told you to hurry up and get out, because she couldn't see her feet and she hated the cravings she was having, that's all, maybe in the slightest way, you've changed that._

_Prongslet: So meaning that somehow I've changed the future surprised there and made Aunt Petunia sick somehow because someone did something that they didn't do before._

_Moony: Sounds about right_

Harry leaned back on his chair and thought while James and Sirius wrote to Moony.

If he made someone do something, they weren't supposed it was because he knew them, it was because they were from this world, the wizardry, not from the muggle world, unless a Petunia did something before and pissed someone and they actually had the guts to do it this time round.

Harry grabbed the pen from Sirius and he looked down and saw the conversation, they had with Moony

**Prongs****+Padfoot: Hello Moons**

_Moony: Hello Prongs and Padfoot_

_**Padfoot: Got any grey hairs yet?**_

_Moony: You know the last time I recalled, you also had grey hairs._

_**Prongs: That would be so funny, sucked in Paddy**_

_**Padfoot: shut it stag fact**_

_**Prongs: proud of it**_

_Moony: Okay stop you're fighting._

_Prongslet: What if someone from the wizardry world, that did it,_

_Moony: Meaning?_

_Prongslet: Peter knows what Aunt Petunia looks like, maybe Voldemort told him to do something to Lily's sister and he did it?_

_Moony: Maybe, got the ring yet?_

Harry paused and then wrote

_Prongslet: No, Neville and I went to the house and looked for everywhere and we couldn't find it, so we're researching it, where it might be, but we've had no suck luck._

_Moony: Mmmm… maybe you just solved yourself your problem_

_Prongslet: But, Aunt Petunia would die, not fall sick_

_Moony: Remember Dumbledore_

_Prongslet:?? Catch ya later, Moony_

_Moony: Bye_

"I think you should go, wake Lily up now?" said Harry nodding to James

James nodded and left the room.

"Some have to stay here," said Harry

"I have it's time for Fred afternoon," said Hermione, in the end only James, Lily, Harry and Ginny were going.

---------------------------------------HARRY POTTER------------------------------------------

"Wow," said Harriet looking at Harry

"I know," said Rosie pinching his cheeks "My own grandson,"

Ginny giggled at Harry and Rosie turned on Ginny and pinched hers as well and said "Let's not forget my granddaughter-in-law,"

"It's to see you too, Mrs. Evans," said Ginny, trying not to glare at Rosie for pinching her cheek like she was three year old.

"Oh, please call me Rosie," she said "and call him Harriet"

Harry and Ginny nodded and Lily asked "How is she?"

Rosie saddened and said "She's stable, but she's getting worse,"

Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he asked "Has she bought a new ring recently?"

Harriet looked surprised "You are from the future, she bought a new two days ago,"

James looked at Harry "Would it be the same ring?"

"I don't know," he said

"What ring?" asked Rosie

Lily and James looked anxious but Harry answered "I was bought up by Aunt Petunia, I never knew about the wizardry world, until I got my letter, Petunia put up a fight about me not going, but Hogwarts won, Muggles reads books, we closed our eyes and wish that it would be real, no dark stuff happening." He sighed "but we're wrong, there are good and evil in the world, there some evil wizards and witches use some dark magic, very dark magic, dark enough to curl every hair on back of your neck,"

"There is this wizard, he used the darkest magic, and ever to be used, so dark, it's rare to know this object, when he kills he's put a part of his soul into a object that is very close to him and puts it somewhere, no-one would ever think it, and when someone kills him, all he has to do, is get someone who is close and get him a re-birth potion, the only way to kill him is to do destroy that object then kill him again,"

Harriet and Rosie were stunned and paled when Harry finished

"That's horrible," said Rosie "but what's this got do with Petunia's ring?"

Harry took a breath and said "I'm not here for vacation, but here to safe lives, there is a man, a man like the one I just told you about, but see his killed many, out of the many people, he's chose seven people to create Horcruxes-that what they're called, and one of them is a ring, a ring so powerful, the curses in the ring, can killed, in the future I know this man, he wore and by the end of the year he was had to dead by himself or by a person killing him,"

Rosie had tears in her eyes and Harriet said "You think, that ring is the ring you're looking for?"

Harry nodded.

"But Petunia hates magic, she wouldn't" said Rosie "She wouldn't touch or even go near anything magic,"

"But, you have to understand," said Ginny "Is that you can't see the magic in this ring, you can only see has a normal ring, and we think someone that followed this guy gave it to her, pretending to be a muggle"

Rosie and Harriet just nodded - I guess that was the only thing left to do.

A nurse came to attend to them about Petunia, her blood was dropping and her sugar and also her strength to wake up.

The nurse signed and said "Everything will just drop and she'll got tired and more tired and one day, she won't wake up,"

Rosie and Lily busted into tears, Harry- never thought in his life that he would cry for Aunt Petunia, but here he was with tears in his eyes.

"How fast are they dropping?" asked Harry

The nurse looked at the clipboard in her hand and said "Not fast, but they aren't dropping slow either,"

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Harriet

The nurse saddened and shook her head and said "The only thing we can do is sit and wait, and see if she can recover,"

"Can we go in and see her?" asked Lily

The nurse nodded and they followed her into a room, where Petunia lied sleeping, a beep sound echoed the room and Harry saw her blood dropped.

"What are doing here?" Vernon snapped from his chair with Dudley on the floor playing with his over-expensive toys.

"We're her family," said Rosie back with hatred in her voice, for him snapping at her "And no-one and I repeat no one is going to stop from seeing my daughter,"

"She wouldn't you here," he said

Harriet watched Rosie get fired up and Harry now knew where Lily got her temper from "We don't always get what we want, do we Vernon, what she gets and what she wants, and two _very _different things,"

Vernon mumbled something, before looking at Petunia again.

Harry felt jabbed in the ribs and he looked at Ginny, she pointed to something on her hand. Harry eyes lit up.

There 'it' was on her index finger, Harry knew what it was immediately from the greenish glow and but Harry never thought Aunt Petunia would get something for it, someone had to con her really well.

Harry saw Rosie and Harriet sit by her side, with Lily.

Harry and Ginny stood next James, who pointed her hand and asked "Is that it?"

Harry nodded and then something run into his legs, he looked down and saw Dudley, sitting on his feet. Harry picked him up, turned him the other way and he started crawling again.

After an hour or so James, Lily, Harry and Ginny left.

"How was it?" asked Ron when they got back

Harry looked at Lily, who was getting carried up by James, kissing her forehead.

"James, didn't lose his temper did he?" asked Sirius worried

Harry shook his head "She's wearing,"

"You don't sound to good about that," said Ron

"Remember Dumbledore's black hand?"

The time travelers nodded their heads and Harry said "That was from the ring, the curse in the ring was killing him slowly through out the year, everyone lesson I had with him, I swear that I looked at him twice and saw that he was reckless and close to his resting place," Harry said and looked at Hermione and Ron "The reason why she's dying is because she's wearing the ring, she's put it on, just like Dumbledore."

"Geez," said Ron "Wasn't smart there, was Dumbledore?"

"He told me, when I died that reason he did was because he saw the Stone and the power to see people that he loved and died over did him, see he picked it up without knowing,"

Harry sat down on the couch beside Ginny and Sirius, they other engaged into a conversation while he thought.

He remembered how Snape fixed Dumbledore up in the first place, Severus made the curse stop spreading.

He didn't know that he was in thought for so long, that it was time dinner, which _Lily _had cooked.

"Harry," said Ginny "Harry! Harry!"

Harry shook his head and snapped out his thoughts

"About time, you've been thinking all afternoon," said Ginny "Time for dinner,"

Harry let Ginny dragged him to the table, where he sat next to her and Neville.

Harry, ate dinner really slow, bring the food to his mouth slowly. He was about done when he told the table his thoughts

"What if I could only stop the curse from spreading through her body slower than quicker?"

"How?" asked Lily

"When Dumbledore picked up the ring that night, a curse went through, the same happen to Petunia, but Severus happen to slow down the curse, that's why he survived through the year, because every fortnight, Severus would do that spell but I don't know what it is,"

"Yeah," said Sirius sarcastically "Hey, Snivellus, Lily's sister Petunia, you remember her, well she touch your master's ring and know we need to perform this charm for us," Sirius looked at Harry pointedly "I defiantly see him saying yes,"

"Well," said Harry looking at Sirius "Maybe he might say yes if you stop calling him Snivellus and start calling at least Snape or even Severus, it's not hard to say," looking at James and Sirius "Secondly, we might be able to convince him, with a help of someone,"

"Who?" asked Remus who looked like he had the full moon next week, which he did.

Harry looked Lily, who blushed and said "I-I don't think I can,"

"You don't think you can or you just don't want to do it?" asked Harry

Lily shrugged and said "He lost my respect a couple years ago,"

"Gain mine in minutes," Harry pointed out

Lily looked at her plate "I can't,"

Harry looked at her and said "Wager?"

"What kind?" she asked looking at him

"I bet Dumbledore comes in tomorrow telling you, James that he needs to tell you something and tells you about the prophecy and then he's going to tell you that a certain spy told him and then someone going to ask who and he's not going to tell you, that's Severus," said Harry "And if all this happen tomorrow, you got to go and convince Severus him, if not don't worry about it,"

"We're from the future," said Lily "That's not fair, you already know,"

"Yeah, I know," said Harry "So it's better to yes, right now,"

Sirius leaned into James and whispered "I think Harry's gets this from Lily," James nodded and watched them both

"No," she argued back

Harry shrugged and stood up and said "I don't really care, if she dies I've been wishing that for ages, but think about it, are you going to be selfish about this and just sit here and do nothing, knowing that there is someone out there, that could cure that curse in her a bit or are you going to something about it," he placed his plate in the sink faced her again and said "It's your choice, you know where Severus lives, near that river."

He, then walked away, leaving everyone stunned.

"Wow," said Ron "He's never defended either his Aunt Petunia or Snape like that before,"

Lily just looked at her plate, before standing up, excusing herself, for a shower.

James watched Lily go, thinking hard. Sirius looked stunned he never knew someone would be Lily at fighting-not even James could do that. Jessie looked amazed, Neville did to. Hermione and Ron looked shocked, Ginny had a blank face on. Luna… oh she was be herself and eating.

James, looked from where Lily was and to Ron, Hermione and Ginny and said "What do you mean, he's never defended them before?"

Ron shrugged "I wouldn't either, the way he got treated, his Aunt used a cupboard under the stairs for ten years, made him do everything around the house if anything was out of place he would get sent to his cupboard without food for a week, and Snape, he was just pure evil, making Harry do hours long detention, taking points from him for doing nothing, yelling and curses at him,"

James closed his eyes and bowed his head and said "I'm going to be a father, than months away and I'm going to die when his a year old and not going to anything for it, I'm a lousy one,"

Ron, in his life, had never surprised Hermione and Ginny, like this before and he knew it.

"What are you talking about?" said Ron "You're not going to be a lousy, of course every father that's a first time, do not what to do, trust me on that," Hermione looked at Ron fondly "but you get used to it, and from the stories Sirius and Remus used to Harry, then he would come to Hermione and I tell us with excitement in his voice, knowing that his parents actually loved him, and that he was loved. Sirius and Remus used to tell him, how you didn't let anyone hold beside Lily and yourself for a couple of months, how you used give him Prongs' rides around the house, you taught how to play with Go Fish, you taught how to ride his first broom, you taught how to eat probably, you tried to help him with walking and talking, you tired to get him to say Prongs or dad first,"

"You spoiled him rotten, you tucked him into bed, you read him stories, and I even remember Remus telling us a story where you actually tired to sing him to bed, because he was teething, you would feed him when Lily was exhausted from him. You left a invisibility cloak, you left a Map, you left him memories," Ron took a breath "Best of all, you show him love the night, you died, you sacrificed you life for him, if that's not love than I don't know what is,"

James looked Ron who nodded and said "I never knew,"

Ron shrugged and said "I know you don't because you haven't done them yet,"

Hermione smiled and said "Ron, you're forgetting one other thing,"

"What?" asked James and Ron

"His Patronus, remember" said Hermione, Ron grinned and said "That too,"

"What his Patronus?" asked James

Ron, grinned evilly and said "I think you have to wait,"

James nodded.

**There you go another chapter up my sleeve, sorry for not getting two chapters up, but actually I'm kinda of busy, because I thought I wouldn't with my grandparents going overseas (hope they do get back) now I have to feed their dog, cat and chickens and cows and horses etc. I hope you like it **


	30. Snape and Lily Talk

**Hey, I hope everyone had good holidays and had a great time; I used my two weeks of them, unpacking at my new house, yay what fun! So school tomorrow, (Boring) but lucky, it's term 4 and we've only got a couple weeks of school then another grade older, kinda depressing really.**

**Anyway, I'm rambling aren't I? Well here's another chapter. What is writer's block? Can anyone tell me?**

**Chapter 29**

Lily lied awake all night, thinking of what Harry had said to her. Remembering the summer before her first year of Hogwarts'.

It was Severus, who taught her everything she knew about the magical world, it was he who showed her Diagon Alley, showing how to get the platform, showing how to get to Hogsmeade; he was her very first friend to the world that she didn't recognize.

Lily twisted her head to look at James, who was on his side sleeping, with an arm draped over her waist. She knew if Severus didn't call her mudblood back in fifth year, it would be him in James's place, but it was James instead, she smiled but a pang of guilt hit her in the stomach, she got over Severus so quickly, and she didn't really go over his apology. They were falling apart; he was doing mean Slytherin things while she was doing smart Gryffindor things in her time. She sighed and rolled out of bed and James arm fell to her side of the bed. She put on a robe, grabbed her wand and went downstairs and opened the door, she stood there for a couple moments, collecting her thoughts before, she apparted to…

She put her fist up to the door, but didn't knock she put it back down and then back up and leaned it against the door, breathing in she knocked. Nothing happened. Knock.

From somewhere someone was running down the stairs. She was about to knock again but the door opened and she saw Severus.

"Evans," he spat "What are you doing here?"

She took a breath "Can I come in?"

He was torn between letting her and closing the door in her face, but he opened the door wider for her to come in.

She looked around and saw the house was covered in black, the walls were painted black and his robes were black as well.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again once her eyes landed on him

Lily opened and closed her mouth before saying "I really don't know,"

"It's in the middle of the night, you decide to knock on my door and then come in telling me you really don't know why," he said looking at her, his brow narrowing.

She breathed "I never thought it over,"

"Thought what over?" asked Severus

"Your apology," she said "In fifth year, I knew what mudblood meant and you had been calling everyone else it and you hated them so I thought you hated me too,"

Severus hung his head "I told I was sorry, I think it is a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Can you answer a question for me?" she asked stepping towards cupping his face in between her hands.

"What?"

"Are you a Death Eater?"

He stepped back out of her reach "If that's the only thing, you've came here to ask, you can get out now because I'm not in the mood, to be curse or anything else for that matter,"

She stood there for a moment and Severus looked her in the eye and his arm was pointing to the front door "I— thank you," she said

"For what?" he asked

"Well, I know you're a Death Eater, Severus" she said "So, you would know, Draco Malfoy, so you would know about my son and his friends here, he has said…things that make me want to smile, he said that you've protected him."

"Why would I to do that for?" he spat "It's Potter's child,"

Lily narrowed her gaze and said "But he's also mine as well, he has my eyes."

"I know," he said "I've seen him; he looks exactly like Potter but has your eyes."

Lily released a breath "Please Severus, I know that you want to Dumbledore in warning of that prophecy,"

"Dumbledore has told you?"

"No, Harry has," she said "He said that you could help us,"

"Us?"

"Him and his friends and me,"

He chuckled "What for? So Potter and Black and can curse me and yell Snivellus,"

Lily shook her head getting annoyed and said "I've always disapprove about them calling you that, and the curses sometimes you really deserve them. You and your big Death Eater friends,"

"Out," he yelled

"NO!" she yelled "NOT UNTIL I GET WHAT I WANT!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he yelled back

"I WANT YOU TO HELP ME WITH MY SISTER," she yelled

"Petunia," he said calmly

Lily nodded "She's became very sick and Harry said that you did it last time but to Dumbledore," she released a breath and said "I want to know if you can do it to Petunia,"

He turned his back on her "I'm a loyal Death Eater,"

She stepped towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder and asked "Are you really? Then why would ask Dumbledore help to protect us?" she moved to his front and said "And deep down, you really do know that you want to help and that you're still a loyal friend to me,"

He took a breath "I can't take back what I said,"

"I know,"

"I've already told I would take it back," he said "But you didn't believe me,"

"I know," she smiled

He sighed and said "Potter wouldn't approve it,"

"Potter, as you say," she said "Can't always have what he wants,"

"He'll be mad at you," he said, she nodded and said "I know,"

He sighed again and said "What's wrong with her?"

Lily squealed and hugged him "Thank you, Severus."

He hugged her back awkwardly "What's wrong with her?"

She shook her head and said "I don't know, you have to come to Godric Hollows tomorrow and asked Harry,"

He looked at her for a moment and said "Goodnight Evans," he walked upstairs and said "I trust you know where the door is,"

Lily sighed, hoping he would come tomorrow she closed the door behind her, and apparted back. She stripped from her robe and placed her wand back on her bedside table; she got in between the sheets and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------

"Albus," said Lily when she opened the door at noon the next day "Come in,"

He nodded his head and walked in, she closed the door after him. "How are you?"

"Good, very good." He said "I was wondering, if I could speak to you and James in private."

Lily nodded and said "I'll get James," and on her return, she bought back with her, who had a disappointed upon him.

"What is wrong, my dear boy?" asked Dumbledore

He shook his head "Harry just showed us his new broom and he was going to let me ride it until Lily pulled me away,"

Dumbledore smiled and said "This is a bit more important then a broom ride, I was wondering if we could step into your bedroom for a little more privacy,"

Lily nodded and led the way to the bedroom. Dumbledore closed the door behind him.

"As you know, Voldemort is getting stronger by the day," Dumbledore said "He gets weapons that only we dream of, that we could use against him."

"I'm here today, to tell you, sadly, that I have recently heard that Voldemort is after Harry."

"Of course," said James "Who wouldn't want to be,"

Lily shook her head and said "You've heard prophecy haven't you?"

Dumbledore nodded "You'll have to be more careful from now on, but I'm sure that Harry has taken care of that,"

James nodded and grabbed Lily closer. Dumbledore nodded and left the room.

"That was easy," said James

"It wouldn't have if Harry and his friends didn't come," said Lily "He would have told us that whole thing," she patted her belly, which was nice, big and round.

James grinned and said "Well, I've got to try that Firebolt." Dragging Lily by her hand and out to the back, where Sirius was flying around screaming, while Harry, Remus, Ron and Ginny were laughing. Harry, put his pinkies in his mouth and whistled, like a dog, the broom stopped and flew quickly to Harry and stopped right in front of him.

Sirius got off shaking his head while his hair went everywhere. James laughed pulling Lily along.

"What's wrong?" asked James "Padfoot can't take the fastness now."

"Shut up, stag face," said Sirius holding out the broom to him "You have a try,"

James grinned, released Lily's hand and took the broom and mounted it, kicking off slightly. He shouted when it went off, quicker then all his other brooms that he had. The broom was in your control but at the same time you were trapped in its control, he turned it slightly, so he thought and did a sharp corner, still shouting, seeing that they others were laughing at him, he saw Harry whistling at it again. He went straight to him.

"So, you've had a ride what do you think of it?" Harry asked smiling

"I think I might stick with my broom," answered both James and Sirius

"Well, you won't show off next time," said Jessie coming from behind Sirius and cuddling him. He smiled down at her.

"Well," said James looking at Harry, for a challenge "Let's see you then,"

"Me?" said Harry shaking his head, afraid what his father and godfather might think "I'm fine,"

"Come on Harry," said Ron "Show them that famous dive you do, to catch the Snitch,"

Harry saw that his father and Sirius were smiling at him as a challenge smile.

Harry mounted it and kicked off gently, but only raised a few feet in the air

Just like me thought James, but smoother.

Harry leaned forward and grabbed the broom tightly and pointed it up and zoomed off in the air, feeling the air going through his hair he hadn't been on a broom for a while, every since his sixth year, he never did it in his seventh year.

Harry made his broom twirl in circle, twisting it. Then he made it go in a straight, before breathing calmly. He bought his hand to closer to his thighs on either side. Bought on foot up and placed it just before his left foot and he bought his weight forward a bit, before swing his right foot near his right hand and he bough himself up and he let go of the broom, so he was standing up. He shifted his weight while his broom went into a downwards motion. He saw Jessie and Lily covered their mouth with their hands.

He jumped and missed the broom but the broom came down to his level and he grabbed it and the broom went up, he swung himself back up smiling, he leaned forward into a narrow dive and headed for Ginny, who, the smile had slipped off her face, she knew what he was going to do, just before he hit the ground he swung the broom back up and scooped Ginny upon the broom and headed back in the air.

"Show off," she shouted over the wind, only her and Harry could hear though.

"Sorry, can't hear you over this wind," he smiled back, she hit him on the shoulder and he gave her quick peck on the cheek and whispered "Love you too, Gin."

She made a noise that sounded like a "mnph," and leaned into his warm brace smelling his nice home smell.

He gripped the broom tighter and flew in circle getting lower and lower every time before getting the ground, Ginny jumped, flipped her hair over her shoulder and said "What a show off you are,"

Harry smiled lifting his broom over his shoulder while James and Sirius patted him on the back

"That was so awesome," said Sirius

Lily, however hit him fair in the chest and said "You could have fell when you stood up, did you even realized how I felt when you jumped and miss the broom, damn you Potter, you are like your father,"

"I like to say the same," came a drawling voice behind them

They all turned and face Severus Snape who said "Nice flying,"

"Snivellus," hissed James "What are you doing here?"

Severus cleared his throat and said "Lily invited me over to see how I could fix her sister, Potter."

James turned to Lily and said "When did you do this,"

"Last night, while you were sleeping," she smiled at Severus; she grabbed his wrist and bought him, front of Harry.

"Severus, this Harry-"

"James Potter," he finished "Yea, already know,"

"Severus Snape," smiled Harry holding out his hand "Pleasure to meet you,"

Severus looked at the hand before taking it "You too," but Harry knew he didn't mean it.

"I was told by Lily that you know what curse was place upon Petunia Evans." He said

James and Sirius were dragged inside by Jessie and Remus; Hermione and Ginny grabbed Ron and Neville while Luna was talking to Jessie about the powder horn that the unicorn buried every four years inside mud, leaving Harry, Lily and Severus outside.

"Well, I don't know what curse it was but I know you are the person that could help Petunia," said Harry

"Please explain," Severus said

"Well, it's the Slytherin ring," said Harry

Severus stared at him "Mighty," he whispered after a while "That is going to be hard,"

"What?" asked Lily putting her hand on her belly looking between Severus and Harry.

"Slytherin's ring, Lily had been passed down from Slytherin's from generation from generation, the Dark Lord happens to be a generation from it, happens to be the last one too,"

"So, Voldemort is rightly to the ring and may do anything to it that he wants to do and make a Horcruxes he can do it, but when he touches he doesn't get poison because he allowed to touch it because he has his right to do it."

"But if anyone else touches it, there are doom for life… well there is a curse and there is now cure for this…yet but I don't think there will be since it's like the Killing Curse, but then again" Severus eyes flickered to Harry and said "The Killing Curse will be over thrown sooner or later so it's only time for a cure for the kind of curse.. But for now if someone touches it, there is a curse but it's like poison—that the curse I mean, it spreads through your body quickly but it kills you slowly makes you go loopy in the end."

Severus shrugged "This is going to be hard, Lily…I may be interested in the Dark Arts because it's interesting to learn about all the sorts of spells, curse and cures…. But the books I came across have me no cure of this curse/poison yet. I can only make it spread slowly and make her stop going loop in the end," he took a breath and looked at Harry before turning his head to Lily and said "The question is how to Petunia Evans to do some simple magic."

Lily sighed and shook her head and said "I don't know," she heard a yell from James and then another after that one "I've got to go," she said "thank you very much, Severus, I owe you one," she smiled before going to the back door.

Severus shifted about to go when Harry said "Thank you for what you're doing, you probably would get the Cruico Curse from Voldemort,"

Severus nodded and said "I know, but Voldemort can't always be satisfied on what we do,"

Harry nodded "Thank you again for what you're doing,"

Severus nodded again and said "Don't worry; send an owl when you know what to do with Petunia, until then goodbye Harry Potter."

Severus was half out the gate when Harry come running and said "Don't judge me by the way the looks of my father's, judge me by my colour of the eyes,"

**I hope that woks for you guys/girls, I'm going to bed.**

**Tell what you think. Sorry about the mistakes, but no one wants to be my beta and I finally figured out what Writer's block means. LOL.**


	31. Trying To Save Petunia

**Here's another chapter for you guys/girls, thank you everyone for reviewing.**

Chapter 

"I hate muggle hospital," whispered Severus to himself

Harry smiled when he heard it.

Severus, Harry and Lily were on their way to see Petunia and try to slow down the poison inside her body and try-if Severus could find something- and stop it as well. But it wasn't looking good at all.

They turned a corner and saw a door closed. Just as they were going to knock on it a nurse came out.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the nurse

"We're here to see Petunia Evans," said Lily

"I'm sorry only immediate family only," said the nurse

"We are, I'm her sister," said Lily

"Oh, and the others,"

Lily thought quickly "My husband and my son,"

The nurse nodded and opened the door for them. Harry closed it behind him.

"What are you doing here?" snapped Petunia who was sitting up on her bed eating her lunch.

"We're here to help, Petunia." Said Lily edging near the bed "Don't you dare try to raise your voice to call the nurse because," she waved her wand "There's a silencing charm on the door."

"GET OUT OF HERE," Petunia yelled

"No," said Lily "The nurses can't do anything for Petunia because this isn't in their league, this is magic."

"It is not," said Petunia "I HATE MAGIC"

Harry stepped forward "Yes it is, the ring you got the other day is, it's curse and it was the thing that sent that poison in to you,"

Petunia narrowed her gaze "Who are you?"

"Your nephew," said Harry

Petunia looked at Lily and said "You got yourself pregnant when you were at that freak school,"

"NO, I didn't" said Lily "Here's from the future,"

Petunia snorted "Time travel is no such thing,"

"No such thing for muggles such as you, but witches and wizards like myself, Lily and Harry here are very dangerous magic. You could erase yourself from your present but other people future." Said Severus

Petunia looked at Severus "Not you again, I don't like you,"

"And what may I asked gave you the impression that I liked you,"

Petunia looked insulted. Severus smirked and said "I've never liked you too, so we're even happy?"

"Now let's us do this charm before the nurse comes back," said Harry.

Petunia started waving her hands all over the place and started yelling "DON'T YOU DARE DO ANYTHING TO ME…YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME! GET OUT NOW…NURSE….NURSE…" Harry had got out his wand and flickered in Petunia's direction and nothing came out of her mouth.

"You are annoying," said Harry simply and then smiled "I've always wanted to do that."

Lily smiled over at him even though she thought it was wrong, Severus stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, while Petunia was still shocked at what happen to her. Severus run his wand up her arm and then back again and shook his head.

"What?" asked Lily rushing to his side "What's wrong?"

"It's too far in advance, it's going to take a miracle for her to recover from it," he said looking at Lily who was close to tears and Petunia looked between him and Lily.

Harry flicked his wand and Petunia looked at him and he said "You can ask questions now?"

"What do you mean it's to far in advance?" Petunia asked

Harry stepped in and said "Exactly what he said, you've got to much poison in your blood steam and in your bones; it's going to miracle like he said."

Lily fell into the chair and put her head into her hands and her shoulders started to shake.

"Well," said Petunia poshly "You've got magic, you can fix it."

Harry couldn't help but snort and that made her look at him "It may be magic but we've got things that still don't do what we want them do, we can't fix this with magic..."

"So what are you saying? That I'm going to died?"

Harry looked Severus and then Lily who was on the chair crying and then he shrugged "I've never made any false promises; I can't say that we can make you better, but I can only see what I can."

Petunia eyes became crystal and he knew she was going to cry; he removed his scarf from his robe pocket and told to hold her hand out. He wrapped it around the ring and pulled it off and it safely put in his pocket again and said

"We'll be back and when we are, I'll make sure it's good news." Harry said smiling sadly.

Petunia nodded "Are you sure you don't make false promises."

Harry nodded "I promise." It hadn't seen Aunt Petunia for years and this was his make-up for her and he would make sure that it was true. It just had to be good news.

"Come on, Lily it's time to go," said Harry putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lily got up and looked at Petunia who was staring at her. "We'll come back,"

Petunia nodded looking away.

Harry couldn't help but look back when he was closing the door and he was so sure that he saw a single tear running down her cheek.

**I'm sorry for updating sooner but I've been busy with assignments and going to doctors up in Townsville. Well I hope you like this chapter.**


	32. Lying

**Hello everybody! Put your hands together for another chapter, I would like everybody for reviewing and again and for putting me in either the faves or something like that. Thanks very much**

**What is the bet you copy and paste this into Word and resizes it so you can read what I have typed. Lol! giggle I guess you just wasted time for that!!!**

**I bet you don't know what that line is.**

**Chapter 32 (Are you serious?)**

Harry thought as walked up the garden path that he had to tell Ron and Hermione first and then at tea with or when Ginny wasn't around that he would tell everybody and then he would tell Ginny when it was just him and her together and alone.

He didn't even bother with his robe, he lowered his hood when he got inside, and everybody was in the lounge lounging around.

"Harry," smiled Ginny patting the spot next to her, her smile slipped after a while when he didn't move.

"Ron…Hermione." He said and their heads shot up to look at him "We need to talk…"

They stood up and Harry said "You'll need you robe, Ginny can you look after Fred while they're out."

Ginny just nodded.

Harry walked down the road with Ron and Hermione, they walked to the little town and to the little park and Harry sat down on the bench, they both sat down either side of him.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron curiously

"For a couple night," he started off "My scar has been hurting, Hermione caught it hurting two nights ago, but I didn't tell, I told her nothing was wrong." He took a breath "I was just at Dumbledore's office along with Severus Snape and he told that Draco had told Voldemort that he used to hurt and control me through my scar, so he did a lot of research and discovered that he could do that even though he couldn't harm me now, because I didn't belong in this."

They listened with curiosity and Hermione asked "What are you telling us, Harry?"

"Along the way, he discovered that I could be made into a Horcruxes without being killed, just be hurting me with my scar."

Hermione gasped and starting hugging Harry while Ron put his head into his hands.

"It's going to be okay though isn't it?" asked Ron "You got out of it before?"

Harry slowly shook his head "That's because he had his soul in mine and I had mine as well, I don't have his anyway more."

"What about Ginny?" asked Ron

Harry bowed his head and said "I love her dearly but she'll have to move on after him."

Ron stood up and said "You know as well as I do that she can't do that."

"I know," said Harry "But she has to try at least for me."

"Are you going to tell her?" asked Hermione

Harry nodded "I'll tell everybody while she's not around; I want to do that in private."

Hermione and Ron nodded understanding and he knew why he had told them because they do understand his reasons.

They walked back in silence like they way they came and by the time they had got back it was getting on dark and dinner was served on the table, Harry took his place silently beside Neville and looked around and saw that Ginny wasn't at the table, Neville seemed to notice this and he said "Ginny took a shower before dinner,"

Harry nodded and he knew this was his chance, he cleared his throat and said "Before Ginny gets down here, I want to tell you guys something,"

"What?" they all asked and Harry told them.

"So, that's it you're just going to die," said Lily, Harry nodded

"But, there is something you could do isn't there?" asked Sirius

Harry shook his head "There was last time, because it wasn't my soul, it was Voldemort but since he didn't put his soul into me, it's just mine."

"Have you told Ginny yet?" asked James looking at him

"I happen to do that in private,"

"Well…" said Jessie "There is a Quidditch match tomorrow even though they feared of the Voldemort, I think I could get some tickets and Ginny and you could stay here and have the house to you guys while we go and watch, might give you some privacy."

Harry nodded and a Ginny just came in.

"Still can't understand why they're allowed to go and we're not," said Ginny the next midday.

Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and said "Don't worry about it," watching them disapparted one by one and Sirius winked as Jessie laughed and disapparted both of them.

Harry closed the door and stretched and released a breath and collapsing on the couch, Ginny did the same next to him "What are we going to do?"

Harry raised his eyebrow and said "I've got a suggestion but you might hit me,"

Ginny did over the head of course.

Harry went silent for quiet a while and Ginny began to worry and asked "Are you okay?"

Harry looked at her and pulled her onto his lap and said quietly "I love you,"

Ginny put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb and said "I love you too."

Harry pulled her towards her and nuzzled her neck and said "I've got something to tell you that I found out yesterday and you're not going to like it."

"What is that?" she said as she planted a kiss on his head pulling away.

Harry took a breath and said "Dumbledore called me up to his office yesterday as you know and Severus was there…"

"And…?" asked Ginny searching Harry with her eyes.

Harry blew out his breath this time and said "Severus warned Dumbledore that Draco was passing stories onto Voldemort about how Voldemort used to hurt me by my scar…and so Voldemort did a little search…"

"Harry, what are you saying?"

"Gin…Ginny…Ginveria…" he whispered tears visibly and that scared her "Voldemort made me a Horcruxes without his soul that means I have to die without coming back this time."

Ginny shook her head and stood up "This is the cruelest joke you've ever play on me," when he didn't confirmed it, she shook her head and said "You're not joking are you?"

Harry shook his head and said "No, I'm not…I'm serious."

Ginny collapsed on the floor crying "It's not true, Severus is lying, he's lying to you and Dumbledore and everyone else, lying…..lying….lying…lying."

Harry got off the couch and hugged Ginny on the floor "I'm so sorry Ginny."

She started hitting his chest and said "Don't go…don't….don't go…no…no…no"

Harry held her closer, his tears now falling down his cheeks and into her hair; he trapped her hands into between them both.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny…really."

"BASTARD…BASTARD!" choked out Ginny into his chest "He took away my future."

Harry left her head so her eyes were staring into his and he softly that she restrained to hear "He'll have to deal with me first." And he kissed her and he knew immediately that he had to have her and she knew it as well.

Harry raised them and carried her off to their bedroom. He paused at the light switch, so the room was covered in darkness and the curtains were together so it had a glow coming in like it was night.

A second later, he laid her down on the bed, the red down comforter absorbing her body. Weight on her elbows, she watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and those broad shoulders and that perfectly sculpted chest came into view. Her eyes lingered on the sprinkling light of hair on his pecs, knowing it would feel delicious against her bare breasts.

She realized that she had to have him inside her and watched as he reached down and pulls down his shorts and head for her taking her clothes off.

He knelt on the mattress and before he could move farther, she gasped his hard length in her hand. Her gaze lifted to his, searching for his reaction, and finding the heat she sought.

She yearned to explore the effect she might have on him, but his hand came down and covered hers. "As much as I like you touching me, I need to be inside you."

He didn't wait for a response from her as he pressed her to the mattress, his body covered hers. His erection fit into the slick heat of her arousal as his mouth settled on hers, hot desire pouring through her as their tongues tangled in a wicked dance of need. Hungry. Passionate.

She curved her legs over his calves, arching upwards aching to have him fill her. She laced her hands through his untidy hair, bodily holding him captive anyway she could. Tearing his mouth from hers, he left her breathing heavily, desperate for more, as he pressed upwards, his powerful arms holding his body above hers.

He reached between them, took his cock into his hand and slid it along her core. Back and forth, he tormented her with what was to come. Her lashes fluttered with the whirlwind of sensation the movement created, wet heat pouring from her body.

"Harry…" she whispered "……This can only hide the pain for a while……"

"Shh…." He said "Look at me,"

With supreme effort, Ginny did as he said, staring into his heavy-lidded gaze as whispered "I want to see your eyes as I come into you,"

The intensity of the moment robbed of the ability to breathe.

The soft tip of his erection nudged her opening, and anticipation kicked her heartbeat into double time. She clutched his waist, holding on for the wild ride to come. And then it was there as Harry thrust deep.

Inhaling long and deep, Harry's broad chest expanded, drawing Ginny's attention. "You feel so damn good," he murmured in a husky tone. "So wet and hot. How do I feel Ginny?" he pulled back, inch by slow inch, then he thrust again, hitting her core and setting off an explosion of pleasure.

"How do I feel, Ginny?"

He wanted an answer and she really was trying, shyness rendering her speechless. It was crazy considering what they'd already shared. Still, no man had ever spoken so boldly to her. No man had ever demanded she vocalize her pleasure. But then no man had ever given her so much of it as Harry. Either.

"Ginny." Her name on lip told her, she better tell him soon.

"I…good.." her voice had a breathless quality. "You feel…stop teasing."

His eye lit with satisfaction "I never tease." He thrust again, burying himself in her body, then he lowered himself so that her nipples nestled in the soft hair of his chest. He kissed her with the hunger of a starving man.

They started to move. A slow, seductive rhythm of bodies melting together, moving back and forth, side to side. Hands exploring, caressing, touching.

Ginny's head spun from the fieriness of their shared passion. Nothing existed excepted what was happening. She wanted to feel him deeper. More. She wanted more.

She arched, meeting the pump if his hips with her own, her kisses becoming as demanding as her body. Harry met each stroke of her tongue, taking her further under the spell with each taste. Each touch.

And when she thought she could take no more, he thrust hard, caressing her inner wall with perfect friction. His head went to her neck, her hands to his hair. A frenzied rush of movement followed. Thrust, pump. Thrust, pump. Thrust, pump.

Until the ache of being so very near release had her rocking, hips off the bed, afraid of losing that one perfect spot. He seemed to understand, his hands sliding beneath her, palming her butt, as he anchored her, held her steady.

Together they moaned as he lunged deep. Once. Twice. And then she exploded , her muscles grabbing at his hard length, milking him for their mutual pleasure. He pumped into her one more time, then his body stiffened before shuddering.

Slowly, their bodies softened into satisfied bliss. Time passed as they remained in that embrace. Ginny didn't know how long time had passed. She only knew she wanted to stay here and never leave it to where she knew there was pain…sorrow…fear.

Harry rolled over pulling her along with him.

"Harry…" she whispered knowing he was still there with him.

"Mmm…" he answered

"I…We…Did you ever think you had to die this time 'round?" she asked aching to know the answer.

He pulled the cover and around them before answering her truth "I had hunch that I might."

Ginny buried her head into the side of his neck where it was met with the bed and sobbed "….Don't leave me….."

"Shh…" he said cuddling her even tighter "Go for a nap."

"I found them," said Ron coming back downstairs at seven o'clock that night.

"Where?" asked Hermione eargly

Ron screwed his face up and said "In their bedroom in their own little world."

"EWWW!" said Sirius and James "Busted."

"Noo!" said Ron shaking his head "Not like that,"

"Does it like Harry told her?" asked Neville

Ron nodded "Yeah, he's told her,"

"Has she accepted it?" asked Hermione looking at Ron, who was unsure before nodding and said "She will learn too…"

Luna and Hermione went to help Lily and Jessie with dinner and Sirius and James went up to Ron and said "Lucky it was you and not me,"

"Lucky, they had do it, before **I **got there," said Ron shaking his head and walking with the boys to the lounge and turning on the T.V

**Well there you go, I knew I had to do a twist or it wouldn't have bee any interesting…**


	33. For You I Will

**I've seen my reviews about letting Harry not dying, I just wanted to say that that was my twist that I was talking about that I had to do, I had to do a twist for this story because it would have been a boring one.**

**Chapter 33- For You I Will Try**

Harry rolled over in the middle of the night to find that other half of the bed was unattended and cold, he reached for his glasses and sat and saw that Ginny wasn't in bed but sitting outside in the balcony.

Harry pushed himself up rightward on his elbows, he had made a noise for Ginny turn her head and look his way and smiled, she got up and walked to the bed and Harry reached for her and she leaned in his embrace.

"Hey," he said softly, loving the way she felt against him

Ginny moved slightly so she was comfortable in sleeping on top of Harry "I don't want you to leave," she said with tears in her eyes.

Harry rolled them over, so he could wrap a leg around one of her legs and draw her close.

"I'll never leave," he said kissing her forehead, looking into her watery eyes.

"Don't…" she said closing her eye as was sleeping.

Harry cuddled her tighter and wished that he never let her go and he knew he would never let her go.

"I'm not going anywhere," he vowed and he knew he would found a way out of this no matter what.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him and said "If you do, I hope our son looks like you,"

Harry laughed silently and again kissed her forehead before both of them falling asleep

"So…Potter, tell me did my sister get any sleep last night," said Ron sitting next to Harry with his morning coffee in his hands.

Harry kicked off the swing chair slightly so a little coffee splashed all over the side of the cup, but lucky it didn't go onto Ron who was glaring at Harry.

"Your sister got plenty of sleep thank you very much." He said sipping his green tea.

Ron nodded smiling "Good, I can't imagine Ginny pregnant, she grumpy without being big bellied."

Harry nearly choked on his tea "Hey, that's my wife you're talking about!"

Ron laughed and said "I know, she's my sister as well,"

Harry and Ron sat there in silent, it was only them up, Ron sighed and turned to Harry and asked

"How did she take it?"

Harry shrugged "Like any wife would,"

Ron nodded "Irish won the match,"

"Seamus would have love that,"

"Things are going to be very different when we go back,"

"Ron…can you do a favor for me?" asked Harry

He shrugged and said "What is it?"

"Make sure, Ginny finds love," said Harry

Ron's eyes looked distracted for a moment before regaining their colour "It's going to be hard, she's love you since she was little, it's going to be _very _hard…but for you I will try."

Harry nodded and they sipped their hot drinks in silence.

* * *

"—…everything is destroyed?" asked Regulus looking at Harry and Neville who were sitting opposite him in the school library.

Harry nodded "We just destroyed the ring moments ago; the only thing left is Voldemort's soul."

Regulus looked at them dumbfounded "Wow," he said "I never thought, he would actually go…I wanted him dead…but wow," he ran his hand through his hair "What's going to happen next?"

"Well…" said Harry, he never had thought about it "We have to wait for his next move,"

"Sorry, I can't help" he said shrugging

"It's not your fault for getting caught," said Neville.

The library doors burst open and in came Dumbledore hurrying along towards them with a worrying Sirius behind him.

"What's wrong?" asked Neville when they stopped

"Voldemort has attack Godric Hollows, he has left a Mark over it, but no one is dead." Said Dumbledore

"Well," said Harry "Who has he taken?"

"Everyone, except me," said Sirius who was pale.

"We'll have to figure out what happen," said Neville standing "We'll go back and see who put a struggle."

Dumbledore nodded "I would come, but I've got a school to run,"

Harry looked at Regulus and asked "Can Mr. Black come along?"

Dumbledore nodded "Of course."

So in moments, they were at Godric Hollows and searching it for any signs of magic and struggle.

"Lots of activity happened in the lounge room." Said Neville waving his wand around the room.

Harry shook his head "I knew something was going to happen."

"It's not your fault," said Neville "You could not have stop it,"

Sirius nodded his head and said "Neville's right,"

Harry nodded and said "Okay, does it say how they got in,"

"Yeah," said Regulus nodding his head "They just apparted in like they knew where everyone was." His brow narrowed in confusion.

Harry sighed and collapsed on the chair "This is…"

* * *

"…ridiculous," finished Lily who was chain up to the wall

They were in a dark room in a cell and chain up, they could move freely but only until the chain stopped, which looked like snake as usual.

"We'll found a way out," assured Ginny who was sitting next to Lily "Harry and the others will find us,"

"Don't be so sure," said a drawling voice

"Malfoy," spat Ron looking at the door of the cell, where a blonde man stood in a dark robe, smiling evilly.

"I've always wanted to watch Harry suffer." He said "Of course, he'll be here soon…but he'll have to watch how all you suffer first." He laughed "This is going to be good,"

Ron stood up to quickly and then chains pulled him back down and Malfoy.

"You know, Weasel." He said "You'll be famous, people coming from the future to fix the past but dead, you might have been rich."

Ron scowled at him and Hermione shifted Fred in her arms and said "Like I said in our second year, no-one on the Gryffindor team had to buy, their way in they have pure talent."

Malfoy scowled "And again, Mudblood no one asked for your opinion."

"You'll never get away with this," said Ginny

"Don't be so sure," he said "All Bellatrix has to do is play her part, isn't that right Sirius?"

Sirius scowled at him "She's doesn't make a good Sirius, in my opinion."

Malfoy's laughed down the hall as he walked away.

"Pure evil," said Jessie

Ron struggled against the chains and has he did, they became shorter and shorter from him.

"Stop Ronald," said Hermione shifting Fred again in her arms "They'll only get shorter and shorter all we can do is wait and hope for Harry and Neville."

"Amen," said Luna looking out of the night sky getting a glimpse of something red and gold flash.

* * *

Harry woke to a sound over knocking, he swung his legs over the bed and got out and to the front door. He opened it and saw Dumbledore.

"Come in," he said "Would you like anything?"

"No," he shook his head, holding his hands up "I have to hurry, but I found something out"

Harry nodded and told Dumbledore to continue "I sent Fawkes out to help found them and as normal Fawkes did…they are up in the north parts about 500km from the castle of Hogwarts," 

Harry nodded his head "That's good,"

"But, like there is always a but, Sirius Black is with them." Said Dumbledore

Harry shook his head and said "No, Sirius is sleep in his room."

"Fawkes told me something about Bellatrix playing her part right,"

Harry, suddenly, knew, it was Bellatrix being Sirius. "Bellatrix must have drunk a potion…polyjuice potion and turned into Sirius."

Dumbledore nodded "Do you have a plan?"

"Making one up now," said Harry smiling

"Now, you go back to school and when it flashes you will be transported to where ever we are," said Harry holding the sword of Godric.

Dumbledore nodded and apparted. Harry silently walked back upstairs and went to Neville's room…but something was different.

There was no snoring. He flicked the light switch on and saw Bellatrix with her wand and Neville's' both pointed at Neville and Regulus who looked at Harry.

"Well…well, Wee Potter what are you going to do?" croaked Bellatrix before apparting to a place which were dark before knew he heard a loud crack like someone getting hit in the head and everything was black.

**Well there you go, so the battle begins…I think, next chapters may be gay or lame or both. Ha ha. I don't know how many more chapters, but i do warn it is near the end and i've grown so fond of this story, it's nearly makes me sad to leave it and see it just be dead, I might--if my readers want I would do a quick sequeal or something, with the character left... well I hope enjoyed the chapter and tell me what you think**

**by clicking the SEXY blue button**


	34. This Is Just The Start

**Hello everybody and I want to thank everybody who reviewed this story and kept it going. Love yas all. I'm aiming for only 35 chapters. Next chapter will be my last one and i'm really sad about it, because this was my first story. sob

* * *

**

**Chapter 34 – This is just the start.**

The pillow felt too soft, he didn't want to move away from it or even open his eyes and then he heard a voice…a loud voice that was too familiar.

"Sure, I think he's waking up,"

Harry couldn't help but smiled and say "Of course, I'm awake now, thanks Ron."

And he opened his eyes and found that he was on Ginny's lap and everyone was looking down at him like he had seen so often.

"What happened?" asked Harry sitting up with the help of Ginny's hand on his back.

"Well someone knocked you and carried you here and Bellatrix threw me and Regulus into here as well, laughing like a madwoman she is," said Neville

"Who knocked me out?" asked Harry rubbing his head where it hurt.

Regulus shook his head and said "Don't know had a Death Eater mask on, probably her husband or Lucius or maybe that Malfoy kid."

Harry nodded and looked around "You all chained up,"

"Wow…really Harry, I've been thinking what it was." Said Sirius sarcastically

Everybody laughed silently. "What's going to happen now?"

Harry shook his head "I don't know,"

"It's about time," said a cold voice who walked in the room

They turned their head and saw Voldemort standing outside their cell.

"Harry Potter in my cell," he said "Apparently, I've always want to see this."

Harry looked at him straight in the eye and then he said "Do you really think that's a good idea."

Harry looked away quickly and laughed "Well done…well done, so you've destroyed all my Horcruxes what are you going to do now, kill me, but you are forgetting one thing Harry Potter."

"That I'm Horcrux without your soul in me," he answered for Voldemort

He laughed well it wasn't a laugh; there was no humor in it. "Yes, yes…maybe if I touch your scar, you'll scream a little a bit." Moving to the side of the cell where Harry was, who crawled away from the edge.

"You know, you could but you're forgetting about one thing too," said Harry

Voldemort laughed "And what would that be?"

"Love," answered Harry "Don't look like you don't know what I'm talking about," as Voldemort frowned. "Love a kind that never came from your mother and father."

"I didn't want it from my filthy father," argued Voldemort

Harry tilted his head "Why? Was it because it was a muggle,"

Voldemort whipped out his wand and said "_Cruico!" _and there were millions and thousand of needles that were burnt into his skin.

And then when Harry thought about the worst thought you could come across, he threw off the curse. He stood up.

"How-how did you do that?" asked Voldemort astounded.

"You caused me so much pain, I know how to handle it," said Harry staring Voldemort straight in the eye and knew it was the right thing to do.

"The fact that your father is a muggle will not go away," said Harry as Voldemort frowned again before turning leaving.

Harry collapsed onto the cold floor "We need away out!"

"I think we've already established that," said Remus who looked relaxed but pale.

Harry looked around for something that he could at least try to break out, he shook his head "It's no use, we should get some sleep and we'll think about it in the morning," he said

It wasn't any better in the morning either, because Harry had no idea how he would get of the cell, the Death Eaters bought them their breakfast saying they didn't want them to starve to death, but torture them first before killing them.

Harry had learnt that Sirius has went to the restroom and was grabbed by Death Eaters and Bellatrix had polyjuice potion and ripped some of his hair out before knocking him out and he had been here for two days, Harry then realized how the Death Eaters knew where they were because Bellatrix would have sent a message saying so.

"So, basically." Said Remus "We're stuck here,"

Harry shook his head "You're never stuck, we just need a really good plan, does anyone have their wands,"

They shook their heads and Ginny said "They even took your wand," as Harry started checking his pockets.

"We need a plan," said Hermione desperately, holding on to Fred.

Harry looked between the mother and the baby, "Give me a minute."

They watched Harry as he sat down closing and they knew he was looking through his brain to see something, then after a long time, a smirk came across his features and he opened his eyes and said "Kreacher."

No one had anytime to say something when a loud _CRACK._

"Master Harry," the elf bowed.

"Kreacher, I need your help," said Harry

The elf bowed again and said "How can I help?"

"I need you to help us out of this cell, by apparting some of us to Godric Hollow and then coming back for some of us again."

Kreacher bowed "Kreacher will take ladies first,"

Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Lily and Jessie each grabbed Kreacher's arm and disapparted and a couple minutes Kreacher came back for the men and disapparted again.

"Thank you Kreacher," said Harry once everyone was settled.

Kreacher bowed "My pleasure, Master Harry. If you don't mind Headmistress McGonagall must want Kreacher back."

"Of course," said Harry smiling, Kreacher bowed and _CRACK _and he was gone.

"Kreacher like to obey you." Said Sirius

Harry nodded, grabbing some water, as Lily started on dinner.

"Kreacher has never always like that until we discovered something about what he keeping and now he's always been great to us, makes declivous soup," said Ron licking his lips while Hermione rolled her eyes and then there was a _CRACK _again and they saw Kreacher holding a couple of wands and he said "You might want these as well," he bowed and went.

Harry flicked his and his cup went to the sink, he nodded and said "We better get ready," they nodded "He'll be waiting for us; we better go to Hogwarts', because that's where it's going to end."

They nodded and went to put some robes as Harry stood there alone in the room, he took a quick breath. Was he ready to die? Was he ready to leave Ginny? Was he ready to know that his business is finished?

"Harry," said a gently voice, a hand touching his shoulder, he looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny curious "We're ready,"

Harry nodded and before he knew, he kissed Ginny, both hands in her hair and all his fiber into the kiss. They was a clear of a throat and they broke apart and saw Ron "We're to go,"

Harry nodded again and broke contact with Ginny and stood up straight "I'm ready, let's go." Harry and the others apparted to Hogwarts'.

"What are we going to do, when we get there?" asked Regulus

"Get Dumbledore, get the kids to Floo home straight away and get the gates ready for the fight of our lives." Said Harry walking through hogsmead.

They all drew a breath and Ron said "I remember last time, do you remember the last time Neville, and you stood out on no man's land."

Neville made a nervous smile "Yeah, I remember that."

Hermione shifted Fred in her arms and said "What are we going to do with Fred?"

Harry looked down at the fellow in Hermione's arm, he never really got to know Fred, other then he knew he cried. "We'll get McGonagall to take him to St. Mungo's kid's hospital, we go and tell McGonagall to say that his parents are fighting for a better world, after all it's the truth."

Hermione nodded and cuddled Fred closer to her beating heart, as he took a thumb into his mouth and closed his eyes. Would Harry ever have a child? Would Lily pull through this after all, she was pregnant?

"Lily," called Harry

"Yes," she perked up at the moment her name was called.

"Don't forget, I'm inside you," he smiled as she put a hand to her stomach and nodded.

Harry undid the gate to the school and went up to school's door and up to Dumbledore's office just as he opened the door.

"Ah…I see you're here," he said, he held up a envelope and said "'This just came for me to say that he will be here soon to get you, we must send the kids home right away," and then his eyes planted on Fred "And do something about that little fellow."

Hermione nodded and said "I'll be back," as her and Ron left.

"And Lily, you must keep safe after all, we wouldn't be doing anything, if Harry here, wasn't born."

Lily nodded smiling as the attention was on her "If you'll excuse me, I need to get the Head of Houses and tell them what we need to do, and I'll meet you outside in Great Hall in a moment."

They walked to the Great Hall and Ginny released a breath and said "It feels like last time,"

"Hopefully," said Luna "It wouldn't be as bad as the last time," twisting her cork on her necklace.

There was noise coming down the steps and they turned to see Ron and Hermione and the Order and teachers and behind them were the knights.

"Holy shit," swore Sirius "I swear they looked at us when we walked passed, but I never knew that they could do that,"

"Hey," said Harry tilting his head "Neither do I, but then McGonagall just told them protect the castle and they just started moving anyway." Starting the walk to Dumbledore

"Harry, this is the Order of the Phoenix something I think you are full aware of." Harry nodded "We must-"

"HARRY POTTER!" the voice run within Hogwarts and through its halls "I'VE COME FOR YOU AND THIS TIME I WILL NOT LET YOU LIVE."

Dumbledore looked at Harry again from looking at the ceiling and said "I think that's our call," he turned to everybody else "Get ready,"

Wizards and witches got their wands and turned pale, thinking this was probably the last time, they would be alive.

Harry and everyone following behind him walked outside where Voldemort and his followers were waiting, Harry never knew how many followers he did have, but now he knew his followers spread throughout the grounds of Hogwarts.

Voldemort smirked or it looked like it. "I only needed you Potter."

"Sorry Tom." Said Harry shrugging "You could more back-up then me, I thought it was only fair."

Voldemort's eyes flashed red and Harry knew he was angry "When have I been fair,"

Harry watched as Bellatrix and Malfoy walk forward next to Voldemort as he answered "You've got a point there,"

Voldemort whipped out his wand "Now, I don't like to settle this talking, I like a little action," and as Harry knew it that's where the battle begun.

Cursing and hexes and counter-charm flying everywhere. Harry fighting Voldemort and Neville with Bellatrix. Ron with Malfoy. Hermione with Lucius and Ginny with younger Bellatrix and many others against others.

"You can't kill me Harry, you have to kill yourself before you do it," yelled Voldemort before flying a curse at him and then smirked at him

And it happened so suddenly, Harry didn't know how it happened or even when it happened before or after the curse, but a big white light absorbed him and around him and then it went back out and he saw that he, James, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Lily, Jessie, Dumbledore and McGonagall were the only ones in the room beside Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"What did you do?" yelled Dumbledore

"Now…Now," said Voldemort "I like to fight my enemies as well as torment them,"

Harry narrowed his brow "What are you doing to do?"

Voldemort smirked and waved his hand, one of the Death Eaters stepped forward and right there in the Death Eater's arm was an important person to Harry, even though he didn't see why.

"NNNNNOOOO!" screamed Lily

**Ha.Ha (evilly) you have to wait until next chapter, oh well, I QUICKLY update next time. I promise until then, please feel free to look at my other stories. **


	35. This Is What Makes A Difference

**Did promise I would update quickly

* * *

****IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ!!! IMPORTANT:**

**IF YOU REALLY DON'T QUIET REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENS IN THE FIRST BOOK AND FOURTH BOOK. PLEASE I NEED YOU TO GO BACK AND HAVE A LITTLE READ IN CHAPTER 5 IN THE FIRST BOOK WHERE Ollivander IS GIVING HARRY THE 'CURIOUS' SPEECH AND EVERYTHING THAT FOLLOWS, AND CHAPTER 39 IN GOBLET OF FIRE, WHERE HARRY AND VOLDEMORT WANDS CONNECT, IF YOU DO HAVE ANY BOOKS AVABILE AT THE MOMENT. A GOOD PERSON TO SEARCH FOR IS **Elspeth25 **SHE HAS THE BOOK WRITTEN WITH THE MARAUDERS AND LILY COMMENTS.**

**THANK YOU

* * *

**

**Chapter 35 – This Is Where It Makes A Difference.**

A few things went through Harry's mind as he looked at the person who was struggling against the Death Eater's arms. The person who was going to become his aunt.

Voldemort waved his hand again and the Death Eater came closer to Voldemort.

"Did you ever wonder who the one - that person who gave your aunt that ring?" Voldemort asked slowly

Harry narrowed his eyebrows while flickering his wand saying "I always had a hunch that it was you,"

Voldemort chuckled without the laughter "Really? But you have to know it wasn't me,"

Harry slightly nodded and said "Of course, but it was your plan,"

He nodded "I thought you might like to see this," and again he waved his hand and the Death Eater threw Petunia onto the ground "_Cruico!"_

Harry watched as Ron kept hold of Lily who was screaming for them to stop. Harry knew that he shouldn't have the guilt that rested inside him as she was rolling on the ground from the increasing pain in her body, but he did, no matter how hard he told himself about what she did to him, but he could put that all away and try to make this a better history. Make a new past, present and future.

"STOP IT!" he hissed

Voldemort lifted the curse and Petunia relaxed against the hard cold floor of the room.

"Well…well….Potter," snarled Voldemort "The stories, I heard from Draco and Bellatrix are pretty harsh and you're trying to stop pain from one person who cause you that pain."

"I am," replied Harry through his pierced lips "Because, of course, there is something you don't understand and something you've never understood."

"I know everything and I know that you will lose everything," snarled Voldemort raising his wand to start the curse again.

"Love." Said Harry simply and plainly as he could "That's what you don't understand. You lost it the day, the lady at the orphanage told you that your mother died giving birth to you."

Voldemort narrowed his brow as the Death Eater started protesting, he raised his other hand to wave them off.

"How did you know about that?"

Harry declined his head abit before answering "If I wanted to kill you, I had to study you, didn't I? How do you think I found out, the only way to kill you was destroying Horcruxes?"

"How did you find out?" sneered Voldemort still pointing at Petunia in case Harry got smart and it remembered him.

Again Harry declined his head before answering, "Dumbledore taught me because he had a hunch but nothing else, and of course, he had hunched always-after, of course, you opened the Chamber of Secrets,"

Voldemort smirked and said "Of course," turning to Dumbledore and said "You always kept a close on me from then on,"

Dumbledore, who had his wand in front of himself said "Of course, I did, Hagrid may have liked animals and snuck into the forest, but setting a monster on muggleborns-something he would never do."

Voldemort nodded and looked at Harry again and said "Obviously, you have something to say, you better go on and say, because after…" at the word 'after' he waved his hands around the room. "…this, we're going to be dead and so everyone else in this room." As he glanced at everyone.

Harry nodded slowly and said "Just like last time, just before I killed you, there is something you over-looked. Like the night you were going to kill me, you over-looked the littlest charm like my mother, since you hate muggleborns, you wouldn't understand her love and the night I killed you-" took the time to look at his face "-you over-looked your wand, there is a reason why we have our wands…of course, haven't you ever heard. Tom. Ollivander, always say it's the wand that chooses the wizard not the other way around."

Voldemort narrowed his brow again "What are you talking about?" he raised his wand at Petunia and said "_Cruico!"_

Again, Petunia was rolling around on the floor with pain and Ron was holding Lily from going and doing something stupid and killing herself.

Voldemort looked up, but still controlled with his wand "This is what you get when you stalling this fight knowing you're going to lose."

"_Cruico!" _and then raising his wand to Harry, he yelled "_Cruico!"_

And it all begun, curses and hexes flew across the room, hitting and missing people.

Harry watched as Lily flew hexes and curses across the room as she run towards her sister and watching her throwing another curse of Petunia's shoulder, before helping her up and dragging her to the Light side.

Harry, had to act fast, if he had to put his plan to action, he had to rack his brains for to see whoever had the good and powerful wand, he knew that Hermione's wand never worked for him, Ron did either, he never tried Ginny. He knew what Dumbledore had, but-of course, he had died and Voldemort was the one that was going to disarm him and kill and that would mean that he would have, so no. Dumbledore was out of the question and then he remembered what he was talking about, how Ollivander told him about the wand and before that about his parent's wands.

_**It was like Harry remembered it, as if it was like yesterday**_

"_**Hello," Harry said awkwardly. **_

"_**Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work"**_

_**He moved a bit closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. **_

"_**Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent wand for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizards, of course."**_

Harry knew…he's father's wand was a powerful one and he needed it to defeat Voldemort because his wand didn't work properly with Voldemort's.

Harry looked around and saw his father was fighting Bellatrix's husband, run over and shot a curse that the husband following over across the room

"Thank…you-" breathed James looking at Harry, who smiled and then said "I need your wand, you can have mine, but it may not work properly."

James nodded and passed the wand to and Harry shook his head "I've got to disarm you,"

James raised his eyebrows and then suddenly, Harry disarmed him and caught James's wand and he threw his at James.

"Good-luck," said James shocked as he twisted Harry's wand in his fingers. Harry run firing hexes and curses at Death Eaters that wanted to attack him, he saw that Lily was still keeping Petunia protected.

"Neville…" said Harry stepping beside him

"…Harry…" breathed Neville "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing! Just getting shot at," as he fired at curse with a little swirl of James's wand, it vibrated before leaving the wand.

Neville laughed was a good even though it lasted on a few seconds.

"…Soon, Neville…" panted Harry "I'm going to try and get Voldemort…but I've got to died…"

"…So that we can finish…the battle…when I'm gone…I need you to finish it…as soon as possible…"

Neville stopped and dogged the curse that was fired at him and hugged Harry even though they were dogging curses.

"It's been nice meeting you, Harry. I'll never forget you," he whispered and Harry patting him on the back, before throwing a curse at Bella threw at them.

Harry sighed, knowing that he had to go to Ginny and say good-bye.

Harry saw that Ginny tripped and that a Death Eater was over her laughing and Harry run towards the Death Eater and shot a curse.

"Thank-you," said Ginny, while Harry helped her up.

"Well…" said Harry smiling "it's my job, to protect you."

Ginny fired a curse over Harry's shoulder and then said "You have to go now, don't you?"

Harry nodded sadly and Ginny kissed him

"That's right, kiss in the middle of a battle field, will ya? I'll watch out for ya," that voice had to be Ron, Harry thought, as his hand sorted her hair.

"You - go now," said Ginny as Ron curse went passed them and Harry saw tears teasing her eyes as they grew redder. "And you remember…you-remember, that I love you so much,"

"I know…" said Harry "I love you too, more then you could ever know,"

Ginny and kiss him one last time, Harry pulled away from her slowly and patted Ron's shoulder as he went passed and Hermione's.

Harry's fingers tighten around James's wand as walked up to Voldemort who was looking at Harry, knowing what he was going to do.

"Have you come to welcome death Harry?" snarled Voldemort

"I have," said Harry "I've been escaping it ever since I was one," said Harry raising the wand ready to duel though he knew he wasn't going to fight back.

"Ah…" said Voldemort "But, it looks like, you're not going to go without fight…" Voldemort raised his wand and said "Let's begin,"

Both of them shouted the two words _"Avera Kervda," _Harry watched the green curse that Voldemort dodged and hit one of his Death Eaters and then he watched as the one come flying at him and hit him and then everything went black…………

&&&

Neville watched as Harry fell on the ground fast, without feeling, without any life and then he watched Voldemort laughed.

Neville was one out of five people who run to Harry as Voldemort stood there and laugh.

"Harry…Harry…" sobbed Ginny placing a hand through his hair and placing her cheek on his chest to see if he was breathing.

Neville stood up and faced Voldemort who stopped laughing and looked at him "Your welcome to challenge me anytime,"

Neville stepped back raising his wand, knowing he owe Harry, this battle was going to be for all those people Voldemort hurt. "Then let's begin this, so we can finish."

But before Neville could get out a curse, he was flying across the room and that's where his battle begun, remembering back in the time in the Room of Requirements with the DA meetings and what Harry had taught along with Ron and Hermione.

He smiled as his curse and hexes successfully hit Voldemort as he ignored that pain that he got back in return.

They were banged and bruise when the room started shaking violently, all battles forgotten for a moment and then the room became quiet as everybody looked around and then, suddenly, there was a loud screams that came through the walls.

Running out of the walls, were spirits of people that had died from Voldemort and right out in front were James Potter and Sirius Black smirking holding their wands by their side and then Potter spoke.

"Don't piss a Potter off!" and that must have been cue as every battle begun and the Dark side knew that it was them now that they were out-numbered.

&&&

Blink. White. Blink. Dumbledore.

"…Harry, my dear boy, it's good to see you again," said Dumbledore helping Harry off the ground "Welcome to Kings' Cross…again,"

Harry blinked one more time, for his eyes to re-adjust.

"Yeah," said Harry glumly

"I've been watching your battle…again," stated Dumbledore

Harry waved a hand and said "I think Neville will do a good job,"

Dumbledore nodded and waved his hand towards a seat "May we?"

Harry sat down and looked at a person boarding a train "I think I still pity the dead,"

Dumbledore lifted a shoulder and said "I know,"

"So…why am I here for now?" asked Harry "Because if I know as well as I think I do, you would have let me- what did you say last time- board a train by now,"

Dumbledore smiled and said "Right you are, you do know." Dumbledore shifted his robe and said "I am proud of you for not touching that ring."

"Well…no offense, but I don't think I wanted to die back then," smiled Harry

Dumbledore chuckled and said "The spirits of people that Voldemort killed are in that battle now, all they needed was one more person to die."

Harry sighed and said "So, I am dead and there's no way, I'm getting out of that."

"No, you're not Harry," said Dumbledore

"What do you mean by that?" said Harry

"Didn't you learn anything about Horcruxes, when I was teaching you Harry?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "Yes, you had to kill somebody to make one,"

"My point exactly," said Dumbledore looking at Harry "Think about what you're saying,"

Harry re-played it over in his head. _You had to kill to make one. You had to kill to make one. Kill. Make one._

"…you killed Voldemort right?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes." Said Harry nodding

"That's mean, Harry. That soul has parted spilt into half. Two pieces, to see what I'm trying to say, Harry. Voldemort only got half of soul, you can return because you to still have soul,"

Harry looked stunned at Dumbledore

"Really," asked Harry

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, you're only up here, so your other half can go, so you can belong into the living world and the dead one."

"Wow." Said Harry

"I know," smiled Dumbledore "I had to find a way to let, the dead ones let you go, a pulled many strings for this Harry, but again it looked like Voldemort had over-looked again."

Harry smiled and said "Yeah," standing up.

"Wait, before I leave give me one last answer for a question," said Harry

"Ask away, my dear boy,"

"In my first year, when we were talking in front of the mirror and I asked you, what you saw, was it really socks that you saw or was it something else?"

The only answer Harry got from Dumbledore was a smiled and Harry knew it wasn't what he saw and didn't push any further and before he knew he was black again…

&&&

Neville felt his bone ache as Voldemort above him, smirking, laughing, having fun while tortured Neville with "_Cruico!" _and again his pain increased like never before. A hundred-thousands-million-billions needles going through and somehow, Neville learnt to think that now was the good time to finish it off.

Remembering, what Harry taught him, he started to rack his brain for the worst possible memory and he found it, he thought hard- and he thought of the day, his mother dropped out and only leaving his father to suffer and talk to.

He felt the curse left-but only a little bit and he slowly raised to his knees and Voldemort was so astonished by it, that he lifted his curse off Neville and he took his chance and shouted with such force, with such hatred, with so much power

"_Avera Kervda,"_

Voldemort dead, just like time and all around the room, everything went silent and then his Death Eaters started disappearing-apparting out of the way, leaving only the dead ones.

Luna run to Neville, who had fell down again.

"Neville…you did it, you saved everybody…the narkles can live without fear again," she kissed him.

"Oh! Neville!" said Hermione dropping beside him, hugging him "You did it!" looking over to where Voldemort's body was.

Neville didn't feel the rest as Ron and the others cheered for him and celebrated, he only looked at Harry's body, which was near.

"Well done Neville," said a deep voice and saw the spirit Potter

"T-thank-you," he replied

"Don't mention," said Potter, helping Neville up

"You feel cold," shivered Neville

Potter let go of him "Sorry," and then cleared his throat "Out of respect, from the Kings' Cross spirit land, there's one request, we like to give to you,"

"Like what?" asked Neville

"Anything, you want, we will give to you,"

"Really?" asked Neville and then he looked at Harry's body

"However, we can not return people from the dead," said Sirius looking at Neville

"If you can not do that, then make sure all Death Eaters are caught,"

Potter and Black saluted "Yes sir," before disappearing completely.

Then, Ron caught Neville half-down when he fell and Ron helped Neville, the rest of the way.

"What are we going to say, when the Aurors arrive," said Hermione looking around "We can't say Neville did it, because they don't know anything about him,"

"We'll say James did," instructed Neville "And no arguments'

At this James's paled as he slowly, approached his wand, where was near Harry's body and the doors slammed open and Aurors came.

"He's dead,"

**Pretty lame, I think so. I don't know why; anyway tell me what you think of it and yeah. Tell me what you think of it. **


	36. The End

**I am really sad to say this is my last chapter and I wanted to say thank you to everyone who kept this story going for reviewing and adding me to their Fave story and Fave author, Story alert and even Author alert and anything else.**

**Please make sure you check out all my other stories, because through this story I've got my confidence of writing and I do have unique writing anyway, I hope you'd like this story and I do hope you like my last chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 36 – The End**

It had been a week since Neville had defeated Voldemort and the trio. Was ready to go back home with Harry's body.

Aurors believed that James had killed Voldemort because he was the closet one at the time and the latest headlines were only to do with Voldemort and James and the loss of people and it was confirmed that Bellatrix and Draco were dead; whoever killed them the trio didn't know.

All ten people were sitting around the lounge room, often, talking to each other and shooting glancing and then they heard a _POP _and Madam Pomfrey's head appeared in the fire and the only words she said were "I think you all should have a look at this,"

One by one, they arrive in the headmaster office at Hogwarts and went down to the Hospital Wing and they heard a voice….so familiar.

"I'M sure; I'm fine, I don't need that stupid potion, I need something to eat."

They walked further into the Wing and they couldn't believe their eyes.

Here was Harry Potter sitting straight up on his bed refusing to take a potion Poppy was trying to give him.

"I'm hungry, that's all," protested Harry strongly waving his hand about "No potion. No drink. Need food."

Poppy dropped the potion on the side table with a 'thud' and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Potter…I don't care that you're hungry, however I do care, that you just wake up from the dead from a week and demand that you're hungry, I need you to drink this potion so I know what's wrong with you and why you were out like you were dead and not just knocked out and then _after _that I _might _think about feeding you,"

Harry just stared at her and then slowly said "That's because I wasn't knocked out, I was dead and by the future Dumbledore's last request, I be alive again which there is a different time to life and death, so that's why it's a week, there's nothing wrong with me, so you don't have to give me that disgusting potion, just give me food!"

Poppy thinned her lips, that would have made Petunia proud and then Dumbledore added quietly "Mr. Potter, what happen after you got hit by the Killing Curse?"

Harry sighed "I woke up at Kings' Cross and you were there waiting for me…again, you explained a few things for me, you answered a question for me and then it went black and I woke up and then I sudden urge of eating something."

"Interesting," said Dumbledore looking at Harry "Returning from the dead,"

"That's because, I had two souls," said Harry "I had one, but there were spilt into two, because I had killed Voldemort before coming here, so Voldemort only got one and not all my soul," smiled Harry "So, I'm still here to annoy everyone,"

Ginny was excited and jumped on Harry and kissing every part, that she could reach and squealing "You're alive! You're really alive!"

&&&

"I'm fine," said Harry eyeing Ron another week later in Dumbledore's office, when the trio. was about to leave

Ron held his hands up in the air and said "Ok mate, if you say so,'

Everyone had done, there hugs, kisses and good-byes and see ya laters and they were now leaving.

"So…" said James slowly "If everything goes right, I'll be seeing you soon, son."

Harry smiled and said "You too, dad."

And as before the white came and they stepped into and came out to another Dumbledore's office.

"Can I help you son?" asked a smirking voice

Harry looked up from the ground and saw his father offering him a hand "Please."

James heaved Harry off the ground and some other helped Ginny. Ron. Hermione. Neville and Luna up and they were placed on a chair and James said

"Some memories, will hit, that you can't remember, so you've got to stay there for a couple of moments,"

Suddenly, Harry had to close his eyes as his head hurt and he just wanted to scream in pain. New memories.

Of younger sisters and brother. Of new friends. Of visiting his aunt. Of going to Hogwarts. Of dating Ginny. Of marry Ginny and many more as they came so quick.

Harry opened his eyes and his mother voice drifted in and said "Welcome to a new life, Harry Potter."

**There you have. My first story completed. Tell me what you think of it. think I should change something, just press the review button, so say something nice and then tell me what I've got to change and then tell me something nice again.**

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, I'LL CATCH YA LATER.**


	37. A New World

**A/N….hey people, I thought I would do a squeal/oneshot for my story Book Reading…if you haven't read that I advice to go to my profile find the story and read it before reading this….**

_One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life; that word is love_

_ Sophocles _

**Chapter 1: The New Life!**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and little Fred spent a couple days in the Hospital Wing to get back their strength and also memories that none of recall doing.

Harry closed his eyes when one night and looked back through his past.

_Flashback_

_Harry looked up from his snitch to his father and Sirius talking_

"_It's weird, isn't it?" asked Sirius looking at Harry, trying to the shove the snitch in his mouth. "…this little fellow came to help us only a couple months ago,"_

_Harry looked at his father and started to crawl towards him and held- the now wet snitch. "Play!"_

_His father smiled and picked him up onto his lap and turned back to Sirius "It is weird but now we know what to do, so we can watch Harry grow up,"_

_Sirius laughed as Harry pushed the snitch into his father's mouth._

_Flashback End_

Harry thought that must have been when they were hiding and instead of choosing Sirius and then swapping with Peter, they never changed.

Harry didn't remember anything of going to be his aunt's place to live or living cupboard under the stairs. But, however, he remembered visiting his aunt; apparently his mother and her sister made up and Petunia had admitted that she had got jealous.

_Flashback_

"_Would you like a cup of tea of coffee?" asked aunt Petunia before going into the kitchen_

"_Tea, please," answered Lily, she looked over towards James and said "Nothing for James,"_

_James moved Harry on his hip preventing Harry to get any heavier and bruise his hips._

_Petunia came in and looked at Harry and said "You can out him down to play with Dudley," as she directed them in the lounge room where Dudley was playing with his toys._

"_Dudley," said aunt Petunia, Dudley looked up at sound of his name and his eyes widen as new people came in. "This is your aunt Lily and your uncle James and this little fellow-" she said as James lowered him to the ground "Is your cousin Harry,"_

_Dudley and Harry stared at each other for awhile before Dudley put his nose in the air. The adults looked at each other and Petunia said "Dudley," Dudley looked up again and watched his mother and then stared at Harry who was smiling and then 'pop', a snitch came out of nowhere and Harry grabbed it calling "Itch. Itch. Itch."_

_Dudley looked interested and Harry looked back at him from playing with his 'Itch.' And then back at the ball and then Dudley, before crawling towards Dudley and passed him the ball, the wings flattered against his baby hands, Dudley smiled._

_Flashback End._

His childhood was different growing up with his parents, he went to buy his school supplies with his parents and their friends, however, Harry, Sirius and James got into trouble when they didn't pull away the Qudditch shop. When Lily threaten. Harry with no dessert for a week and Sirius not coming over and having dinner with them for a week and no sex for James for a week, they quickly pulled away from the Window.

However, James and his friends were famous, for being in the Final Battle and people would come up and asked for their autograph.

Hogwarts was the same only little things changed, like when Harry Ron and Hermione fought the troll, Harry got a letter from his mother telling him not to find anything dangerous ever again.

Or when Ron and Harry took the car to Hogwarts, he also receives a Howler like Ron and they both went pale as Hermione gave the 'You-Deserve-It-And-Now-You-Want-Do-It-Again' look.

His third wasn't as 'eventful' as his other one, for the first time, he had a simple one, until they found that Hermione had been using a time turner all year to get to her classes.

His fourth, however, was the same, James and Lily protested loudly and angrily but they could not change the rules and at the end of the Tournament with Cedric died, he gave the gold to Fred and George for their joke shop and Lily and James took Barty to court for letting a un-age wizard in the Tournament. Barty could not attend because he was died.

His fifth year was kind of the same, with Umbridge being the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher and Harry starting the Dumbledore's Army, however he had no feelings for Cho and kissed Ginny under the mistletoe in the Room of Requirements that year. Harry had a chat with Cho telling her about Cedric however and Harry was cornered by Fred, George and Ron about Ginny and they only want to have a 'chat' with him. There was no Department of Mysteries-but he learnt about the prophecy.

His sixth year, he learnt his private with Dumbledore and Voldemort's Horcruxes and the Death Eaters gained access to Hogwarts-once again by Malfoy and Snape killed Dumbledore and at the funeral, he broke up with Ginny.

His seventh year was slightly different with him having the party at his house and the Death Eaters coming there and Harry, Ron and Hermione disappearing for their 'journey' with the book Hermione had gotten from Dumbledore. The Final Battle was fought once again at Hogwarts and again Harry had one because of Voldemort's stupidity and Harry smartness.

The year after Harry was there at Ginny's graduation and proposed to her there. Molly and Lily cried and the boys did wolf whistles.

_Flashback_

"…_so everyone have a great life," Ginny shouted her last sentence from her speech._

_Ginny got off the stage and McGonagall came forward. "Talking about a great life…" she cleared her throat and said "Mr. Harry Potter, would like your attention for only a moment,"_

_He was nervous, he wasn't in denial and he knew there was a possibility she would say yes. James gave Harry a push and said "Hurry up or she might change her mind,"_

_Harry glared at his father as his father grinned back._

_Harry got up on the stage and some clapped._

"_Hi…everyone, I won't do a speech, so you don't have to worry about that…" he cleared his throat and his gaze find Ginny in the crowd and he said "I would like Ginny Weasley to come up to the stage again,"_

_Harry watched as her face turned normal to surprise, as she slowed raised from her seat and walked to the stage even more slowly, when she was standing next to him, he spoke again "Ginny Weasley, I've known you all my life and for that I'm grateful and I looked at you as my sister, but then I stopping during my fifth year at Hogwarts and I asked you out and you said giggle like any o-other school girl would before saying yes," _

_Harry looked at her more intently and said "I hope I ask this once and you say the same thing,"_

_He pulled out a ring box and got on one of knees and as Ginny read his mind, she put her hand over her mouth and her eyes started watery._

"_Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"_

_There were several 'awwww's from girls and some wolf-whistles from the boys._

_Ginny lowered her hand and said "You know, Potter, I knew you wouldn't survive without me," she pulled him up by his hair and said "Of course, I'll marry you," and then kissed him for all the people in the Great Hall to see._

_Molly and Lily went into tears with Hermione and James, Sirius wolf-whistled as Remus rolled his eyes and Ron, Fred and George smirked at each other; they were going to have a little 'chat' with Harry again!_

_Flashback End._

Harry walked towards the kitchen window in his house and looked out.

After, Harry and Ginny moved into a house, because Harry had inherited a house from his grandfather and started training as an Auror and took a year rest before joining her father in the department he worked in. a year later Harry and Ginny got married.

Then, they were told they had to do a mission, they went to the past!

"Harry?" asked a soft-sweet voice.

Harry turned around and saw Ginny.

"Ginny," he said as he walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Ginny put his face in her hands and kissed him "I love you,"

Harry kissed her before saying "I love you more,"

Ginny chuckled before breathing in and out before saying "I've got something to tell you,"

Harry pulled her closely and burrowed his head into her neck and murmured against her skin "What is it?"

She kissed his hair before whispering "I'm pregnant,"

**There you go a little peek into the New World.**

**Please if you don't get it. You have to read Book Reading. It's rated M. under Harry P. and James P. or adventure and complete.**


End file.
